Hyperdimension XXX
by xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx
Summary: With every great man is a great harem—wait no? Okay, so, um, yeah! Sex! Lots and lots of sex is inside! So… uh, enjoy!
1. Beware the Nice Ones

**Okay, so, hey guys! Now, some people may ask why I bother doing this, and to those people, I say; why NOT? There are way too many cute and/or beautiful ladies in the Neptunia universe for me not to do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Beware the Nice Ones (Kuro x Plutia/Iris Heart)**

Kuro didn't know what to think right now.

Today started off innocently enough as he, Neptune, and Plutia had tag teamed a request to exterminate a powerful boss monster. They succeeded, of course, but soon things started going to shit once Plutia, now transformed into Iris Heart, coiled her whip around his leg when he began gloating. He was pulled down from the sky violently and, soon enough, came face-to-face with a dominatrix goddess with a highly unsettling smile on her face.

"Oh, my precious little Icarus~" she stroked his face. "The big, bad birdie hadn't met my expectations. Would you care to… assist with that?"

"Okay. How do I do that?" Kuro asked, not sensing the impending danger.

"Just be a good boy…" Iris Heart's sword morphed into a whip. "…and listen to 'Lady Iris Heart~'" the angel boy finally put two and two together.

"Please don't kill me…" he squeaked fearfully.

"Kill you?" she let out a giggle, and if she wasn't so batshit insane he'd call it cute. "No, since Neppy and the others seem to like you, and since you're so adorable, I won't do that."

If this was her being nice, she's doing a terrible job of showing it!

"Instead of that…" she deliberately paused, then got on her knees to meet Kuro's level on the ground. The latter took a brief second to notice that Neptune was nowhere to be seen before he felt Iris Heart's hand touch his man parts through his shorts. Kuro began to tremble with something other than fear for once as he felt Iris Heart's fingers cupping the hem as if she was about to tear them in two; "…I think I'll satisfy myself with this~"

"But that's my—"

"I know. But for now," she gripped his shorts tighter before literally tearing them off, along with his boxers, and seeing free his Mini-Me which had already hardened. He couldn't help it. Even if Iris Heart was the most evil thing he had met in his life so far, she was still highly attractive.

"Oh, my~" the fascination was oozing from her voice as Iris Heart gripped his appendage. "I'll give credit where it's due. You have a rather… satisfactory cock here. Now, I know I'll have fun playing with this…"

"What do ya mean, 'play with it?!'" Kuro asked worriedly before throwing his head back just as Iris Heart started stroking him.

"I suppose looks can be deceiving. You normally look like an adorable little boy, yet have such a smelly, adult-like cock," the boy didn't know if she was insulting him, but it was very likely that she was. As she was doing this, Kuro couldn't reign in the desire to grope her breasts. Lifting his arm to touch one, Iris Heart shot him a glare.

"Did I say you could?" her voice was low, menacing, and malicious, a dangerous combination. Knowing that continuing meant bad things for him, he immediately put his hand back down beside him. "Only I get to decide what you get to touch and when, understood?"

Kuro gulped and nodded shakily. The chilling glare was replaced by a not-so comforting smile at his obedience and picked up where she left off. Iris Heart began to run her hand up and down the length of his member, making him groan. Her smirk grew at the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger. But, contrary to popular belief, that wasn't what she wanted. She was getting somewhat bored of always being the one doing the dominating. She, at least once, wanted to be the one on the receiving end, but she'd have to drive Kuro over the edge.

Letting go of his dick, Iris Heart began pulling down her outfit just enough to set her breasts free, she began to grope herself, pinching her nipples with her thumb and index finger and twisting them like a knob right in front of his face; "You wanted my tits, didn't you? Taste them~"

Kuro didn't need to be told twice as he kissed between her globes, making her sigh with pleasure. Iris Heart's grip on his dick tightened, but not unbearably so, and her nipples were hard and erect as his lips pulled them and circled them with his tongue. His tongue began to flick her nipples and he made smacking sounds as he slurps her breasts, coating them with his saliva.

It wasn't long before Kuro's rod started twitching, signaling an oncoming orgasm. But before he exploded, she stops and takes her hand off of him, pulling away from his mouth with a resounding "pop."

"Wha—Huh? Hey, why'd you stop…?" the boy asked, blinking rapidly to reorient himself with the world.

"You were close to cumming, right?" Iris Heart asked, an underlying tone present in her voice.

"Y-Yeah…" he answered truthfully.

"Hmm… Well, I don't want that. It's way too soon for me. I rather enjoy having you as my toy, and I'm not letting you finish until I am~"

"Can I call a time-out?"

"No," then the goddess got an idea. "Then, why don't you tell me what you want from me?"

Iris Heart pressed her breasts against each other. Kuro made an audible gulp but then something clicked in his mind; "Wait. I… get a… choice?"

A frown marred the goddess's face at the question; "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that under normal circumstances, you just take what you want regardless of whether or not somebody gives consent. You giving me options is a little weird and out of character for you…"

His smartass statement warranted a growl from Iris Heart, and the angel quickly shut his trap. Although, instead of insulting him once more, she simply went back on her decision to let him choose what came next and crushed his rod with her breasts.

"Eep! Like that! Totally like that!" Iris Heart ignored him as she let some saliva drop from her tongue to further lubricate his penis. However, her eyes stared into his while her face was bent down as she licked his penis while moaning huskily. She pressed her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, moving them up and down rhythmically before switching to left and right, and then back to the vertical movements. Iris Heart gave occasional licks to the tip of his phallus. She made great use of her assets and stroked them up and down against him. Kuro's dick ran across her incredibly smooth skin, heightening his ever-growing pleasure.

"Go ahead and cum, Darling. I'm waiting~" she teased just as the boy erupted, sending his payload of white gunk onto her breasts and face. The goddess was panting in sudden arousal at the scent and feeling of Kuro's cum. She hastily scooped and ate everything she could get her hands on, making quite the show while doing so and causing the boy's rod grow hard again.

Soon enough, Iris Heart took his face in her hands and forcefully pried his lips open and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth. The spongy flesh was now enveloped completely into Iris Heart's oral cavity, she lowered her eyes to close while she clutched onto the angel's head while she sucked on his tongue with hastening vigor as she pried the rest of Kuro's clothing from him, leaving him bare.

Her breasts squished against his the now exposed skin of Kuro's chest and with her body currently shifting along his he felt them brush back and forth against his skin. He could also feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his own. They separated after a while before Iris Heart stood up, removed her boots (he didn't think that they were removable), and planted her feet near Kuro's crotch.

He was at her mercy and she knew it. Looking on in severely twisted arousal, it was made clear that having him overpowered by her was her biggest fetish. right foot glided over his crotch to settle one toe atop the tip of his meat. The cool fleshy sensation sent shivers up his spine in cold-to-the-touch kind of way as well as sensually stimulating.

"I want to hear you beg, Darling~" she says hearing only grunts of restraint from the poor, sexually tortured angel. Her soft foot pressed forward fondling his shaft that remained underneath the pad of her elegant foot, his dick bent back slightly as she continued stroking it back and forth. Iris Heart greatly enjoyed what her ministrations were doing to him. So much so that she slid her left hand towards her crotch, sliding her fingers over the lips of her vulva.

She had started masturbating in sync with the speed of her foot's massage on his dick, gradually picking up speed in both her fingering and footjob she had begun panting hard.

"I don't hear begging~" She whispered testily with the top half of his cock now wedged between her two main toes.

This continued on for a little while longer with the vice hold of her two main toes enclosed around the shaft becoming ever tighter. Her stroking becoming ever more energetic, she shifted her position to have both her soft womanly feet cusp both sides of Kuro's twitching meat in a fervent double padded footjob.

He was melting from the inside, he wanted so badly to release the pressure. However, the goddess in front of him had other ideas. She continued to humiliate and demean him. Suddenly, he couldn't feel Iris Heart's feet stroking his cock anymore. His eyes glazed over to see she had retracted her legs and hovered in the air, examining her nails as though she were waiting for something.

"Hey, what gives?! Why'd you stop?!" Kuro shouted out of frustration.

Her eyes zipped back in his direction with her face looking indifferent; "You should be grovelling at my feet begging me to let you cum, but that hasn't happened yet…"

After that had been said, Kuro began to feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time: anger. And it was all directed at the _bitch_ in front of him. His eyes and vision turned red as he aggressively pinned Iris Heart onto the ground with newfound strength.

"What?! AAH!" Kuro brought both of her hands over her head as he then plunged two fingers into her

"I… have been… humiliated… for the _last_ time!" he then forcefully plunged his fingers into her snatch.

For the first time in her existence, Iris Heart was actually taken aback by the sudden change in the usually docile and cute little boy. But her thoughts were halted when he wrapped his mouth around as much of her boobs as he could while continuing to finger her nether regions; _'When did he get so aggressive? So… dominant…?'_

"S-stop it! I'm the one who's—!" She was silenced when Kuro relieved himself from her breasts and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm-MMMMPHHFF!" the goddess's eyes shot open and her back arched when she felt the tip of the angel boy's phallus against her entrance, nearly driving her insane as he rubbed the tip against her pussy in slow, tantalizing movements.

"Do it," she says as she wraps her arms around Kuro's neck and he slammed his cock inside of her. Iris Heart brought her hands to her mouth to try and stifle her moans as he instantly started moving. The boy grabbed a hold of both her wrists with one of his hands that were on her thighs, and pinned them above her head. She bit her lip to try to keep herself from moaning.

"You're so damn tight, Plutia!" Kuro instantly flipped her over and raised her ass towards himself before plugging his length back in. Holding her arms behind her as he pulled his full length out of her only to push it back in, slowly and deliberately. He increased his speed and Iris Heart grunted with each thrust.

Kuro leaned over her, feeling her long, violet locks in his hands as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his own. She hungrily kissed him, sliding her tongue between his lips and tasting the inside of his mouth. Kuro returned her kiss with equal passion and although their difference in height made it difficult to fuck her from their standing position, he resumed his thrusts into her dripping pussy, pushing in and out of her with slow, calculated necessity. Iris Heart moaned into his mouth as they continued to have wild and untamed sex.

The goddess's pussy had his cock in a vice grip, convulsing around him tightly upon every insertion. Kuro slammed his hips deep pounding his penis inside of her. Her mouth open wide as her moans became louder and Kuro silenced her by sticking two fingers into her mouth. He continued fucking her, he squeezed her plump ass while pumping his dick in and out deeply, the couple continue making out, their tongues wrapping over one another for dominion within the mouth…

"FUCK! I'm gonna _CUM! I'M CUMMING!_ "

…that was until Kuro felt Iris Heart's cunt gripping him tightly as she let out a loud cry. She was cumming. The tightening grip on him was enough for him to blow his load inside her cervix as requested.

Kuro want finished yet as he looked at her cute little asshole and a devilish grin made itself known. He put the head of his cock on the hole and rubbed it. She let out a gasp knowing what he was about to do.

"Are you going to fuck my ass?" Iris Heart asked, breathlessly "Is that what you're going to do? You gonna stick that cock right up into me? Is that why you have my ass like this? Exposed, open, at your mercy? So you can fuck my tight, little ass? Do you think that huge, hot head on your cock will fit inside my ass?"

Wordlessly, Kuro pushed in. Iris Heart arched her back with a strong gasp. Some rubbing him while others pet him. He pulled out and went back in a little harder this time. Iris Heart let out a hiss of displeasure but the angel kept going. He gradually went faster and faster with each thrust also getting harder and harder. The goddess thought it was going to hurt a lot but it didn't turn out that way. She knew she was a strong woman, but Kuro was proving himself to be much stronger than she realized and she LOVED it!

As he continued his assault on her ass, he brought the palm of his hand swiftly across her cheeks. Suddenly, Kuro heard Iris Heart moan and he grew a large smile. He slapped Iris Heart's ass once more and she moaned louder. He did it again, and her face was blessed with pleasure.

"Oh, so you like being spanked, don't you?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Ah! Spank me again!" Iris Heart practically begged.

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _"AGAIN!"_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 ** _SLAP!_**

 ** _SLAP!_**

 ** _SLAP!_**

The fourth spank made Iris Heart scream in an explosion of ecstasy. Kuro was just amazed at how much this dominatrix loved being spanked. Iris Heart's lusty ass jiggled each time Kuro spanked her. He started fucking her ass faster and faster, watching it jiggle with each slap of flesh. The goddess responded with a combination of "Fuck!" "God!" and/or "Ohhhh!" all complimented by some incoherent, but very satisfying noises.

"Fuuuuuck!" she cried. "Your cock… in my ass… It's really dirty… but you like dirty, don't you? Go on, fuck me, Darling! Just do it! Fuck my ass! Just promise to make me cum too and you can do whatever you want to me…!"

It was her dirty talk at the end that just did it for him and, before he even knew what was happening, he exploded inside her, filling her ass with his hot, sticky cum. She screamed his name one last time and came as well.

They came to rest while connected still, their exhausted and sweaty bodies almost melding together. Then in a bright flash of light, Iris Heart's exhausted state caused her to revert back into the petite Plutia. He quickly noted how he was still lodged inside of her and how much tighter she was now than in her HDD form. However, the demure Plutia relieved herself of his penis…

…only to soon wrap her lips around the head, circling the tip with her tongue. Her dark violet hair spilled around her face and shoulders as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick making it glisten with her wetness. His excitement surpassed mere arousal and Kuro watched transfixed as she orally ingested more and more of his turgid pole. Kuro felt his head bump against the opening of Plutia's throat and she emitted a gurgling moan and slipped her mouth off his cock.

"You made me feel soooooo good! Now, I'm returning the favor~" Plutia says before opening her mouth and pointing to it invitingly.

With that, Plutia stood and threw her leg over Kuro's lap. She was facing away from him and prepared to lower herself onto him. Then, she did it. She straddled him. Her bare ass was on his crotch. With her legs spread wide open, she rubbed her wet pussy and asshole against his throbbing cock, still slick from when he fucked her HDD form. She stood a little higher, legs wide open, and she reached down to point his pole upwards, holding it still before lowering herself.

It happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like slow motion. But at the same time, he hardly had time to process it all (when you're not busy dealing with a sadomasochist, you tend to really have time to notice these little nuances). His mind went blank as his rigidity entered the small goddess's glorious wet hole.

Then, she began moving. She felt incredible inside as she slowly gyrated her hips. While she gyrated, Kuro reached forward, around her body, and rubbed her bare tits. Those small, soft, and perky tits with small nipples that were now hardened. They felt soft and fit in his palms. There was also stiffness to them from her arousal.

"Hold on, please~" Plutia lifted herself off after a while. She prepared to straddle him once again. This time, she was going to face him. Kuro's cock was straddled once again. It was an easier entry since her pussy was ready. Her entire body weight was on him, their faces mere inches apart.

Plutia's face looked like she melted for a moment. Her eyes nearly rolled back from the sex they were having. Her mouth opened and her jaw dropped a little. She hugged him tightly, their bodies squeezing together which only made the sex hotter, and more intimate. Her inner walls seemed to be alternating between squeezing and loosening around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not intending to let him get away.

"Ooooohh! This feels so, so goooood! I think I'm gonna cum~!" Plutia moaned, her undulations gaining fervor. She bounced again and again, driving the entire length of his rod into her with determination, and her whole body shuddered with each blow. Then, after about forty-five seconds, they both reached their peaks.

They came violently, semen raging through Kuro's rod like molten metal, pumping and pumping as Plutia milked him for every last drop he had. Eventually, they both collapsed on the cool grass in a tight embrace, both exhausted and Plutia fully satisfied (Thank, God!), with him still locked inside her.

* * *

"Oh, dear! Plutia! Where have you been?! You've been gone for over four hours! \\(º □ º l|l)/" a frantic Histoire asked as soon as the door to Plutia's room opened, revealing a disheveled goddess riding on an angel of a similar state. Plutia hopped off and pecked Kuro on the cheek.

 _"I've seen horrors beyond anything I've ever experienced…"_ Kuro muttered, completely devoid of any emotion as the fact that he had sex with a **goddess** hit him like a freight train. _"The first person to climb Mt. Everest did so by accident while chasing a bird…"_

"Wait. Did I miss something important? (ｏ・_・)" the pixie asked, a tad bit concerned about Kuro's current state.

"Aw, you're so funny, Icarus~" Plutia cooed.

 _"…You can go faster by increasing your speed. You can decrease it by moving slower…"_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this first chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Thunderous Ecstasy (Kuro x Compa)**

 **~ Peace!**


	2. Thunderous Ecstasy

**Hey, what's up, guys? I'll try my damned hardest to keep these updates to once or twice a week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Thunderous Ecstasy (Kuro x Compa)**

 _BOOM!_

 _"Eek!"_ Compa shrieked when she heard the loud noise from outside. The very same noise that's haunted her for a good chunk of her life:

Thunder.

Compa buried herself beneath her blankets, trying to shut out the loud roars and bright flashes from outside. However, she eventually couldn't stand it anymore. She can't sleep in a thunderstorm by herself! She has a bad case of astraphobia!

Quicker than a blue hedgehog with shoes, she left the guest room and quietly snuck into her friend, Kuro's, room. Compa had begged Kuro to let her stay at his home until the thunderstorm cleared, but unfortunately it hadn't so she was forced to spend the night at his house.

She knocked on the door for a while, but there was no response. As soon as she was ready to give up and go sleep alone again, she heard a flush from the door behind her. Out came her host, dressed in his star print pajamas. Blue eyes meet hot pink ones as he addresses their current situation.

"Oh, hey, Compa. Why are you outside my door?" the angel boy heard her whimper a bit before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I…"

 _Ka- **BOOM!**_

 _"KYAAH!"_ the terrified girl flung herself onto Kuro in response to the very loud crash of thunder. It didn't take him long to figure out what was happening as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt getting wet and surmised that Compa was actually driven to tears.

"You can't sleep?" she nodded shakily, accompanied by a sniffle.

"Scared of thunder?" Again, she nodded.

This next question would bring a nice shade of red to both of their faces; "Wanna… sleep in my room?"

A brief pause overcame the pinkette and she felt her face heat up with a blush, but eventually nodded as Kuro opened the door to his bedroom and gently lead her to the bed. Luckily, it was just the right size for the both of them.

They took a minute to get comfortable, situating themselves not too close, but not too far from each other as to assure the astraphobic that he was still there. However, that distance was soon closed as Compa let out a terrified squeak, clinging onto Kuro for dear life while hearing the heavy rain pelt harshly against the nearby window. Another crack of thunder resounded and she tightened her hold on him, whimpering. Kuro didn't mind as he stroked her hair gently, whispering soothing words to her and, in a moment of brotherly attention, kisses her forehead, completely unaware of the effect that it had on Compa.

* * *

Three hours had passed and thankfully, the thunderstorm had subsided, but Kuro found himself unable to go back to sleep. He was fine with sticking around the normally cheery and bubbly Compa any other day of the week… but given their current situation, he didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to act! Slender arms wrapped around his person as Compa held him close to her.

It wasn't a far cry to say that Compa was a very beautiful girl. Her creamy pink colored hair was curled at the ends and stopped just at her mid-back which lead to her slim figure. Her normal outfit as well as her pajamas—especially her pajamas—always accentuated her small waist, her wonderfully crafted hips and her soft and luxuriant breasts. Her nightgown showed how perfect her body's curves were and its slight transparency revealed a little bit of what was underneath it; so much so that Kuro needed to swallow down his nervousness.

Her warm and soft body pressed firmly onto his as her breath hit the back of his neck. Her legs were intertwined with his and he could feel the heat of her midsection. Her chest was against his back and it was big and soft, also letting Kuro know that Compa was braless. It's easy to imagine what was happening to the poor, pubescent boy.

"Icarus?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you awake?"

Kuro could only manage a nod, but then realized that she probably couldn't see him very well and turned on the nearby lamp, turning around to face her. Compa still maintained her hold on him, but not as tight as before. Both of them were sporting intense blushes as they were only about a few inches apart from each other. Kuro snaked his arms around her hips, making her shiver involuntarily. After the silence between them became unbearable, the angel boy decided to break the ice.

"Did… you wanna tell me something?"

"U-um, well… I've just been… thinking about some things," Compa fished for the right words. "Well… since that day we became friends, my feelings have… kinda changed…"

She stopped and seemed to have trouble saying the next part. Kuro noticed this, so he reached out and slid her hand into his. Compa flushed when she felt his hand hold hers. She looked up at him, only seeing a reassuring smile, and took another deep breath; "You're always so adorably dorky and charming at the same time, but at that time I wrote it off as a simple 'he's cute' kind of thing. What I'm really trying to say is that I like you, Icarus. As in, I love you."

She finished that sentence by reaching out for his hand and resting it on her left breast, over her heart; "Can you feel it? My heartbeat?"

'Your large breast isn't telling me a thing…' Kuro's face went redder than a cherry at the feeling of Compa's breast in his hand.

"H-hey. Hold on a minute, Compa! I-" Compa silenced him by connecting her lips with his. Blue eyes widened considerably before slowly closing, finally receding into the loving lip lock. The pink-ette leaned herself closer into his space letting her dainty hands trail around the warm skin of his neck until she had both her arms wrapped around it. Kuro hugged her tight, his hands on her back and on her lower side. Her answer being to press her chest on his, and he could feel her nipples on his chest through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Taking the next step, Kuro pried open Compa's mouth little by little with his tongue begging permission which she granted by gradually parting her lips letting her mouth be invaded by his tongue. Compa mewled in result of feeling his tongue slowly and expertly work its way inside the damp cavern of her mouth, her grip on the back of his neck tightened then she hiked her left leg up over the back of his calves.

Without even knowing it, the angel's right hand went up to her chest smoothly yet slowly fondling Compa's left breast through her nightgown. He continued working her breast and ass with his hands until he had set her off with the overload of stimulation.

"I-ca-ruusss~" she loudly moaned surprising him enough to cease his ministrations for the moment and take in the sight of her glowing face staring back at him with entranced eyes. They gazed into each other until Compa sat up and gripped the straps of her nightgown. Peeling them down, she unveiled her large E-cup breasts **(A/N: It's actually 100% confirmed that Compa is an E-cup)** while simultaneously giving away the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra before this. She suddenly looked away from him shyly, finding the door more interesting.

"Y-you can t-touch them if y-you want to…" she said quietly.

Kuro hesitated for only a second before moving his hands forward and grabbing as much of her pert breasts as possible. She whined and looked away from him, unable to bear looking at him while he was groping her. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started rubbing the salmon peaks, causing Compa to cry out. Kuro stopped, thinking that maybe he had hurt her, but when he looked at her face, she was finally looking back at him, eyes sparkling with desire and feeling of his hands making her knees quiver.

She was sensitive. Not overly sensitive, but sensitive enough that it felt extremely good. She wanted to give in and fall to the floor as her body started to heat up. She started to feel her panties getting a little… soggy. Kuro touched her just right and she gave out a moderately loud moan as she bit down on her lip. If she thought about it, her only male friend playing with her chest was making her really, really wet.

The pink haired girl gasped sharply as she felt the wetness of Kuro's tongue on her nipple. He kissed, licked, sucked, and bit, causing Compa to grab the back of his head and pull him further into her chest. He turned his attention back to her lips, their kisses became even more intense. Pushing away from her, he took her breasts into his hands and began to trace kisses all over her warm skin, until her whole body felt ablaze and she cried out, clutching at him until his lips returned to hers.

Subconsciously, Compa's hand reached downwards, bringing her hand over his clothed erection. She slowly rubbed it up and down, cherishing the low sounds of approval the its owner gave through their heated make-out session.

Kuro decided to change things up a bit and laid Compa back down on the bed. Her bountiful bosom rose and sank with each shaky breath and slick with his saliva. He then realized that this nightgown was getting in the way of him saying the rest of her body, so he swiftly did away with it by pulling it downwards, catching her panties in the mix as well, and throwing it to who-knows-where.

"No fair, Icarus… Why am I the only one who's naked?" Compa complained. Adhering to her complaint, Kuro hastily got rid of every article of clothing on his person. But then, he found himself seated on the mattress with the pinkette between his legs, looking straight at his dick.

Compa then shut her eyes and kissed the tip, licking her lips as if taste testing it. It wasn't that great, but it wasn't terrible, either. With a look of utter determination, she ran her tongue up and down the underside slowly, eventually getting used to the taste.

Meanwhile, Kuro was in heaven. The feeling of her mouth surrounding his member was so unlike anything he had ever experienced. After the first gasp though, he attempted to hold back his moans and groans of ecstasy. Compa continued, more audible gasps emerged in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, Kuro's length began to twitch, a signal of incoming release. He gripped the girl's head while shouting; "Compa, I'm gonna…!"

He felt himself on the edge of orgasm. Compa looked up at him seeing the look of pleasure on his face, then withdrew his cock from her mouth. Compa gasps with heavy panting, his penis twitch with a big throb, so close to orgasm, so damn close.

The two kissed again but soon broke it off, Kuro beginning to kiss Compa's breasts then moved his kisses down to her stomach and nether regions. She grasped the bed sheets and held her head back with a gasp. The young teen open his mouth and pushed his tongue against the nurse-in-training's pussy.

Kuro didn't find it hard to locate her clit and began gently sucking at the area as Kuro lapped his tongue against the hardened little nub. Compa reached towards him and placed her hand against the back of his head. As her breathing increased, he licked and sucked at her dampness with all of the "skill" he had. Kuro watched her face for when he was doing something she seemed to like. He concentrated on what Compa liked as much as possible, driving her further and further towards her orgasm.

"Icarus!" she rolled her hips as she cried his name out, her orgasm. Her girl-cum flowed out of her as she came, coating his lips with her thicker juices. Her chest heaved as her moment of ecstasy passed. But her thighs quivered when she felt the head of Kuro's penis against her maidenhood. When he fully entered here wet snatch, Compa tried not to cry out in pain. Kuro looked at her and was suddenly filled with dread. She had let loose a couple of tears and he knew that only meant two things. She was either really happy or… he had taken her virginity.

"Compa! I'm sorry! I didn't realize—" Compa shut him up by placing a dainty finger against his lips. She just smiled lovingly at him, letting him know that it was okay. He slowly started thrusting. He marveled at how soft and tight she was inside. He slowly did this for a full two minutes before Compa timidly gave him the O-K to go harder. Her chest heaved wildly up and down, screaming each time he slid into her. Kuro had her legs over his shoulders with her back pressing further into the mattress. The sheer tightness of her pussy on his length was almost overwhelming, but he had more than adjusted by now. His hips slowly starting moving themselves back and forth carefully accelerating making soft slapping sounds between the flesh of Compa's rear and his crotch.

The two then started making out, adding to Compa's pleasure. Kuro pulled away and gave attention to her tits. He licked and nipped at them eagerly. She moaned in pleasure and pushed his head further in. Kuro bit her nipple and played with it between his teeth. His other hand was also twisting and pulling with her other nipple.

Compa clutched the bed linens tightly as Kuro's assault continued. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until she felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every undulation. Holding her hips securely, he started pressing into her just as quick and deep as she would let him and yanking out to thrust back into the heat. Kuro grit his teeth as he slowly began to feel pressure within his lower region. He was unsure what it was as he had never experienced this before. But looking down at the girl as he fiercely rammed into her, he could help but feel content.

Kuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He began to thrust hard and fast like she wanted. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until Compa felt him hit her womb. She began jerking herself back and forward to hump against it, in love with the feeling of her insides being filled and rubbed against by the skin and muscle. Holding her hips securely, he started pressing into her just as quick and deep as she would let him and yanking out to thrust back into the heat.

Soon, Compa was dropping her weight onto Kuro's dick, shoving it in her before raising up, only to yank him back into her with a strong flex of her legs. The hump was swift, fluid, and satisfying; she left him nothing to do but rear his head back and groan out in pleasure, hoping he could last the pleasure until forever came and went. Without skipping a beat, she quickened her pace as her hips grinded against his and his member slowly got deeper and deeper into her. As she drove him into her deeper thanks to his thrusting, her moaning surprisingly became softer as her eyes slowly began to glaze over from the pleasure.

"Icarus, I'm about to cum~" her voice was slightly strained, but he understood nonetheless. She continued grinding against him as she threw her head back and screamed silently as she felt him explode within her, his thick fluid sticking to her walls as it came in bunches unlike other guy's would. As it was still erupting within her, she fell onto Kuro as her body shook from the bliss it was in.

Compa's insides convulsed in pleasure and hot, sweet-smelling fluid poured out from between her legs. The amount was incredible; she kept humping softly, drawing out every bit of her own pleasure she could as it kept pouring. By the time she stopped bouncing, it looked like Kuro had a whole layer of sparkling, warm fluid on his waist and down his thighs. She collapsed in his arms, panting and moaning as the feelings caught up with her.

As they came down from their respective highs they both panted ragged breaths and looked each other in the eyes before Compa whispered; "I love you~"

He poked her on the forehead, smiling; "Same to you, Pinky."

He pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, resulting in a grateful look from his lover. Compa snuggled herself into him and put her head into the crook of his neck, easily finding sleep after their intense sexual activity.

 _'Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad, after all…'_

* * *

 _Ka- **BOOM!**_

" _Eek! I lied!_ Yes, they are!" Compa shrieked as she got back underneath the blankets. Honestly speaking, she may never get over her fear of thunderstorms, really…

Currently reading a book next to get with the lamp on, Kuro looked over at Compa and then to an imaginary audience; "Please end the chapter before she gets any ideas…"

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this first chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Our Escape (Kuro x Noire)**

 **~ Peace!**


	3. Our Escape

**Hey, what's up, guys? I'll try my damned hardest to keep these updates to once or twice a week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Our Escape (Kuro x Noire/Black Heart)**

The songs of the birds' chirping echoed around the landscape, the warm, inviting sunlight seeped through the trees, and a light breeze wove through the quiet little forest that was situated yards away from any of the four nations. In that forest was a resting angel boy by the name of Kuro, who was now whistling a catchy little tune while lying on a tree branch.

Kuro was lying on a branch high enough that he was able to display a beautiful of the flowing waterfall which made a small lake that was surrounded by a small beach of warm sand. Needless to say, it almost looked like a sanctuary. With the calm noises of falling water soothed him like a lullaby and the soft breeze lightly pressing against his skin, hair, and wings as well as the nice tree shade that covered over his drowsy figure, the angel was almost completely asleep from the peace of it all…

That was until his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of crushed twigs. With a quick stretch, Kuro's wings sprouted up in a golden light and he flew up high to get a better view of what made that sound. It was then that he found it… or rather, found her.

With her dark twin tails lightly being played with by the wind, Noire stepped into the flying boy's view with a small handbag in her left hand. Apparently, he was not the only one who knew of this forest. She strolled along the ground and stepped onto the small sandy beach that surrounded the small lake before she stopped and looked around.

The ravenette didn't seem to notice Kuro, probably because he was situated above her. When Kuro was able to get a good view of the goddess's face, of course without giving himself away, he could see a bright smile being spread across her features. Apparently, she was feeling the same peace Kuro had been experiencing earlier. Weird, Kuro didn't picture Noire to be a nature lover.

The boy decided to get a closer look by landing behind a nearby tree, just enough out of Noire's peripheral vision. Soon, he was frozen stiff when he was treated to the sight of Lastation's CPU… stripping…

She started by removing her tall, dark boots, wiggling her toes on the warm sand as it provided her relief from wearing them constantly. She didn't waste time in moving on to her black corset, arm socks, collar, and the ribbon on her rear. Each piece of clothing she removed got added to the growing pile of apparel. She soon shrugged of her white, frilled dress, leaving her clad only in her blue, strapless bra and matching panties. This sight was seriously doing bad things to Kuro's seventeen-year-old (despite not having aged physically at all past age thirteen) mind… and his libido.

Wishing not to be on the receiving end of Noire's wrath for being caught peeping, Kuro decided to leave, but his mad dash was stopped before it began as his foot got caught by a root. The cruel root's unexpected appearance caused him to tumble forwards, landing face-first in front of the open trail with an accidental "Oof!"

"Icarus?" Kuro's wings stiffened at the call of his pet name. Lifting his head upwards, face frozen into a fearful expression, he came face to face with a barely-clothed Noire looming over him.

The boy tried to hide the fact that he was there, but his jumbled thoughts, fear of death, and embarrassment at seeing a CPU in such a… risqué condition made him ramble uncontrollably; "HEY, Noire-I mean, Lady Noire! I didn't know you came! Did you?! I mean, of course, you do! It's your body-I mean mind! I mean-I didn't…!"

"Stop," Noire ordered firmly hands situated at her hips… her perfect, round hi-No! Kuro stood up straight and stared straight at her eyes, using every ounce of willpower not to stare at her body. "Now, quietly and calmly answer these three questions: you knew about this place as well?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You saw me take my clothes off?"

Kuro swallowed a lump in his throat; "Y-yes…"

Despite blushing up a storm, Noire asked her third question; "Now, are you staying here with me or going home?"

That question was no question at all. She was pretty much saying "you WILL be staying here with me!" Noire's tone left no room for argument and the angel resigned to his fate; "I'm… staying here… with you… Lady Noire…"

"Noire. When we're alone, you have my express permission to call me 'Noire.' Be grateful. I didn't have to let you, y'know," Noire's sassiness made Kuro chuckle silently.

"O-Okay, La… I mean, N-N-Noire," he forced down any remaining nervousness and continued the discussion. "So, what were you doing over here, Noire?"

"Well, I was going to go bathe by the waterfall until you decided to make your appearance," she says with an almost bitter tone.

"O-Oh," Awkwardness, oh how he missed thee. "W-Well then, uh, lemme get outta here, hehe…"

Kuro turned around to leave her to do her business, walking almost mechanically, until he was frozen stiff by Noire's authoritative voice; "Stop. Turn around. Come here."

 _'Damn my obedience…!'_ he did everything he was told until he was face-to-face with the ravenette.

"Let me explain something to you, mister. This place is just as much my space as it is yours, so stop being such a chicken and stay. And don't let me being naked stop you from enjoying your time here," on that note, she turned away from him and unclasped her bra and would've slipped out of her panties, but gave Kuro a glare that demanded that he turn around and he did. Satisfied with his obedience, she finally did away with the last remnants of her clothing, fished out a towel and a bottle of soap, and went closer to the base of the waterfall, tossing the bag to Kuro's hands.

"Put my clothes in there, and then follow me," she says, the towel snug around her body.

* * *

Throughout the entire trek (which was around five minutes) through the beach, to the waterfall pond, Kuro caught a case of wandering eye and gazed at Noire's body every so often, only stopping whenever she started a conversation. Unbeknownst to him, Noire had caught him staring more than once, but…for some reason, she was… apathetic towards it, if anything. What confused her was the fact that she wasn't even that angry with him for seeing her undress. She normally would've beaten any man that did so within an inch of their life, but Kuro… was a special case.

At first, Noire thought nothing of Kuro, her interest in him was nonexistent, but still held a certain level of respect for his combat ability and for being one of the rare "men with manners" (not that she would admit it at the time). And while she kept her feelings to herself, him calling her nothing but "Lady Noire" actually flattered her. She wondered if he'd even come up with a pet name for her as everyone calls him "Icarus." His respectful attitude, obedient nature, politeness, attentiveness, strength, and his infectious smile slowly began to worm their way into her heart. And eventually, she soon found herself falling for the angel boy and would get jealous if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Without even knowing it, Noire's arm suddenly hooked around his and she moved closer, inadvertently pressing her bosom on it. Feeling Kuro stiffen slightly amused her somewhat.

Upon reaching the pond, Kuro set the bag down next to where Noire would be bathing at and turned to give her some privacy, but was genuinely surprised when she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"W-wait," she pursed her lips, thinking of a way to properly get her words out. "Y-y-you can… j-j-join me. If you want…"

The CPU didn't even notice her towel slipping, giving the boy a larger view of her cleavage. He gulped and turn a magnificent shade of red to match hers; "Uh… but we… can't. I'm a boy… a-and you're a girl, not to mention a CPU. Besides, aren't I, in your own words, 'way below your league?'"

Noire huffed, turning away with a cute pout; "Of course, you are! You should be on your knees, thanking me for even considering letting you join me for a bath!"

Noire turned back towards him, but found him actually on his knees; "What are you doing?"

"You… you said I should be on my knees…"

"Get up! …Leave it to Icarus to do something completely stupid and random…" she mumbled that last part, starting to become really annoyed. "In or out, Kuro, your choice."

* * *

If Noire had thought the awkward silence back at the shore was bad, this was just painful! Kuro had made the (un)fortunate decision to actually get into the water with her. So, right now here they were: a boy and a girl, both naked and pressed up against each other on the water's edge. The only things keeping their bare skin from touching directly were their towels.

Although, there was the next part that she herself admitted that she could avoided if she had kept her mouth shut. She held her arm out beside her as a pair of warm, calloused hands ran up and down her skin, spreading the soap she had brought with her all over it. Yep, that's right. Kuro was currently washing down Noire's body while in this rather intimate position. All the while, the angel did as told and ran his soapy hands on her neck, shoulders (complete with a massage), arms, sides, waist, hips, and the upper portions of her legs. Noire would do her lower legs and feet on her own.

It was then that she realized that he had (intentionally) missed washing her breasts and… lower region. When he finally took his hands off of her, she tilted her head to face him, face turning red again; "You're not finished, yet…"

"Yes, I am," Kuro replied hastily. "You said you could do the rest on your own."

Noire sighed. While it was rather sweet of him to not try and take advantage of the situation, when she boiled down to it, there's really no other option but to finish what they've began. As such, she gripped both of his hands and hovered them over her brassiere, an expectant look on her face. Kuro reddened brilliantly at what she was demanding of him.

"L-L-Lady Noire, I can't…!"

"Shut up and just finish what you've started! This is the one and only time you'll get my permission to touch them! And for the last time, just call me 'Noire.'"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the angel boy inched closer and closer to Noire's chest until…

…his hands came into contact and he started running them all over her globes. The ravenette let out a gasp followed by a moan, her nails raking across the stone on either side of her. Fearing that he may have done something wrong, Kuro immediately let go, relieving her of her momentary state of bliss. "Noire?"

"…Why…?"

"Wh-why what?"

"Don't play dumb! Why did you stop touching my breasts?!"

"I'm not playing! My dumbness is real! I'm-I just thought that I might have done something wrong."

"The only thing you did wrong was not finishing, so keep going like you did before…!"

Kuro shut his eyes tightly as he went back to Noire's body. He gripped her breasts with more fervor than Noire anticipated and she began to moan and squirm. She had a particularly hard spasm whenever his palm ran over her nipple, which she could definitely tell was getting hard from all of the attention.

"Noire, please stay still! You're only making this harder!"

"You say that as if it's easy!"

The next few minutes consisted of Noire having her boobs groped as she moaned freely, clawing more fervently at the cobblestone beneath them. A distinct hardness had poked her from behind and she let out a small yelp; "What's that poking my butt?!"

That was enough to get Kuro to stop his blatantly erotic massage of her breasts and try to come up with a cover for the obvious erection he got from it; "Um… nothing…?"

"Like hell! It's definitely some—" when Noire reached behind her and got a feel on what was poking at her, she let out a shrill scream that Kuro could have sworn that all of Gamindustri could hear.

Suddenly becoming frantic, she leapt off of him and stood before him, her shock, horror, disgust, and mild intrigue causing her to forget that she was now without a towel; "What in Gamindustri is _THAT_ repulsive thing?!"

"U-um… it's… it's called a penis. Every boy has one. You've never seen one before, Lady Noire?"

"Of course, I've never seen one before! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Well… um, a-are you…" How was he gonna phrase this next question? "…familiar… with our anatomy, Lady Noire?"

"Why the nerve of—of course, I am! I'm not stupid!"

"Lemme rephrase that: are you familiar with male anatomy?"

"…"

"Well, that's a 'no' if I've ever seen one…" the angel boy murmured, scratching his head.

Noire let out a frustrated growl; "Okay, so? I don't know much about you guys and… that… What of it?"

"Looks like a certain goddess has some reading to do," it was then that, out of nowhere, Kuro pulled out a mid-sized yellow book. It was book on human anatomy. He skimmed through the pages, ignoring Noire's questioning on where he got it, when he got it, and how it's still dry, until he got to the page. "Start from the second paragraph…"

* * *

Needless to say, after Noire read the page Kuro said to, things got a helluva lot more awkward to say the least. Noire couldn't even look at the boy without either turning beet-red, looking downwards to his crotch, or some combination of the two. Kuro was upset that this little "situation" had caused this suffocating sexual tension between them. This went on for twenty minutes now, the both of them standing up and facing away from each other. Kuro was in his boxers and Noire in her bra and panties (she still didn't get why she's so okay with it, though).

Kuro decided to leave before he made things worse, periodically glancing back at the ravenette for any sort of response. He only managed to get to where the dirt road converged when Noire spoke up without moving an inch; "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm… just gonna go get dressed and then go home. I'm… sorry to ruin your time here, Lady Noire…"

"No. Don't…"

"Oh, right. Um, see ya."

"No, I mean don't leave. I want you to stay," Noire shyly admitted. Her soft tone and body movements made her look adorable in Kuro's eyes. "Come here, Icarus. Please?"

Still a bit nervous, he complied and was about to ask what it was that she needed when she… kissed him(?)

Blue eyes widening in shock, the boy stood stock still for a brief moment before hesitantly returning the kiss. It was short and somewhat chaste, but as soon as it was over, Noire pulled him back and deepened it. There was a chill that traveled down Kuro's spine, and Noire felt an unfamiliar sensation. The goddess couldn't care less about either of their inexperience, to her, the feeling of his lips on hers was the most wonderful sensation ever. She broke the kiss only momentarily, letting both of them take a breath, before she pulled him in close again.

Kuro's hands landed on either side of her head just as she pulled him in for yet another fantastic kiss, the both of them landing on the soft grass beneath them. He slowly grasped at the cloth of her bra and instinctively slid his thumb across the fabric covering her breast.

Noire moaned into the kiss as his fingers made contact. Just the tiniest touch made her feel like she was on cloud nine. The sound of Noire moaning sent a shiver down the angel's spine. Sometime during the kiss, their legs had become intertwined, Noire's upper leg resting between his, so when she felt something rub against it she gasped into the kiss. Pushing on his chest, Noire looked downwards to see his… thing pitching a tent in his boxers. The knowledge that it was her and her alone making him excited boosted both her confidence and her ego.

Noire then put more strength into her shove and quickly shifted their positions so that she was on top. Still a bit hesitant, she looked at Kuro for confirmation only to receive a nod of approval.

Noire stared blankly at the form of his hardness through his boxers, but on the inside she was slowly budding with arousal. She brought her hand to it with a bit of trepidation, and Kuro tensed up and groaned.

She carefully stroked his hardened… thing through his boxers, enjoying the sounds coming from Kuro's mouth, before she rose from her crouched position, never stopping the movements of her hand, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was far more passionate than their previous one, and Noire squealed with a bit of shock as Kuro's tongue touched her lower lip. She hesitantly opened her mouth and met his carefully exploring tongue with hers, her hand slipping beneath his boxers, feeling the texture of his hardened shaft in her hands.

Noire decided to get on with it and yanked down his boxers. His… thing twitched as it was exposed to the open air. She was curious as to what she should do with it, but an idea came into her head. Her hands went to her back and soon, her bra was thrown to the side just like his undergarments had. Kuro couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of Noire's luscious breasts. Fighting the urge to cover herself (which would be redundant since she willingly took off her bra in front of him), she grabbed her breasts and placed his phallus between them, feeling pride at the sound he made on contact.

Noire knew she didn't have the biggest breasts in the world, she was a certified C-cup, but with how perfectly Kuro's… thing fit between them, she could never ask for a larger or smaller pair. She slowly started to rub her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit at the sounds coming from his mouth. For what felt like an eternity, Noire got to enjoy knowledge she was giving the boy she loved the greatest pleasure he had experienced.

"U-uh, Noire! NOIRE!" Kuro attempted to warn her about his imminent orgasm, but the pleasure was too much to bear and his hips bucked as he came. Strings of his potent sperm shot out from his shaft. Noire gasped as it landed on her face and her breasts.

"This… this is…" Noire was mesmerized by the scent of Kuro's cum. So much so that she scooped up a little bit of it using her finger before squeamishly lapping it up. She let out a small whimper at the feeling of a small rag cleaning the substance off her face.

"S-Sorry…"

Noire didn't say anything and simply cupped his cheeks and directed his face to her nether regions. Her breathing became ragged as she let out a soft; "Kuro, please…"

That sentence combined with the scent of her sweet honey pot was all the encouragement that he needed. Kuro's hand reached forward towards her cavern through her panties, which had already become quite moist, and trailed a line against her clitoris. Her pussy became even more sensitive under his ministrations and she felt her orgasm approaching. Noire shut her eyes tightly and continued to whimper until she started panting and clenched her teeth and hands, trying to hold in her cum.

An idea popped into Kuro's head and he removed the goddess's panties right from under her. She grew curious as to what he was planning and let out a shaky; "What are you doing?"

That tone of curiosity turned into ecstasy as Noire felt Kuro's tongue invaded her very sensitive pussy. The ravenette's face was blushing from the pleasure. The feeling of Kuro's tongue sent an electric shock down her spine, and she moaned out to the heavens. Her body began to move like the waves of an ocean, her breaths becoming more haggard as time went on.

Then, a gasp left her mouth. Kuro's tongue was stroking over her swollen lips. Little licks and sucks teased her clit. Surprise and arousal chased each other down Noire's body. Kuro was shockingly good at doing this. His hot soft tongue sent waves of heat through her thighs. She cupped his head, stroking spiky black hair. Her lips quivered as she soon felt the his fingers rub past her clit and push apart her pussy lips, allowing his tongue further entry. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while static began filling her vision.

She groaned and rolled her hips as the pleasure hit its pinnacle. Her honey began to flow out of her; "Stop! Stooooop! I'm cumming! I'm going to CUM!"

Following her shout, her inner walls clenched and there was a fire burning brightly low in her abdomen as Noire's first orgasm hit her hard. It was so… amazing that she was unable to form coherent words, instead going for unintelligible moans and gasps.

When her orgasm subsided, Kuro and Noire slowly got back up, but soon the former became blinded by a familiar flash of light. After regaining his vision a bit, he was soon face-to-face with the nude form of Noire's HDD form, Black Heart. Kuro blushed harder than he had before and raised a finger to say something, but Black Heart stopped him from doing so by wrapping her arms around his neck; "Were you having fun, having your way with me?"

She then pushed Kuro down, him landing right back on his ass. When he was about to ask what the hell that was about, was was genuinely surprised when Black Heart suddenly went down on all fours, and crawled at him, looking at him with seductive scrutiny. A slender hand wrapped around his erect member, slowly and sensually stroking it up and down; "I think it's time to put your tool to work. Wouldn't you agree?"

Black Heart squeezed tightly to let him know that she meant business. Kuro squirmed; "Noir—er, Lady Black Heart, I'm warning you. In all honesty, I'm sorta pent up. If we go through this… I mean… your personality is different between HDD and normal…"

"So? That doesn't mean that I don't have sexual needs as well," Black Heart replied flatly.

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack," Black Heart declared. "Often times, I'm stuck reigning in my desires when I'm around you. Besides, we've already come this far, so we might as well… enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"U-uh… I…" he tried to protest, but the feeling of her hand on his dick made his libido go crazy. "Rrgh… Doesn't it, like, bother you that you're doing something like this with… well, me?"

"Icarus, I want to fuck. Not bear your children. Besides, CPUs can't conceive in the first place, so just shut up…" Black Heart lifted her leg and threw it over Kuro's lap. She was faced forward and prepared to lower herself onto him. With her legs spread wide open, she rubbed her wet pussy and asshole against his throbbing manhood. God, it felt unbelievable. "…and don't say anything. Don't do anything either. Just sit there, and stay hard. You're about to graduate from being a virgin~"

She straddled up and down. Kuro wasn't sure why since he was already prepared to fuck, no need for more teasing. He thought maybe it was her way of preparing herself. Then, Black Heart reached down to point Kuro's rod upwards, holding it still before lowering herself, the their bodies finally connecting. Kuro sat mesmerized at the sight of this white haired beauty getting ready to take his virginity. He heard her ragged breathing throughout the entry process. She lowered herself until his cock was fully buried in her slit, and she was sitting on his crotch with all of her body weight.

Black Heart's resulting hiss made him realize something; "You're a virgin, too, Lady Black Heart?"

"You were expecting otherwise? I'm not a slut," the goddess sounded a bit offended. "And this sort of thing is nothing to me. Now, do yourself a favor and hold still. I'll be doing the moving."

Kuro just nodded, not wanting to risk her ending this too early. Black Heart's pussy was warm, wet, and tight and felt incredible as it coiled around his member. Once Black Heart had adjusted, she really went to work. Her hips swayed like a dancer's, mesmerizing in their movement as she rode Kuro with all the passion and unbridled lust she'd been bottling up. Each gyration brought a moan from the angel.

She looked back at him, eyes half lidded with lust, but shining with pleasure and need nonetheless. She worked her hips expertly, rolling them over and over, swaying, bouncing, just overall giving Kuro the best ride of his life. She was completely in control, and from the way she bounced, shimmied, and rode him, she loved it just as much as she loved him.

"Ooh! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum! I'm about to cum!" Black Heart's gyration become more frantic, less precise, and as she started to lean forward and grind her clit against him. Kuro knew she was coming close by the way her vaginal muscles tightened around him. The white haired woman came spectacularly, the view from Kuro's perspective amazing as she joyously threw her head back, her entire body rolling in a long, wave-like motion as she continues to cum.

She rode him gently for a few minutes more, prolonging her pleasure, before looking down at him with a smile. She realized however, that Kuro hadn't finished yet. She was about to ask why when he took one hand, placed in on her back, and skillfully flipped them so he was on top of her. She let out a small squeak, and suddenly she was empty as Kuro withdrew. Before she could protest, he flipped her over so that she was facedown.

It was only a moment more before he entered her again. Kuro had zero doubts this was going to be it. She was too hot, too sensual for him to continue much longer. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust forward, slowly, but firmly. Kuro knew he wouldn't last much longer, and wanted Black Heart to have one more spectacular orgasm. He thrust again, starting to pick up the pace; hand occasionally leaving Black Heart's hip to deliver a playful swat on her toned, sculpted rear. She jumped and yelped at first, but realized it hadn't hurt, not really, and in fact made her own body push back against him faster. Kuro delved in deeper, his thrusts strong, dominant, and unyielding. This was the exact opposite of Black Heart being in control, and in this position, she loved it!

"I love you! I love you so much!" Black Heart screamed as something began building up quickly from inside her loins, something so powerful that she couldn't wait for it to arrive. Fortunately, it was only mere moments before the bomb went off behind her eyes and she erupted into the most powerful orgasm of her life, screaming Kuro's name all the while, as he tried to drive further, he found that he couldn't. The goddess's snatch was clamping down so tightly around him he couldn't thrust anymore, and it was too much for him.

It was now Kuro who came, jets of white hot cum shooting inside of Black Heart, the feeling so strong it triggered a small aftershock orgasm as she was filled even more than before. It was exhilarating, breathtaking, and intense. The lovers separated, gasping for breath, small spasms wracking both of their bodies as they came down for the final time that night.

Black Heart turned to her side, that glorious view of her body visible again, and started tracing circles on her angel's chest. She smirked while staring directly into his eyes; "That was… rather satisfactory. I think you'll make a fine lover from now on, no?"

Kuro, still gasping for air, just lazily raised his hand with a weak "Yaaaaaay…"

* * *

Kuro and Noire were once again seated together in the water. The previous awkward air completely lost and forgotten, simply replaced by an aura of tranquility. Noire raised her arm as Kuro's soapy hands ran up and down them; "Icarus? Two things, okay?"

"Shoot," he replied, moving on to washing her breasts, a lot more comfortable with it since they just had sex not too long ago.

Noire sighed at the feeling of his hands on her breasts, but continued to speak; "Number one: while I can't stop any other girls from falling in love with you, just remember that this…" she grabbed his dick. "…belongs to me and only me, got it?"

"Y-yeah. And number two is…?"

"Tell anyone about this **and I'll definitely kill you…** _Darling~"_ Noire seemed way too happy to be issuing a threat. Kuro stiffened up, and not in the good way, mind you.

 _'Dating a tsundere goddess is gonna be a long, long journey…'_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this first chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Guys Aren't So Bad (Kuro x Chika)**

 **~ Peace!**


	4. Guys Aren't So Bad

**Before we begin, I've gotta announce something. For the past three days, I've been trying to upload this chapter and the next one at relatively the same time, but somehow all the power on the first floor of my house just suddenly cut off. Worse than that, my Internet's gone to shit as well, so I'm forced to use my mobile data to connect to the internet, which in turn raises the bill my phone. I hate that with a passion as it totally fucked up my update schedule. So, I'm sorry for the inconsistency and hope that this will mitigate it somewhat.**

 **Neptune: Nepu! So, that means I'll still get my time to shine?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Yes. Are you really in such a hurry to get laid?**

 **Neptune: *blushes* Maybe…**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: You naughty, naughty girl, you…**

 **Neptune: Well, I try. Note let's get nep-neppin'~! ⌒(≧▽ ° )**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Damn straight!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Guys Aren't So Bad** **(Kuro x Chika)**

Chika Hakozaki, Oracle of Leanbox, slung her beach bag over her shoulder and wandered down the paved pathway that led to Leanbox's only pool. A trio of butterflies floated past while trees and lush plants overflowed from raised garden beds, creating a shady oasis from the summer sun. She drew in a breath and let it out in a contented sigh. If it hadn't been for the glass ceiling looming over her, it would have felt like walking through a tropical rainforest. After arriving to the reception desk and paying the appropriate amount of credits, Chika headed for the far-end of the place.

She stripped off her summer shirt and dropped it onto the nearby lounge chair, then dropped her bag right next to it. Chika wandered over to the pool in her black swimsuit with gold rings adorning both pieces, taking time at the edge to indulge in a long stretch.

In all honesty, there were a few people that she would've liked to bring with her. The first would be, of course, her darling "sister" Vert but she was once again too immersed in her gaming addiction to go. Next would be her good friend, Cave, but her job in the SMD took up a good chunk of her time and she couldn't go.

The third… would be an angel boy—yes, a BOY—by the name of Kuro. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made him so special to her, but no matter what she says he was there in her heart and there was no way she could remove him.

"Hi, Miss Hakozaki!"

She didn't have to turn around to know who stood there. If his cute, somewhat feminine voice hadn't been a dead giveaway, the fact that no one else ever called her "Miss Hakozaki" told her it was the person she was about to elaborate on not five seconds ago.

Chika turned to face him; "H-Hey. What are you doing here?" She mentally cursed herself for that slight stutter but her sudden feeling of timidity obviously flew over his head. Her heart thumped harder at the sight of him. She hid her reaction behind her smile and let her gaze slide over him.

His blue-green trunks sat low on his hips and his white tank top hugged his thin frame and showed just a hint of developing muscle. The deep sapphire orbs he called eyes and his black unkempt hair unfortunately only added to his charm. She wanted to sigh at the vision then mentally slapped herself for being so easily affected by him.

Chika had only recently come to terms that she had developed a crush on Kuro, and although he'd never shown the slightest interest in her, she'd figured making a move on him would help open his eyes to her appeal. With the benefit of hindsight and a little more maturity, she could see now why that idea had been destined for failure. Six months later, her cheeks still grew hot at the memory of him laughing at her inexperienced attempts at seduction, easily misconstruing them as practical jokes. It had been so awkward she would have laughed too if she hadn't been completely mortified.

The angel smiled as he walked over to her; "Looks like we both had plans to beat the heat at the pool today."

His gaze dropped to her breasts for a fraction of a second as he accidentally bumped his shoulder against hers. He'd always hoped that she wouldn't notice these subtle glances at her body, easily blaming his male hormones for them. However, for Chika, she knew she was in trouble when just that brief flicker of interest could get her pulse racing; "I guess you're right."

"Your swimsuit is really pretty, Miss Hakozaki," he complimented her. He had noticed subtle changes in the Oracle's behavior towards him, i.e. she's been hugging him a lot more and has been doing it not only in front of Vert and the other goddesses (to his chagrin because of Neptune's little quips about it), but some of the other Leanbox citizens, making things a bit more difficult for Kuro. The spiky haired boy could take it, though, since he'd rather see Chika happy.

Chika's cheeks turned pink at his honest words; "Oh, shut up, you…"

"I'm serious. You look really beautiful. But then again…" he put a hand on his chin, but then smiled his usual broad smile. "…when haven't you?!"

As if Cupid had struck her with a love arrow, Chika's pink cheeks darkened to a deep crimson color. It both amazed and angered her that he had this power over her and had absolutely no idea. Many times she'd silently admonished herself for being such a wimp about the whole situation. She should have been having fun trying to turn the tables on him but the embarrassment from the last time she'd tried was still too fresh in her memory.

Kuro noticed the shift in colors on her face and tilted his head. But then, remembered the conversation he hand with Vert a little bit before he came here…

* * *

 _"Hey, Lady Ver-Ver? Can I talk to you about something?" Kuro asked as he walked up to the blonde, gaming goddess. However, Vert was in the middle of another raid in her favorite MMO, so she was only halfway paying attention to him. "It's more like, I need a woman's perspective…"_

 _"A woman's perspective?" now, this caught Vert's interest just as she finished her raid with another flawless victory. Taking off her headset and turning around, the CPU of Leanbox was ready to hear what it was he wanted a woman's perspective on._

 _"It sorta has something to do with Miss Hakozaki," the boy admitted, scratching the back of his head._

 _"Chika? What's the matter?"_

 _"Well, ya see. I think I might've done something to make her mad at me that I don't remember doing…"_

 _"And that would be…"_

 _"Well, I couldn't help but notice the way Miss Hakozaki's been acting lately. I mean, whenever I so much as glance at her, she turns away from me immediately. Her face gets all red, too. And I've counted four times where our hands, like, accidentally touched and she pulls back like I set her hand on fire. I dunno if that's because she hates me, but I, like, REALLY don't want her to hate me," Kuro listed off with his fingers, not at all noticing that for each piece of evidence he offered, Vert's smile grew wider and wider. She was actually privy to the fact that her Oracle, Chika Hakozaki, has quite the crush on the young angel._

'Oh, how it must feel to be in love. I envy you, Chika,' _she thought dreamily before she noticed Kuro's expectant gaze._

 _"You're not listening to me, are you?"_

 _"Oh, I was, dear," she assured him._

 _"What'd I just say?"_

 _"You're rather concerned about the possibility that Chika is upset with you. Although, rest assured that those concerns are for naught. She does not hate you in the slightest."_

 _"Really? Yessss! Whew, I got so scared," Kuro wiped his forehead of imaginary sweat. "Wait. But then, do you know why it is that she's acting like this?"_

 _Vert had to stop herself from either giggling or face palming. She wasn't about to give away her Oracle's little secret, but maybe she could give him subtle hints, instead?_

 _"Icarus, do you know how a woman acts when she's 'interested' in someone?" she began._

 _"Mmm…" the angel hummed, trying to come up with an answer. "No. No, I don't. But you're a woman, too, so can you help me?"_

 _"Well, Icarus, when a girl likes a boy they are usually going out of their way to get him to notice her."_

'Well, she tends to greet me especially whenever I come to visit… And on top of that, she's even started hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.'

 _"Depending on the type of girl, they usually blush around the object of their affection and stutter whenever they talk to said person."_

'I never knew why it was she always did that. I assumed it was because it was cold in the Bascilicom. Her outfit is a little bit on the nose…'

 _"Also, they will give gifts to their love interest as a sign and token of affection."_

'Well, there was that time when… Hold up…'

 _"But… if what you're saying is true, then…" Kuro's expression changed. "Oh… my… goddess…"_

 _"Have you figured it out, yet?" Vert asked. Kuro merely nodded, still not really believing the fact that Chika was in love with him, of all people._

 _"B-but why?! Don't get me wrong, Miss Hakozaki is really, really pretty and awesome, but I'm clueless as to what I could've done that would warrant her liking me in that way!"_

 _"I know you've just found out, but I have a suggestion…" Vert pointed out and Kuro leaned in. "Try to acknowledge her advances more. As in, letting whatever happens happen. If she wants cuddle, let her. If she wants to spend time with you in general, go do so. I'm certain that I don't need to tell you what you need to do when she offers you food."_

 _"Darn straight! But how?!"_

 _"It's simple… I don't know."_

 _"But you're a woman! You should know what!"_

 _"Yes, but I'm not Chika. You'll have to figure out what to do on your own, unfortunately."_

 _Kuro looked pensive for a moment before becoming resolute; "Alright. I get what you're saying. Thanks, Lady Ver-Ver!"_

 _He hugged the blonde goddess before heading out of her room, just in time for her next raid to start…_

* * *

 _'I've gotta start noticing Miss Hakozaki a bit more!'_ Kuro nodded to himself, not noticing the green haired girl taking a dive in the water. Chika must have seen him zone out as she sliced her hand through the water and sent a wave splashing onto his face. Before he could make a move she took off, trying to put some distance between them. Several strokes in, Kuro grabbed her ankle and dragged her back toward him.

Chika was surprised at how strong he was despite looking like a thirteen-year-old. She let out a laughing scream and kicked to no effect before suddenly finding herself twisted around and pressed against his smaller frame; "Gotcha, Chika!"

Another surge of flustered heat ran through her as her name left his lips, but she immediately hid it and wiggled her way out of his grasp; "You were saying?"

* * *

…

They both spent a good few hours at the pool. Eventually, other people would arrive, but to the angel and Oracle, they were in their own little world. Over the course of their time there, it got to the point where they were the only ones left there as the sun began setting. They walked over to where their bags were placed at and left to the shower stalls to wash off the chlorine from the water. Incidentally, they chose stalls directly next to each other as these were the kind of stalls with barriers to protect one's modesty.

"Hey, Icarus?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though it was completely coincidental that we ran into each other, I'm… really glad that I got to spend the day with you. I… don't really hang out with a lot of guys in the first place."

"No problem. I like hanging out with you, Miss Hakozaki."

"Icarus. You don't have to keep calling me 'Miss Hakozaki.' Just 'Chika' is alright."

"Oh! Okay then, Chika," Kuro adhered to her request. They continued to cleanse themselves in comfortable silence into Kuro heard Chika's stall door open. But then, he froze when his door came open and he felt two soft and wet cushions on the back of his head. "Ch-Chika?"

 _"Icarus~"_ Chika whispered his name into his ear lovingly before turning his face towards her and kissing him. The sudden bold act brought a nice shade of color to both of their faces. Once they've separated, their eyes met; cerulean to vermilion.

"Chika, I—" Kuro wanted to continue, but the greenette (Original word. Do not steal!) hushed him with a slender finger to his lips.

"Please just don't talk. I want to savor this moment with you. I love you," Their lips met once again, and after just a few seconds of taking it slow, Chika began sucking on Kuro's lips which was followed by him doing the same to her. As their mouths met again, their tongues immediately found their way into each other's mouths and were passionately grappling as they swapped saliva.

Chika's hand soon found its way to Kuro's bare chest, and she stroked his frame all the way down until she found his steadily growing member. The angel let out a little noise that clued her in that she was doing something right. The Oracle was caught by surprise when Kuro's hand reached out and cupped her left breast. She wrapped one hand around him, her middle fingertip and her thumb were about an inch apart. She looked up at me as she began stroking her hand up and down his shaft. Her eyes were pleading that he did not stop her.

The incredible feeling of pleasure to his nether regions compelled him to let her do what she wanted. With a nod, Kuro threw his head back as he felt a new sensation and looked down to see Chika looking up at him as she ran her tongue all around the head as she continued jerking him off.

Then, she stopped her ministrations. The boy was about to protest when she suddenly dragged her tongue up along the length until she pushed her lips around the head. He could feel her tongue flicking his glans. Chika shyly smiled up at him as she, very slowly, started a fantastic blowjob on Kuro's cock. Her hands were following her mouth action as she slowly took more and more of him in until the entire appendage was in her mouth.

Despite being a complete novice at giving head, Chika showed a surprising amount of skill with this sort of thing. Her right hand slithered underneath and onto her warm mound. Pressing her palm flat against the damp surface her fingers traced along the crevice between her lips soothingly in a vertical pattern. She rose up shortly after to where her chest met his pelvis and guided her ample E-cups to squeeze in on Kuro's dick. Kuro let out a gasp of excitement at this new found sensation, Chika continued on by pressing those soft and malleable orbs together on his length.

Tilting her head forward, she lightly sucked at the tip of his rod while still crushing the shaft between her mounds. In response the boy's hands landed on her hair and gripped tightly, but not unbearably so. Chika really enjoyed the face he was making and the rather cute sounds escaping from him. A smile adorned her face for a split second before she shut her eyes and pushed herself further down where the entirety of the tip was inside her mouth.

She suckled on it, her tongue circling around the tip slowly, tantalizingly. A salty taste grazed her taste buds as a bit of Kuro's pre-cum leaked out. Not really the greatest, but she knows she'll get used to it. This continued on for minutes until Chika realized that he was getting close to his limit and may burst. She was about to let that happen yet. As such, she ceased her breast job and removed her mouth from his member. Kuro protested with a disgruntled moan until he felt Chika's slender hands grab both of his. She guided his left hand to her right breast and his right hand to her nether regions.

It was smooth and completely drenched with both the shower water and her own arousal. Not a hint of pubic hair was to be seen. Slowly, his index and middle finger began making slight movements across her slit. Chika's light squeaks and shortness of breath let him know that he was doing something right. He had never even come close to touching a woman's private parts, so he was as much of an amateur as the Oracle herself was. Kuro leaned forward, slowly ensnaring her soft lips with his once again, causing her to melt to completely into his space. She slowly closed her eyes savoring the taste of his lips and raised her right hand to the back of his head.

Their lips curled together in a deliberately slow and succinct manner that eventually led to Chika prying open his mouth, letting her tongue slither inside. She moaned within his mouth as the hand clutching at her breast began to squeeze and move. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started poking and prodding the pink colored tip, making the girl gasp and sigh. Meanwhile, Kuro slid his two digits past her folds, forcing her to buck her hips.

His fingers withdrew enough to the tip before burrowing back inside, Chika's eyes squeezed shut, Kuro continued sliding his finger in and out gradually picking up speed while continued to suck on her tongue. A couple more minutes was all it took for her to thrash about loudly moaning and bucking her hips against his hand coating it in her sweet honey. After a couple of seconds, she ceased climax just as Kuro detached his mouth from hers. She was breathing hard and wearing a sultry expression.

"Kuro… I can't wait anymore," Chika whispered as he ran his soiled hand under the shower water. It was a well-known fact that if someone calls Kuro by his birth name, then they meant whatever it was that they were saying to him. She followed up by placing her hands on the wall directly across from the door. Kuro felt his jaw drop when looking upon the green haired girl's supple buttocks accompanied with the view of her slightly quivering pussy presented to him. "Hurry… I want you inside me right now."

Kuro was not about to object in any way as he aligned his rod with her slicked folds. He made a move to cup Chika's breast, which she fully allowed and encouraged. She started to get impatient, though, as the few short seconds that Kuro was preparing himself to fuck her felt like hours to her.

To her delight, Kuro had the tip of his cock positioned between her legs, just touching her cavern. He probed it first by sliding it along her slit a few times, earning sounds of approval from her. When Chika felt him shortly enter, she gasped and pressed back, assisting him in his entry of her. Her pussy gripped his cock as he continued to push, and massaged its length until his pelvis pressed against her ass.

She let out a few groans of pain as he had successfully popped her cherry, claiming her as his woman. Kuro started tweaking her nipple and brought her into another deep kiss which she gratefully accepted as to keep her mind off of this pain. Eventually, said pain subsided and Chika gave him the cue to start moving. He pulled out, carefully as to not cause Chika any more discomfort, until just the tip was still inside before reinserting himself until his pelvis was against her ass again. Rinse and repeat as the Oracle let out a gasp, then a moan each time. Thus continued for a few more minutes until she turned her head to look at him with lustful crimson eyes.

"I'm fine now. You can… be rougher with me…"

Kuro's face was flush with intense pleasure as he continued hammering into her tight passage. The couple continued their love-making for several more minutes until the empty stall became filled with the sounds of running water and uncensored sex: slight rhythmic slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the wet sounds of Chika being penetrated, and their breathing, heavy and erratic, filled with pleasure and desire for release.

Kuro then shifted himself and lifted her leg with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. Chika turned her body to the side and gripped his arm to ensure that she didn't fall. Resuming his thrusts, Kuro leaned forward and kissed Chika. She moaned into his mouth and the two had their tongues battle it out.

Her pussy had his dick in a vice grip, convulsing around him tightly upon every insertion. Kuro slammed his hips deep pounding his penis inside of her. Chika's mouth opened wide as her moans became louder and Kuro silenced her by sticking two fingers into her mouth. Never in a million years would Chika have imagined to be taken in such a naughty position, with a male no less. Kuro started to fondle her breasts again. She smiled back at him; "I didn't think you'd like breasts this much~"

He gave a breathy, yet embarrassed chucked; "Heheh… I guess I just… found the right pair…"

"You're really cute when you're honest, y'know?" Chika teased just as an insatiable knot of lust started to grow in her crotch which would only be remedied when he cums inside of her. But for now, she focused on his fondling and undulations. Her breathy moans became more frequent and prominent when he sped up once again. "Ooh! Just like that! Like that! You're gonna make me cum really soon!"

She cupped his cheek and continued to whisper; "Can't hold back… for much longer? It's… a safe day for me… so you can… cum… inside~"

Chika's pussy muscles frantically convulsed around Kuro's appendage, his head reeling back with a strained face as he finally reached his peak, emptying his load into her womb. The green haired girl ended up cumming alongside him, their bodily fluids conjoining before they finished their respective climaxes. Kuro pulled out of her, leaving globs of white goo to seep out.

In one last move of eroticism, Chika reached down to her leaking cunt and scooped up a bit of Kuro's cum and bringing it to her mouth. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, while staring directly into his eyes; "Y'know, before I met you, I never even considered dating a man before. They were all the same to me. But…"

She pecked his cheeks, then his lips; "I was wrong. I just needed to meet the right one. Now I know that all guys aren't so bad after all~"

A knocking on the stall door interrupted their moment together; "Hello? We're closing in ten minutes. Are you finished, yet?"

It was Kuro who answered; "U-uh, yeah! Just wrapping things up!"

 _"It looks like we took longer than we realized,"_ he whispered just as the employee walked away.

 _"But it was time worth spending, right?"_

 _"Heheh. True,"_ Kuro didn't complain. Losing his virginity and gaining a girlfriend, what more could he want?! He got up, helping Chika to her feet as her legs were still a little wobbly. _"So… is this a one-time thing, or…?"_

 _"Oh, of course not! I'm not cruel,"_ she lightly admonished him, giving him a bop on the head. _"We'll just have to get a hotel room next time~"_

 _"Aww, yeah!"_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Flavors of Pudding (Kuro x Neptune)**

 **Neptune: _Finally!_**

 **~ Peace!**


	5. Flavors of Pudding

**The power in my living room is still out, yet I got my internet back a couple days ago, so YES! Thank you, Jesus… True Goddess… whatever!**

 **Neptune: So, is it my turn, now?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Yes. Yes, it is.**

 **Neptune: Alright! Let's go, Icarus~!**

 **Kuro: *glares at me* This was all YOUR idea…**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Yes. And I am damn proud of it as well!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Flavors of Pudding (Kuro x Neptune/Purple Heart)**

"Which will it be today? Almond jelly… Banana… Butterscotch… Chocolate…" Kuro muttered to himself when his eyes glossed across the panel selection of various ice cream flavor buckets. Here, he was alone in a popular snack shop of Planeptune looking for creamy snacks for himself and the bubbly yet lazy CPU, Neptune, but also it was to occasionally let loose and have some fun between various quests. He let out quick cackle at one of the flavors being called 'Spotted Dick.' (A/N: Yes, these are all real flavors. I Googled it.)

When his hands floated above the next choice, the lemon pudding, he accidentally touched fingers with that of another person seeking the same treat; "Oops, I'm so—Lady Neptune?"

The lavender haired girl blinked several times while looking directly at him before tossing Kuro a smile and a cute wink. She caused him to blush just when she gestured her left hand to the flavor beside them; "Oh, well, lookie-lookie. It looks like we've got the same tastes, Icarus~"

"I'll say. Here, you have it. I'll just take… chocolate fudge. Even though I don't know what the difference between this and regular chocolate is…" the boy mumbled the last part to himself. "Hey, how 'bout I pay for both of us. It's the nice thing to do for a literal goddess such as yourself, right?"

"Oh? Well, if you insist on being such a gentleman, then, by all means, but afterwards we're done," she beamed, but she didn't get the response she was looking for. Seeing him slant his head sadly, she tapped him on the nose to grab his attention once more. "Oh, for Nep's sake, I meant we're done here. I know a place where we can eat our delicious morsels in peace~"

"Ohhh… Sure! Sounds like fun," Kuro instantly perked up and agreed, swiftly taking Neptune's chosen pudding cup and beelining it to the register. After paying the appropriate amount of credits, Neptune's small and dainty hand took a hold of his and began dragging him towards her favorite spot to eat pudding at.

* * *

…

Neptune had, indeed, shown Kuro a nice, isolated spot on the top of a hill. A lone tree and the rest of a fresh green pasture decorated by various types of flowers, perfect for sitting on and relaxing, covered the hill. The view was quite a sight to behold, vast and radiant, and in the distance you could see the large buildings that made up her nation, accompanied by the ever blue sky and clouds, both shining with full brightness. In the upper left side, the sun lit up the bay of water as its beauty shone upon Gamindustri. The angel decided that this was, indeed, the right decision. He was glad Neptune invited him out here to eat some pudding.

As they enjoyed their pudding, Neptune was giggling throughout because she found his dorkiness somewhat charming, gasping in delight whenever she tasted her treat, and moaning whenever she tasted some more. Eventually, Neptune got situated between his legs and into his lap. This current position was much more intimate than he had anticipated and he blushed brightly. She occasionally looked back at Kuro, who gave a friendly smile back at her, before looking back down with a faint blush. She didn't know why someone as mundane as him was giving such good vibes among other awkward mushy feelings, but she few inklings of what was going on.

The petite goddess had already shown signs of being interested in the young angel, but her natural exuberance did a good job in hiding it. Kuro was sweet, nice, and as cute as as a kitty at times. As of recently, their interactions have skyrocketed to the point where, unfortunately, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are poking fun at the possibility that she may be falling for him.

…and unfortunately for her, they were right on the money…

Neptune really liked him— _"Correction: I love him"_ —hey, I'm narrating here! From the day that she met him, she found him pretty adorkable and fun to watch. Just an awkward goofball that she couldn't stay mad at or say "no" to. He was just such a nice little man—keyword: little—who wouldn't even hurt a fly… unless you were what he considered a threat to anyone in his "family," then he would try to kick your teeth in. The Loweean was a good fighter and he sure as hell never backed down. He would throw himself at his opponent again and again, not caring how many hits he took. But to most of the people in Gamindustri as a whole, he was just that (lucky) little boy that got along swimmingly with the CPUs.

"Say… Icarus?" in a rare melancholic type of voice, Neptune grabbed his attention. "Be honest with me; am I really that lazy to you?"

"…? Why bring that up, Lady Neptune?"

"It's just that well when everybody describes the kind of person I am, they always use 'powerful, but lazy…' I mean, I do hate working and all that with a passion, but don't we all at some point?"

Kuro sighed and shifted Neptune's now blushing face to meet his; "M'lady… there's a fine line between not liking work and being lazy with your work and… sadly, yes, you are that lazy…"

Neptune deflated, but the boy wasn't done, yet; "Hey, hey, hey! Don't go all emo on me. Just hear me out. While everybody—yourself included—know that you have a tendency to slack off and shirk responsibilities, keep in mind all of the amazing extracurricular stuff you've accomplished. You've defeated a crazy witch and saved Gamindustri. You befriended the other CPUs even though you four were originally bitter enemies. Made the headline in a major news article… even though you couldn't even read it… You've traveled to a different dimension and ended up saving that version's Gamindustri as well as ours, even going so far as to befriend the inhabitants there. All in the course of what… five games? I dunno…"

"Remember, you're the face of this entire franchise. I'm just the main character in this particular smut fan fic. Like seriously, it is called 'Hyperdimension NEPTUN-ia'" Kuro took a breath, ready to continue, when something soft and warm touched his lips—Neptune's. This sudden action made his eyes go wide with astonishment.

This girl—a goddess, no less—was actually kissing him! And on top of that, it was his first kiss! Neptune was feeling butterflies in her stomach go wild. It was her first time dealing with something like this and she wasn't sure how she should be handling it, so she simply closed her eyes and let her body do the talking for her. After pulling back, her usual broad smile returned full force, which he returned.

"I've gotta admit. Your acting skills are no joke," he half-joked/half-complimented. Neptune let out a small giggle.

"Whoops! Ya got me~" she made a cute expression while saying that line. "I'm just trying to set up the mood for the incoming sex scene. Besides, you're the dork that said all that mushy stuff to get me to fall for ya~"

"Did… it work?"

Neptune simply turned her body to face him, not caring about the fact that she was now straddling him; "Nope! Because I already fell for ya before. Now lay one on me, pal~!"

It took Kuro a second to realize what she had meant, but as soon as he did he leaned in closer, his eyes closing as he kissed Neptune dead on the lips. Her lips brushed softly against his at first, before melting against him and kissing him delicately. Both of their hearts skidded as sparks ran through every part of their bodies and their cheeks quickly grew hot.

Neptune's mouth opened, eagerly wanting to feel his tongue with hers. He followed her lead and his tongue slithered over her lips. Her body pressed into his and his hand moved over to the back of her neck. Their tongues gently massaged and curled with each other's, the combined taste of lemon and chocolate pudding on their tongues.

While the petite's hands roamed his hair, Kuro's hand slid down her back and onto her rear. This startled Neptune into pulling back, a shiny string of saliva emerging from their lips; "So now begins the Rated 'M' stuff? Well, for the sake of the readers, I'm ready to nep!"

Her hand quickly found the zipper of her hoodie and tugged. The article of clothing cane undone and was quickly discarded as Neptune was now clad only in her striped white/blue bra and panties. Kuro lifted the bra that hid those adorable little A-cups, using one arm to steady himself against the soft ground. He moved the other one to Neptune's tits, slowly fondling them in rotation.

The girl gave little yelps and moans before speaking again; "Don't be shy. I know they're small but rub 'em both~"

Now, both of his hands were on Neptune's itty-bitty titties. Kuro fondled and pinched at them in slow bliss inducing rotations causing the lavender haired girl to shiver and moan in response. He continued squeezing her flesh for a couple of minutes until he shifted to pinching/flicking her nipples making her feel really wet down south. Before long, his mouth enclosed on one nipple elegantly sucking on it into his mouth while he moved his right hand down between her thighs, cupping the thin slit known as her vagina.

"Normally, this sexy bod's off limits, but for this smut fic I'll—Aaaahhh~" Neptune tried speaking in between her moaning, but the intense feeling of ecstasy in her loins made her stop midway. She continued to moan as Kuro continued playing with her womanly parts. Not before long, she began to breath out heavily, and finally panting as if trying to hold something in. "Ooh! Yeah…! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

True to her words, Neptune quickly experienced her first ever orgasm. Her sweet honey gushed out and stained her panties, but she was already going to remove them in the first place. She got down from his lap and swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers, his rigid length rising to the occasion.

"Bon appetit~" Neptune says while smirking. She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lips, making contact with the bottom of his shaft. He nervously flinched as she leisurely made her way to the top, tongue swishing left and right. She suckled on his head before taking most of his rod in. Her mouth was warm and immediately inviting. His breathing had picked up already while she began sucking up and down his cock. Neptune was sending him new levels of pleasure at a consistent rate, slowly making it too much to withstand, the craving to ejaculate soon overcoming him.

"You're gonna cum now, ain't ya? Well, go ahead and do it in my mouth!" she says huskily. Her hair spilled around her face and shoulders as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick at an even faster pace, making it glisten with her wetness. Kuro's excitement surpassed mere arousal and he gathered up a handful of her hair.

With a small grunt, Kuro's release finally came as thick ropes of semen splurged out from his hardness. The goddess felt the hot, white liquid travel down her throat as she swallowed greedily. Low gulping sounds combined with her soft moans were a sign of that. She closed her eyes in concentration as she gradually swallowed every drop of his essence, admiring the addicting, salty taste.

"You didn't… have to… swallow it…" Kuro said between ragged breaths.

"Well, I thought it'd be sexier if I did. But seriously, though, that was a pretty big load ya blew back there. And your thingy's still rock solid~"

Neptune brought a finger to her chin in contemplation, looking up at the sky. Before Kuro could ask what was wrong, she whispered in his ear; "I made you feel good, now you've gotta do the same to me. And I know just how~"

…

A few seconds later and the girl was sitting atop Kuro's face, her panties dangling from her left ankle as he started running his tongue up and across her slit. She cupped a breast in each hand, tracing circles around her areola and flicking her hardened nipples while moaning loudly. This continued for a full minute until Neptune told him to stick his tongue inside and he did. Her face was contorted in one of crazed bliss as a result, but she was still distracted from servicing him. Feeling a kinky idea come up, Nep sat back further smothering the angel's face with her cunt and placing herself to touch his cock with her gentle feet.

She slid her left hand towards her crotch, sliding her fingers over the little nub that was her clit. She felt herself ready to squirt very soon as she continued to masturbate while giving Kuro a footjob using her stocking-clad feet. The boy in question's hands gripped her firm buttocks the entire time. He moved his tongue in circles over Neptune's cunt and slowly moved his bottom lip against her outer lips.

They continued like this for a full minute before the goddess showed notable signs of incoming release. Privy to this, Kuro darts his tongue at different angles at sporadic speeds until her snatch convulsed around his spongy flesh as the tidal waves of climax hit her without restraint; "I'm… I'm cumming!"

Kuro lapped up her juices as best he could while playing with her little nub some more, which extended her orgasm. Letting her come down for a bit, she moved off of his face and placed her hands on the bark of the lone tree. Her delicate rear was on full display for him and she even wiggled it invitingly; "Come here, big boy~"

That was all the invitation that Kuro needed as he stationed his meat rod in front of her pussy, slowly pushing in. Neptune gasped, and then let out a low moan as they were finally joined together. Kuro groaned deeply as her velvety tunnel opened around him swallowed him inside. He reveled in every sensation as he filled her. He pulled out so slowly that Neptune could feel every bump and line on his cock. Each one of them hit that spot inside that had driven her wild earlier. She tossed her head back and gasped at the sensation it was provoking. Her channel clinched, trying desperately to keep him inside her. He pulled out until just the very tip was left in then slammed back in.

Neptune let out a scream and Kuro lifted her left leg with her turning her body to the side to face him. He began to thrust hard and fast, each insertion pushing him further and further in until she felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every movement. Neptune dug her nails into the tree, holding on as tightly as she could as the pleasure built and built until she could hardly breathe. She could hear his own shouts of pleasure as he plunged into her over and over again, but was too lost in her own little world to really do anything.

Finally, like a dam bursting, she came. Neptune was floating in a sea of pleasure, her entire body tingling and pulsing with sensation. Kuro gave one more hard thrust then stiffened above me before groaning deeply and joining her. She was only vaguely aware of Kuro pulling out before collapsing to her knees, the angel falling backwards onto the grass. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, not at all noticing Nep getting up. His eyes eventually shot back open when he felt something warm and wet encasing his semi-hardened member.

"What the…?" he shot right back up to see the cold blue eyes of Neptune's HDD form, Purple Heart, completely naked and staring right at him with an alluring gaze while sucking fervently on his cock. "Lady Purple Heart!"

She relieved herself of his pole and began stroking it instead before saying; "You're seriously going to continue calling the one sucking on your cock 'Lady?' I think we're way past formality, Icarus~"

Purple Heart gave Kuro no time to reply when she planted her lips onto his. In unison, their mouths opened and their tongues desperately sought each other out. Their tongues curled and twisted together in a deep, unending kiss, muffled sloshing sounds reverberating within their mouths as they continued swapping saliva, soft moaning escaping both of them. The angel's right hand found Purple Heart's left breast and squeezed gently. His fingertips trailed along the curve of her soft flesh and making her release a gasp softly. Her perfectly sized and rounded E-cups were amazing to the touch and he could feel her nipple swell against his palm. Small sparks of heat shot up her spine as she pulled him deeper into their heated lip lock. The goddess brought her hand over his, guiding him on how to properly please her.

Purple Heart didn't know what hit her when all of a sudden she was flipped over to her back with her lover looming over her. He was on top of her, pressed against her body and grinding against her gently. Her legs were wrapped around him while her arms did the same over his neck. Kuro's hands slid up and down her sides, feeling her generous curves. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. He heard Purple Heart's whimpers and sighs in his ear, giving him a great sense of satisfaction.

His right hand slithered downwards and onto her lower lips. Pressing his palm flat against the sopping wet surface, his fingers traced along the crevice between her folds soothingly in a vertical pattern. Purple Heart's breathing became loud and ragged, Kuro's calloused hand was doing its job alright, but the near instantaneous escalation of stimulation was attributed to her happiness that it was him who was giving her such high amounts of pleasure. Purple Heart's legs slowly hiked up into the air before she dug her heels into the dirt, her back arched a little bit with the sensation of Kuro's two main fingers digging further and further into her cunt.

"I-Icarus… Aaahh…!" she bucked her hips once Kuro's fingers curled upwards and stroked her G-spot. Sensing that that was a rather good spot, he focused specifically on that spot, causing Purple Heart to quickly approach an explosive orgasm. Her inner walls tightly clenched around his fingers and she pulled him close to herself to the point where she was smothering him with her breasts.

Once she came down from her high, she immediately released the poor, suffocating boy and he let out hefty breaths of oxygen; "Sweet air!"

Purple Heart surprised Kuro by pressing her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, moving them up and down rhythmically before switching to left and right, and then back to the vertical movements. She gave occasional licks to the tip of his phallus. The slick tool easily slid up and down the valley between her globes, Purple Heart pressing them tighter around his cock. Soon, Kuro began to buck his hips, getting himself off on the stimulation of being between her breasts. Purple Heart, at that point, has simply stayed there, keeping her mounds pressed together against his rigidity.

"Your cock is twitching quite a bit. It's really cute, just like its owner~" she began speaking sensually to him, only getting him closer and closer to the brink. "You look ready to cum… and just from my breasts, too. It's okay. Cum. I want to feel your hot stuff all over me. I won't mind at all~"

After mere minutes of his powerful thrusting, he began to climax. Ropes of his white spunk forcefully shot out of his pole and onto Purple Heart's face and breasts. Kuro continued to hold her breasts tightly and thrust his penis in, extending his orgasm by just a bit, before extracting himself. His rigidity remained and a bit of his cum was left, so Purple Heart placed her hands on his rear and took him back into her mouth. She slurped up the last bits of his essence, not bothering to clean up the mess he made on her body.

Purple Heart then leaned her back on the trunk of the tree, her legs spread wide as she hastily used both hands to spread her lower lips invitingly with a bedroom gaze sent in Kuro's direction; "Ready for one more round?"

Nodding his head to the point where the goddess was surprised that he didn't get whiplash, Kuro dashed towards her location and readily positioned himself before sheathing his length into her. Purple Heart moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it nonetheless. Her breaths were rapid gasps as his cock nestled against her cervix. She wrapped her legs tight around his hips and her hands around his back, bringing him down on top of her. His hands landed on either side of her.

"You don't have to go slow. I can take it," she encouraged. Kuro withdrew just as quickly as he entered her. He listened to Purple Heart's heavy breathing as he established a hasty rhythm that allowed them to feel every sensation and every emotion. Her hips lifted up to meet his and she rolled her hips, digging his organ deeper inside of her, smearing it through her wetness. Her cunt naturally suckled his cock and her walls squeezed even tighter around him as he pushed inside of her. Kuro relished the slick friction as the thick ridge of his cock slid in and out of her.

"Icarus, this is... This is wow. You feel amazing fit someone so young~"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kuro proudly responded.

"You'd better… because we're… definitely going to be doing this… much more than… once~" Purple Heart's pauses were accentuated by a moan or a sigh.

"I'm a hundred percent looking forward to it!"

The time fit talking became finished as Kuro repeatedly buried himself into Purple Heart at a steadily increasing rate. However, he soon felt the stirrings of an orgasm coming on. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her with his organ completely enveloped by her. He held himself there, waiting for the sensation to pass as her cunt clenched his throbbing cock. He felt pretty bad, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Sorry, Neptune. I'm not sure how long I can hold out," he apologized. However, instead of a look of judgement, Purple Heart looked positively radiant.

"You just called me 'Neptune.' And not 'Lady~'"

The boy suddenly panicked; "Uh… I'm sor—"

She cut him off with a peck to the lips; "It's fine. In fact, from now on, I want you to be more informal with me. After all, we are lovers, now~"

Kuro grinned and began moving his hips again. Slow at first, but steadily gaining speed and force, never overpowering or nasty. He wanted her to know that he returned her feelings for him. Their eyes locked together, deepening their connection even more. He knew how much pleasure he was giving her in the way her breathing changed and her moans became a higher pitch. He loved feeling her nails dig into his back and her legs push on his ass, as if she was trying to get as much of him as possible. At this point, his worry about not pleasing her was long washed away.

"Can you go harder please? Please?" he gave her what she wanted and his cock filled her at a faster and harder pace. Their hips crammed together before he pulled out, and then filled her again. She cried out in pleasure and her nails scratched down his back. He growled in response. Giving her pleasure was his ultimate pleasure. She even began repeatedly moaning "I love you" into his ear, which only made him double his efforts.

The goddess's eyes shot open when her muscles were overtaken with unending spasms and shivers. She shook violently under him as her orgasm continued to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs; "Oh! Yes! I'm cumming! Cum inside me! You are just absolutely wonderful!"

Feeling her orgasm on his dick was all that Kuro needed to reach his own climax, and then her words urged him over the hill. His balls tingled, and then tightened as his skin rose up in flames. He crammed his length inside of her and gave her everything that he had inside of him.

He collapsed down on top of Purple Heart, his face landing in her cleavage, and she held him to her as their hearts slowed down. She petted his head and down his back while peppering his sweaty forehead in tender kisses. He didn't pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together.

"That… was just amazing…" she cupped his face and looked directly into his eyes, here being filled with nothing but love.

"I always aim to please, Nep-Nep~" the angel replied while snuggling up to Purple Heart, who then reverted back to Neptune. They eventually fell into slumber due to their exhaustion from their intense lovemaking…

* * *

 **Alright, now we've got the main, main character of this franchise out of the way, now…**

 **Neptune: *stretches… in my house, then looks at Kuro… in my house* "Thanks for the sex, homie~"**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: "Wait, what the hell are you doing in my house?!"**

 **Neptune: "I get free reign to enter any house I please. It's how us RPG protagonists roll, dude."**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: "Yeah, well, this is my FUCKING HOUSE…and reality! Your 'free reign' doesn't apply here."**

 **Neptune: "Nepu! You're mean, Mr. Author Dude!"**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: "It means less when you say it with a smile…"**

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Way Past Cool (Kuro x Uzume/Orange Heart)**

 **~ Peace!**


	6. Way Past Cool

**My power is back on! Shoutouts to my cousin-in-law for the assistance. Anyways, this chapter was to go up a few days prior, but I was also working on a deviantART exclusive fan fic at the same time, so I forgot about this for a while. Also, as I'm typing this, I'm currently getting ready for a family reunion, so yeah! I'm ready to pig out at the buffet table!**

 **Uzume: "Well, it's about damn time!"**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Indeed…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Way Past Cool (Kuro x Uzume/Orange Heart)**

During peaceful days like today, a certain Loweean angel spent most of his days by a riverbank just outside of Planeptune, arms crossed behind his head as the chords of nature were juxtaposed against the roar of the city's industry in the distance.

He would spend hours there, alone with nothing but his thoughts, and sometimes a few friendly animals, not particularly waiting on anything. Sometimes, he'd skip rocks across the river, rest underneath a tree, and a few times he'd wallow in some existential crap. The important thing, however, was that he was occupying himself with something. If he was spending his time unproductively, then what reason would Kuro even have for living in Lowee in the first place, let alone under the same roof as Lady White Heart? Kuro was keeping himself happy, and so he kept his unwavering faith in his CPU high, which was all he really needed to do.

Things changed, though. After one day, he found himself rather perturbed by the appearance of a rather interesting individual, who deemed it necessary to make herself known around the quiet riverbank. The CPU of the Planeptune—no, not Neptune—of an alternate reality—no, not Plutia—named Uzume Tennoboushi was notorious for taking her work pretty seriously, and so seeing her wandering around inside and outside of the nation was a common occurrence. He wasn't aware that she often took strolls through the wilderness surrounding the city whenever she had the time to relax, or else Kuro would have took his choice of location more seriously. Imagine his surprise when he awoke from a particularly long afternoon rest to see that someone else had decided rather bashfully to slip silently onto the riverbank for the same reason he found himself here so frequently.

It's often said that someone's personality can be inferred from the expressions they pull while they sleep. Kuro could now say from the bottom of my heart that Uzume, despite her gruff exterior, was a rather open individual, for there was nothing he didn't already know about her that he could extract from her sleeping face. Nothing bar pure bliss was inscribed upon her features as she laid so casually beside him, using his chest as a pillow, when he awoke that afternoon.

Or, at least, Kuro imagined that that was the kind of face she was pulling, for he had far more important matters to attend to, like the fact that he was originally going to do a Guild quest when he awoke from his nap before noticing that this girl had so carelessly decided to plant themselves right next to him on a freaking riverbank. He kept his cool, though. Not out of any kind of fear, but because he didn't want to rouse what may have very well been the most important resident of her own dimension.

Said resident showed signs of stirring in her sleep as her eyes began to flutter open. The sight was adorable in of itself and, if Kuro had a camera, he would've take a picture of it; "G'morning, Sleeping Beauty."

One big yawn later, and Uzume was completely aware of what had happened and what she was doing. Lifting her head, she came face-to-face with the angel whose name she still couldn't pronounce correctly.

"Oh, hey, Ku… Kuz… "

"You STILL can't pronounce my name? Even though I told you to just call me 'Icarus' like how everyone under the sun does?"

"That name's hard to pronounce, too! I'm debating calling you either 'Hedgehog,' 'Spikes,' or 'K-Man.' Mainly 'cuz of your hair," Uzume tugged on one of Kuro's spikes to accentuate her point.

"I am a hundred percent against 'K-Man…' Never EVER call me 'K-Man…'" Kuro deadpanned. "Regardless, aren't you gonna exposition both me and the readers on how you ended up using me as a body pillow?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just on my way back to Planeptune after taking down some creeps, but I decided to stop by this river. Then, I saw you asleep and it made me sleepy. The whole using you as my pillow thing… I'm not sure," Uzume blushed near the end and looked away from him. What she didn't want to tell him was that she had purposefully cuddled up to him. Uzume had wanted him to make a move on her for a while now, but Kuro's almost insufferable innocence kept him from doing so. She grew frustrated at this and decided that if he won't do it, then she can. But there was one tiny, miniscule problem…

'I dunno how the f*** to do that!' she screamed in her mind. Hey! Look at the title of this story. And the description! There's an idea!

However, the only idea that Uzume came up with at that particular moment was; "Angie!"

"Isn't that a woman's name?"

"No, I mean you're an angel, right? So your new name shall be Angie!"

"How about we just stick to Hedgehog, 'kay?" Uzume seemed complacent with his request. They both separated (to Uzume's disappointment) and sat up, propping themselves up with their hands. "By the way, what's your HDD form like Lady Uzume?"

"Okay, first off: ix-nay on the ady-Lay. Makes me feel old. Secondly, haven't you seen me transform before?"

"No. We hardly ever go on any quests or fight in any battles together. We always just hang out whenever nothing bad is happening…" Kuro pointed out. Uzume had to agree, they only see each other during times of peace.

"Hmm… My share energy is different than how it is here, so I'm not entirely sure if I should right now…"

"Oh, m'kay. That's cool… I guess…" Uzume must've sensed his disappointment as she grabbed his hand and pulled his along and away from the riverbank.

"If you're gonna see me transform, then I'm gonna do it with style. Follow me."

* * *

Now, there are two things that Kuro wished that he had right now. The first was that he just wished that he had the handy ability of time travel right about now. That way, he would've slapped himself for asking about Uzume's HDD form and subsequently, stopped her from taking him to a random monster and showcasing it. The second thing he wished for was that he had remembered to eat lunch before coming here…

 _Grrruuumble…_

 _'Dude, shut up! I'll feed you in a minute… well, more like—'_ Kuro checked his watch for the time. _'whenever Uzume decides to just transform and we can leave…'_

 _Grrrrrruuumble…_

 _'I'm gonna die before the hour's up, aren't I?'_ his lamenting was paused when he heard the sound of falling trees. A small grunt escaped him as he (and Uzume, who was STILL dragging him) stopped in their tracks. The ground littered with different sized depressions. Half of the trees in the area were either snapped in two or had deep gashes in the tree bark. What caught the pair's utmost attention was the trail of footprints that they had been following for a while. They looked to be a Fenrir's footprints, but something was off about them.

Number one: was their size. They obviously were a Fenrir's footprints. However, all of the ones that Kuro and Uzume had seen have never had this big of a footprint before. Continuing onwards, Uzume had noticed a clearing coming fast. As they progressed further ahead, the collateral damage made to the forest became worse and worse. Looking around once there, at first, nothing was there. The pair was greatly confused and walked to the dead center of the clearing. That was until Kuro and Uzume were assaulted by the sound of breathing on the back of their heads. They cautiously turned around, but nearly froze when they were met with two pairs of piercing red eyes. It was a Fenrir, but different. Mainly because it had two heads and it was MASSIVE.

Its body is a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, and the beast sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature of this new monster is its yellow eyes, which has momentarily glowed red when it glared at Kuro and Uzume. The monster also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs.

"This? We're gonna fight THAT?" he asked before the huge monster charged at the pair. Both of them managed to dodge the charge, but the Alpha Fenrir thought quickly and slammed the angel down using its tail. His body roughly skidded across the ground, little chunks of rubble grazing and cutting his back. Kuro ignored the pain for the most part.

Kuro shakily stood up and retreated into the woods before firing his bow under the cover of the forest. The Fenrir, already annoyed by his apparent cowardice opened one of its maws and breathed out and giant fireball. Kuro jumped to another branch and his eyes widened. The area he once stood was completely charred.

"This jerkoff can breath fire! Good to know!" Kuro stated the obvious just as Uzume leapt next to the beast and delivered a hard kick that shattered the air around them to the face, then hopped off and shouted into her megaphone. The Alpha Fenrir recoiled and then growled threateningly.

"Way to go. We just pissed him off even more," Kuro muttered in slight fear. At this point, both of them had realized that attacking it head-on was not an apt strategy. Unfortunately, they didn't even have time to formulate a proper one as the Alpha Fenrir leapt into the air, which was surprising considering its size, spun around vertically and seemingly pushed its weight onto the ground, trying to crush the redheaded CPU.

Said redhead sidestepped to and narrowly dodged the strike, but suddenly the world started spinning as the Fenrir used its hind legs to kick her and send her flying, Kuro catching her mid-flight. Before Uzume could send a quick thanks, the massive Fenrir lunged and slammed its fist into Kuro's chin, and he FLEW high in the sky. The Alpha then grabs his leg and spun vertically once more before throwing him straight onto the earth below.

The dust settles and revealed a large pile of rubble along with a familiar pair of legs protruding from it. An agitated Uzume moved her arm away from her eyes due to the resulting dust from the angel's collision with the ground; "Dammit! Hey, Hedgehog, you alright?!"

No sooner after she says that, Kuro's legs slumped over, signifying that he's lost consciousness. Silence only pursued after that. Uzume's grip on her megaphone tightened as she felt her agitation evolve into pure rage as well as the ground shaking from the Alpha landing; "…You… shouldn't've done that… I mean, you REALLY should not have fucking done that…!"

Accentuating her point, Uzume morphed in a bright light into Orange Heart, who looked and felt positively livid with small traces of tears in her normally cutesy eyes; "You hurt Uzume's friend! Now, Uzume will make you experience the worst nightmare you'll ever face!"

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I'm skipping the rest of this fight scene because number one: I was feeling particularly lazy the day I wrote this. And number two: I suck at describing Uzume/Orange Heart's fighting style other than the fact that she screams into a glorified megaphone and then it fires energy waves and shit…)**_

* * *

'It's dark… Why is it dark?! Am I dead?! No! I died a frickin' virgi—wait, voices?'

"…should I give him mouth-to-mouth?" one eerily familiar voice asked.

"I don't believe that would be very effective, Big Nepsy," a gentlemanly voice responded to the aforementioned Big Nepsy. Something about that rings familiar… "Besides, I believe this is Uzume's chapter."

"Aww, shucks, Umio, cut a gal some slack. The little me got her turn in the last chapter! I believe I, as a protagonist, am entitled to be the next lovely maiden to be claimed by the male lead~"

"Hey, now! The author already chose me, alright! You'll get your own chapter, but this one's mine," the voice of Uzume shouted.

"I know. I just wanted to rustle your feathers a bit," Big Nepsy stated bluntly. "Feel better now?"

A quiet laughter permeates through the room; "Yeah, I guess I do. Now, we just need Hedgehog to wake up and it'll be official."

"Well, I assure you that you won't have to wait long, Uzume,"

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I'm already awake. Seriously, how could anyone sleep through all your yelling, Uzume?" Kuro sat up and looked towards Umio and the older version of Neptune. "Hey, Umio. Hey, Booby-Nep."

"Why that nickname, though…?" Big Nep muttered, clearly displeased about Kuro's pet name for her. "Ehh, whatevs. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Treat her well, Icarus. It's the gentlemanly thing to do," Umio winked and… swam(?) away with Big Nep. Kuro was confused with what he meant by that while Uzume began turning redder than her hair.

"That was weird," the angel turned towards the CPU right next to him. Uzume just punched him in the arm, a morbid smile on her face. "Ow!"

"You dumbass… don't worry me like that. I really thought you'd die on me…"

"Well, hey. I've taken hits much worse than that," he bumped his fist on his head for emphasis. "By the way, did you understand what Umio was talking about before, Uzume—why are you blushing like that?"

The redhead blushed, yet didn't respond verbally, but instead got on the bed with Kuro, straddling his waist. The close proximity as well as her position on top of him made him blush as well; "Why are you on top of me?"

Uzume tightly grabbed his shoulders; "Why are you grabbing my shoulders?"

She continued to ignore his rapid list of questions; "Why are you so—mphf!"

Uzume finally shut him up by pressing her lips against his. Her lips were cold, yet they were soft and pleasant against his. Kuro's lips subconsciously moved in tangent with hers and he ended up pulling her closer to him. His hands slowly drifted down the CPU's sides, making her shiver with delight, before resting just at her rear. Uzume pressed herself further against him, her breasts crushing against his chest, as she went along with this make out session. It took a minute before they separated, a thin strand of saliva connecting them.

"Why did you kiss me?! Both me and the readers need some context, too!" Kuro asked, his red tinted face getting darker. "I-I mean, don't get me wrong, Uzume. You're, like, super cool and awesome and… cute…"

Uzume merely responded with; "Dude, just shut up for a while and let me have this~"

And just like that they were kissing again. However, this time, Uzume decided to be daring and grabbed his hand and brought it under her clothing, straight to her left breast. Whether he meant it or not, Kuro wasn't sure, but he began by wrapping his hands around her breasts, kneading and distorting them gently. Uzume's clothing did a good job at hiding her breasts' size as they were bigger than he had initially thought. Each time he brushed over her areolas, she bucked slightly, letting loose a slight moan.

As he worked, Uzume fumbled for his dick, clenching her gloved hand around the shaft. It was slightly awkward, as her focus was elsewhere. Eventually, she got down to his waist-level, eyeing the throbbing hard-on in her hand nervously. Slowly and hesitantly, she stroked it with one hand, licking the top as she did so.

'Salty, but eh, I'll get used to it,' she thought to herself. Her motions became bolder, wrapping more and more of his shaft with her mouth and tongue, and pumping faster and faster with her fist.

Now, Kuro was positive that Uzume had no experience prior to this. He imagined that her skill was better than most novices. He could feel her tongue wiggle and coil around his shaft, hitting all of the right spots and sending wave after wave of euphoric stimulation. As the feelings got more intense, he put a hand to her head to signal incoming release; "Uzume, I'm about to—"

"Hrk… Kh… Abu…!" She replied incomprehensibly. Her refusal to let up made the angel unable to hold it in anymore. His lower body thrust forward, sending a shot of his seed into the redhead's mouth. She sat up after a moment, closing her eyes and swallowing his cum very slowly.

'Acquired taste, but I'm sure he got off on watching me do it…'

Smiling lasciviously, Uzume loosened her orange tie invitingly; "Clothes. Off. Now."

* * *

…

In no time at all, the pair's clothes laid discarded in a pile next to the bed. Currently, Uzume was sitting atop Kuro's face with the latter running his tongue up and down her soft and soggy lower region. The boy's tongue was stroking every nook and cranny of her pussy, little nips teasing her clit. To the redhead's surprise, he was pretty good at cunnilingus. His hot, soft tongue sent waves of heat between her thighs. She cupped his head, gripping his black hair between her fingers tightly. Her lips quivered and she let out continuous moans and gasps. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while static began filling her vision.

Uzume groaned and rolled her hips against his tongue as the pleasure hit its pinnacle. Her honey began to flow out of her as well; "D-Dammit, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Her cry was interrupted when she did just that. She began gushing out her love juices all over Kuro's face. Bucking her quivering hips, her orgasm was extended by a marginal amount before finally subsiding, leaving her panting heavily. Her body fell backwards, her face right next to his still-hardened girth. She gave a tired smirk before she was finally able to move her legs again.

"Look, I'll just get this outta the way, this is actually my first time, so I'm sorry if I end up doing something wrong," she admitted as she aligned his tool with her snatch. Slowly, very slowly, she dropped her weight on him. This action elicited a small whimper of pain from the redhead but she bit down on her bottom lip in order to prevent screaming out.

Kuro had now been fully sheathed in her incredibly tight passage of moist flesh. The feeling far transcended anything he'd ever felt before. It made him want to hammer away like a beast, but he didn't want to hurt Uzume by being impatient. She was still adjusting to the pain of losing her virginity, so he reigned down his urges and awaited for the moment she was set to start.

Uzume's eyes were ablaze with intensified lust as she planted her hands firmly down on his chest swaying her hips back/forth wildly. Kuro's head reeled back in euphoria as she rode him, her breasts and her hair bouncing along with her movements. He had his hands grabbing firmly at her hips, just near her buttocks. The bed was shaking and creaking and the noise becoming more frequent each second, Uzume's body had rising and falling onto Kuro's dick.

"Seriously… how could… someone… as cute as you are… have such an… amazing dick…?" the girl breathed, grabbing his hands and reuniting then with her tits. She felt him get even bigger and harder inside of her as a result. Eventually, Kuro offered assistance in the form of bucking his own hips in tangent to her undulations, and soon they found their rhythm, not in any hurry to finish it, just enjoying their connection and hearing the sounds of their voices.

It didn't take too long for Uzume to reached her peak abs she came all over the angel's tool. The feeling of her pussy tightening around him made the latter release his white substance inside of her, but he was still hard and still inside. Uzume hunched over slightly, the only sound she was making being her ragged breathing. They both had their eyes closed and Kuro soon felt Uzume's lips and tongue on his again. He opened his eyes, only to be met with the light blue ones of a naked orange haired girl with the distinct power on symbol in them. She smiled gleefully at him

"Woah! Who are you?!"

"Aww, don't be mean, Hedgehog. It's me, Uzume. U-zu-me~" she wiggled her hips at each syllable (with his dick still inside her, might I add).

"What? Uzume?" his eyes widened as he quickly connected the dots. "This is your HDD form?!"

"Yup! I'm Orange Heart~" Orange Heart couldn't continue, as Kuro had already latched on to her breasts again. "Eep! Don't suddenly just start sucking Uzume's breast like that~!"

Orange Heart found herself having to cover her mouth as she moaned, Kuro's hand massaging her left breast while his tongue brushed against her right, alternating periodically. She couldn't help but leave a shout of pleasure whenever his tongue flicked and toyed with her nipples. He would even sometimes nip at them, which felt especially good to her.

Orange Heart could hardly stand it as she hugged his head, beginning to furiously hump his crotch once again. After a few moments, the goddess felt herself close to cumming, so she stopped and pulled away from him, an audible popping noise emerging from where Kuro relieved himself of her tits; "Hold on for just one sec~"

Orange Heart stood up, Kuro's phallus sliding fully out of her, and shifted her position. Her hands were on the mattress and her butt was raised into the air as she exposed her wet snatch and pushed her lips apart; "Be nice~"

Kuro got up and very slowly pushed his rod inside, eliciting a few squeaks and labored breathing from Orange Heart. He bent over back and kissed her neck while he grabbed her breasts, and then he quickly started moving his hips. Each movement made the CPU moan and her tongue slipped out of her mouth as his hips increased in speed. She arched her back a little with the steadily increasing level of pleasure she felt. The angel felt himself getting lost in the heat of their intense intercourse to the point where he pulled her up to where her back was against his chest and her hands rested on his rear. His hips continued to slap into hers with strength and speed increasing every few insertions just as Orange Heart's arms reached behind her and wrapping around his neck.

"Ooooohh! You're so big and hard! Uzume can feel you hitting her womb~!" the ginger goddess cried out, both of them moaning with excitement and exertion as they continued to fuck.

As Orange Heart became overwhelmed by the intensity of their shared feelings, she could do nothing but meet his movements with a gasp or a cry, her breaths coming in little short bursts; "Hedgehog! Uzume is cumming! She's cumming!"

The fire in her loins had evolved into an inferno of passion the longer Kuro's dick slid in and out of her pussy. "Yes! Uzume will cum! She's cumming for the boy she loves~~"

Opening an eye and seeing his shocked expression, Orange Heart pulled him closer until their faces were just inches apart. "Yes! Uzume loves you so much she can't stand it~~!"

She went silent and her walls pulsated around his cock and nearly pushed him out. He had felt this on his fingers before and knew to force himself to stay inside. Her juices squirted out around his cock, showering his pelvis with her fluids. Orange Heart's eyes shot open when her muscles were overtaken with unending spasms and shivers. She shook violently under him as her orgasm began to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs.

"It's HEEEEEERE!" she cried, her hips bucking as she came. Feeling her orgasm on his dick was all that Kuro needed to reach his own climax, and then her words urged him over the hill. He crammed his length inside of her and gave her everything that he had inside of him as his skin felt like it was on fire. His seed shot out of his body like a geyser, filling her cunt up completely.

He collapsed down on top of her and she held him to her as their hearts slowed down. She petted his head and down his back while peppering his sweaty forehead in tender kisses. He didn't pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together.

Slowly, he turned onto his side so that she could breathe easier. Kuro held onto her as they turned over and his rod, that had remained hard, stayed nestled in its sheath. Her leg hooked around his hip and she wiggled so that they could get more comfortable.

He collapsed down on top of Orange Heart and she held him to her as their bodies cooled down. Kuro didn't dare to pull out. He stayed inside of her for several minutes. His member continued to throb and her hugging walls continued to pulse around him while their bodies rocked together. Slowly, he turned onto his side so that she could breathe easier. Kuro held onto her as they turned over and his rod, that had remained hard, stayed nestled inside. Her leg hooked around his hip and she wiggled so that they could get more comfortable as Kuro and Orange Heart fell into slumber.

* * *

…

 _Later that day…_

Kuro and Uzume walked side by side through the green meadows in silence, the latter looking a bit timid whenever they so much as looked at each other. It was only when Kuro stopped when she finally decided to speak; "Hey, Hedgehog? Remember when we were… doing it… and I said, y'know, that I loved ya?"

"Yeah?" Kuro smiled at the memory of her declaration of love.

Uzume fidgeted as she looked towards him, a bit of hope in her eyes; "What would happen if I told you that I was serious?"

Kuro never even stopped to contemplate as he pulled the redhead into a quick kissing session before finally saying; "Well, I'd say that I now have the coolest girlfriend in the world. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"R-Really?! You think I'm cool~?"

"You heard me. WOAH!" It didn't take too long for her to tackle the boy onto the carpet. In a rare act of giddiness, Uzume started peppering his face and neck with small kisses despite Kuro's requests that she stop. Only one thing went through Kuro's head while being bombarded with physical affection.

 _'Love ya, too… Uzume…'_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Husby and Wifey (Kuro x RED)**

 **~ Peace!**


	7. Husby and Wifey

**Kuro: What was the holdup with this one?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Eh… the classic writer's block.**

 **Kuro: Hmm…**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: So, anyways, just a quick announcement. Unless I get enough requests, I won't be doing any more Chika or RED chapters since they're the confirmed lesbians of this series.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Husby & Wifey (Kuro x RED)**

Her fingers, slender and delicate, tap in a slow methodical pace against her chin. Soft pink lips turn downwards slightly, even as the her arms were crossed under her well-endowed chest. She looks upwards towards the sky and clouds. Her gray eyes stare out in silent contemplation onto the rest of the empty sunflower field.

"I can't help but feel like I'm all alone in this," the girl, named RED, spoke to herself. "I mean, I have so many wifeys right now and I couldn't be happier~! But then what'll I do if I couldn't handle them all by myself? Maybe I wasn't persistent enough when my Super Wifey, Iffy, kept saying no~?"

RED's lips turn further downwards, and her brows furrow. Here she was just standing there alone in a large sunflower field, contemplating life. More specifically, her love life. She has a full—I can't believe I'm about to say this—legion of wifeys left, right, and center, but she came up with a certain scenario of what if it gets to be too much? They always say "you can never have too many wifeys!" but in reality, you can.

Then, out of nowhere, a voice brought her out of her thoughts. On the other side of what she thought was an abandoned field was that one boy she kept hearing about. Now, let it be known that RED held little to no interest in boys. But after hearing so many of her wifeys talking about him, well, she'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't at least a little bit intrigued.

Her disinterest mainly stemmed from her experiences with other guys. Some were probably the most egomaniacal jerks who thought themselves to be the True Goddess's gift to women. She didn't want to deal with some jackass who gets mad when he isn't on her hit-that list. She shook her head, vibrant hair the same color as her name bobbing with the movement. It didn't matter. Of course, even RED had to admit that there was but one thing to that boy that was strangely charming:

His innocence.

Now, she knew he wasn't completely innocent. She was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't someone who thought that storks brought babies. He at least knew the basics of what to do when presented with a woman's figure… she thinks. Most of all, she knew he was emotionally innocent as well. Someone who was rather easy to get flustered and was honest to a fault. Although, he could do to learn how to properly talk to a girl…

It was a stretch, but RED thought that maybe—just maybe…

RED's cute face takes on an almost thoughtful expression. Now that she was fantasizing about her perfect mate, she also wanted someone who wasn't prideful. More to the fact, someone who was able to love and be loved. A guy with unmatched kindness and yet not some boring brooder.

Looking back at that boy, she remembers how cheery and amiable he seemed. How he always wears his emotions on his nonexistent sleeves. He was certainly a nature lover since he got along so well with the tiny animals, which were all surrounding him as he sat in the midst of all this foliage.

But most of all, those eyes—those pure, and untainted blue eyes—rendered RED unable to look away, even for a moment. They were enchanting. They weren't the eyes of a narcissist. The expression in them was so pure, so…

"Innocent… INNOCENT! Yup! That's him! He's gonna be my husby! Yes, sir~" the redhead then sprung from her current position up to where Kuro was situated. "Everyone called him 'Icarus,' right? Hey, Icarus~!"

The birds amongst other creatures hastily moved away from him once they caught wind of RED approaching. While a bit disappointed, he decided to address who it was that wanted him; "Yes? Oh, hey, Miss RED."

He was subsequently tackled onto the ground by the excited RED, her arms wrapped tightly around his person as she gazed into his eyes. Kuro tried his best to ignore the feeling of RED's breasts pressing against his chest.

"Aww, you don't have to keep calling me 'Miss.' After all…" she beamed, moving closer to him. "…you're my husby~!"

"Um… 'husby?' Mind giving me some context?"

"Having a bunch of wifeys all to myself can be such tiring work. I'm not sure if I could handle everything on my own, y'know? But with you by my side, you can help me manage them all~"

"Uh… I dunno how to respond to—HEY! Let go of my pants!" Kuro felt RED tug on the hem of his pants, trying to peer at his crotch, and promptly jerked away. "What was that about?!"

"As my husby, I need to make sure you're well-equipped for the job ahead. So… drop 'em!"

"I'll assure you that I am 'well-equipped,' so the pants dropping won't be necessary…" Kuro replied, a huge luminescent blush staining his cheeks. RED's smile broadened at the sight.

'Yup, yup, yup! I definitely made the right choice~!'

"I won't believe it till I see it and know that it works~" she says while pointing at him.

"Uhh… RED? Don't hurt me fit saying this, but it sounds to me like you want us to… get busy with each other. That's not what you're trying to say, right?" Kuro asked hesitantly. The smile on the redhead's face hadn't faltered but some color was visible on her cheeks. "Oh, dear Iris, that if what you're trying to say… **(A/N: Insert JonTron sound clip)** Whyyyyyy?"

"I told you already. To make sure you're fit to be my husby. And if anyone is to take your virginity, then it's gonna be your legal wifey~!"

"Hey! How do you know if I'm a virgin or not?!"

"Are you…?"

Kuro tilted his head downwards with a sheepish expression; "…y-yes…"

"So then here's how is gonna go: either you say yes and we have a nice, little experience with each other, or you say no and I'll never bring this offer up again!"

The angel's face twisted, his brows furrowed, as he intently mulled over RED's proposal. Well, the hormonal side of him was screaming at him to say 'hell, yeah!' but the logical side…

…fuck the logical side! Kuro took a deep breath and looked into the redhead's gray eyes; "Fine. I'll do it…"

Still smiling, RED crawled over to the angel, leaning over and connecting their lips. Hers were pretty soft and warm. Kuro kinda liked the sensation and leaned further in. The busty wifey hunter pushed him down in the midst of their make-out session, his hands resting on her hips, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her left hand ran along his crotch, feeling his rod hardening at her touch. She pulled away, fully fishing out his erection and giving it a calculating gaze.

"Decent sized. Not too big and not too small," RED curled her fingers around the warm shaft, feeling it throb at her touch. Kuro didn't reply to her, he simply let her do what she wanted but had to raise an important question.

"How do you know this stuff? Aren't you like… a raging lesbian or something—OW!" RED painfully squeezed his erection within her hand but relented and simply pouted.

"I don't need you to tell me what I am. I'm still partially upset that I'm doing this, but since my wifeys keep on talking about you, I'll have to bag you to make them happy~" leaving no more room for discussion, RED leant forward and pressed her tongue against his head, watching for a reaction. Kuro gasped, but not before her lips closed around his head, her tongue running circles around the tip.

"RED…" he groaned, she let her lips lower, running down his length with an erotic sense of glee. She got half of him into her mouth before pulling back up, sucking hard as she did. With her lips leaving his cock, it made a satisfying pop. Not even a second passed before her mouth was enveloping his erection once again.

She was good. Far too good. Which was weird considering that she's probably never bedded a male before.

As her mouth massaged Kuro's cock, getting lower and lower each time she bobbed her head, she was also removing that golden dragon accessory as well as her kimono top, having to depart from the angel's phallus to throw it over her head. Kuro didn't know what he should do, having never received a blowjob before, so he simply sat back and let her mouth run up and down his shaft. Kuro ran his hand through her soft red hair as she attempted to reach his base, gagging softly.

'Those girls in those doujin make this look a lot easier than it really is!' RED thought. Her eyes looked up as she felt his cock travelling along her tongue, nearing the back of her throat. Her eyes began to tear up as it reached her throat, pressing against it. Her lips barely reached his pelvis as she gagged for a brief second. She kept her mouth still, with his erect cock rest in her mouth as she sucked, letting her tongue lap over his length. Before she completely ran out of breath, she gently pulled back, her lips clamping down as she began moving back.

"You don't have to force yourself to take it all in, RED," Kuro told her.

RED's eyebrows furrowed as she released his cock from her mouth; "I just can't figure you out. Most guys would just be focused on getting themselves off. None of this was born from romance, yet you're acting like it is by being so nice to me."

"So I'm not like most guys. That doesn't mean you get to judge me based on what they all do, okay?!" Kuro was actually offended.

 _'Wow…'_

"Okay…?" RED couldn't respond further when Kuro pushed her down, smiling down at her. He then embraced her and kissed her full on the lips. She responded and soon they were tongue fighting and breathing heavily before Kuro began kissing and sucking on RED's neck, the latter moaning and feeling herself getting wet from it all.

"However, since you've so eloquently given me an idea, I think I'll take you up on that," he moved lower until he was situated between RED's legs, moving her black panties to the side to give him an uncensored view of her moist slit.

Not even skipping a beat, he let his hands gently massage her inner thighs and started licking and kissing his way around her labia. Her arousal intensified as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer onto his mouth to give RED's pussy the tongue lashing that she craved. He began sucking on her clit while massaging her inner lips with the hand that wasn't occupied with squeezing her ass when he heard her voice get ragged and her body start to tense up.

"I'm about to cum! Aah! C-cumming! Cumming, cumming, _I'm cumming!"_ RED cried as her orgasm washed over her. The next thing Kuro knew, he felt her legs clamp down around his head as she began moaning passionately while rest of her body shook with pleasure. Her precious juices started running over his mouth and he began lapping up what he could as her pussy continued to gush.

As her first orgasm was starting to wane, RED forced them both into the sixty-nine position and launched new assaults on her target with the angel she was slowly beginning to grow fond of doing the same. He alternated between circling her clit and probing her pussy with his tongue and fingers, while she aggressively bobbed her head up and down his thick shaft; each one determined to make the other cum first. He grabbed her round ass with both hands, and pushed her off of his face.

Kuro pulled RED up enough so that he could gain easy access to her breasts, which were quite large for someone her size. His fingers dug gently into his lover's breasts. Warm and soft. Kuro found them enthralling, they were like priceless jewels he couldn't look away or tear his hands from even if he'd wanted to.

He kneaded the silky skin of RED's breasts. He pushed them together and then pulled them apart. He rubbed every inch of them. His hands stopped rubbing briefly when he felt the girl reach behind her and start stroking his length. With his hands still planted on her breasts and her hand running along his length, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips fully into a heated tongue battle.

Kuro continued to caress RED's beautiful breasts. He kneaded and manipulated her flesh vigorously. He did everything from gentle caresses to rough groping, getting moans of varying pitches and volumes all the while. His strong hands worked her mounds with no signs of stopping. The young lad's tireless fingers began to focus on her nipples. Kuro pinched and twisted with those puffy, pink nubs like little knobs.

RED turned around from her position and pushed one of her tits closer to Kuro's mouth. Taking the hint, he kissed her soft breasts. His lips slid down one and brushed against her nipple. He took the puffy little nub into his mouth and began to suckle at it.

She could feel Kuro's steely cock pressing against her sex. Her pussy had gotten hot and slippery and her juices slipped all over it. She grinned against him, giving his dick more stimulation. Kuro switched over to her other tit and lightly nipped and scraped the nipple with his teeth. RED's pussy burned hotter and she moaned.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Pulling away from the angel, she lowered herself so that her chest was right above his phallus. Smiling lasciviously at him, she pressed the head into her right breast. The soft, supple skin felt great on his own. She began by rubbing his throbbing dick all over her breasts. RED moaned and sighed whenever the tip pressed against her sensitive nipples. Giving the tip a small lick, she winked at him and slipped his rod into her cleavage.

"And now… some special service from the one and only RED~!" the redhead pressed his cock between her big breasts. Not even in her dreams could she have predicted having any boy experience this with her. _'…but then again, I've never even considered having a husby before…'_

RED pushed her tits together with her hands while teasing her nipples herself and Kuro started fucking. He went slowly, taking the longest strokes he could, while supporting his body with his hands on either side of her head. Occasionally, the angel would lift one hand up and lightly pinch one of her now rock-hard nipples. She started slightly sliding her body back and forth in sync with his undulations. It was heavenly. As an added bonus, she would lick the head of his rod whenever it popped out of her cleavage.

Another half dozen thrusts and he grunted and let loose with a massive ejaculation. When the second spurt hit her face, RED screamed and started shaking. Somehow, she looked like she was cumming as well. Kuro kept stroking for another couple of minutes until they both were spent and then he rolled over next to her…

…until RED immediately got up and straddled his waist. She raised her hips and lined up with his pole.

"Until today, I didn't know that I could have an orgasm from tit play alone," she admitted, the tip of his dick pressing against her sopping wet slit. "As a reward, say goodbye to your V-card~!"

Following that phrase, RED dropped her entire eighty-nine pounds onto his lap, his length filling her up straight to her womb and his virginity now finally gone. Her hands found his stomach, feeling the developing muscle before raising and lowering her hips. Her body lurched forward, her mounds dangling just mere inches from her "husby's" face.

After a few moments of starting, RED mused; "Don't be shy. Taste them more~"

Kuro grinned and closed in on her, licking, sucking, and biting those gorgeous breasts of hers and groping the other. This was her greatest weakness as her already loud cries became louder and reached a new crescendo. As RED's hips went berserk and didn't stop moving, Kuro thrusts in tangent to her undulations, the combined effort causing his dick to reach her g-spot. She couldn't get enough of this, evident by the increased speed in which she hopped onto his crotch. Kuro's hands squeezed her soft, yet firm buttocks just as her inner walls began to convulse around him, signaling her incoming release.

"Moooooore… Don't shtop. Don't shtop~" her words were slightly slurred due to her tongue sticking out from her mouth. She was writhing in complete ecstasy as she leaned in and devoured Kuro's lips in a heated make out session. "Don't be afraid to cum inside me. We're husby and wifey now, after all~"

Right now, she was just quoting one of the aforementioned doujins that she viewed, but it seemed to be working as RED felt Kuro twitch inside her and she kept going; "Shoot it directly! Right in my womb! Fill me up so much that I'll overflow~!"

"I'm about to cum, RED…!" he warned.

"Do it! Cum! Make sure you cum a lot inside me!"

Always one to please, Kuro did as told and released his seed deep into RED's womb. She let out a scream as she came as well and fell over on top of him, his spunk spilling out of her pussy and on the floor.

"…RED?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm still…"

"You're still hard, I know. You seriously thought I wouldn't? It's still inside me~" RED got off, then laid on her back and spread her lower lips invitingly, obviously going for the missionary position. "Come here, darling~"

He couldn't have reinserted himself into her any quicker. Kuro thrusts into RED so hard that she could not suppress the intense moans that came out if her mouth. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth again and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. Kuro continued to pump her. Her gorgeous E-cups were bouncing from the friction, her red hair now free of her off-center ponytail stuck to her back as sweat covered her from head to toe.

Loud sounds of flesh colliding and RED's increased moaning echoing throughout the meadow. He soon added fuel to the fire by playing and sucking on her tits. The fire in RED's body transformed into an inferno as she wrapped her arms around his back as she continued receiving his rod.

"You're fucking me so deep right now! I think I'm about to cum!" she blushed as she looked at her horny lover once more with a bedroom gaze. "Do it! **DO IT! CUM! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN! I WANT MY HUSBAND'S CUM INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!** "

Kuro stopped for a moment before resuming, slamming his beef thermometer into her in slow, focused movements.

"I'm gonna cum, RED!" after one full minute of this bombardment, the dam broke and he came with RED following suit.

" **AAHH!** I… love… my… **HUSBYYYYYY!** " she yelled wholeheartedly, just as Kuro continued blowing his load all over her insides.

* * *

RED practically clung onto Kuro's arm and one could practically see the tiny hearts over the girl's head, happily content and satisfied. Ever since they had sex, Kuro's noticed subtle changes in her behavior towards him, i.e. she's been hugging him a lot more, and even went as far as to assert herself as his "legal wife." Not wife-y, just wife. The spiky haired boy could take it…

…or, at least he thinks he can…

 _Can he?_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: More Than a Massage (Kuro x Cave)**

 **~ Peace!**


	8. More Than a Massage

**Kuro: So, then, what wondrous and exciting day have you got planned for me, dude?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: You're giving Cave here a massage.  
**

 **Cave: *bows* I will be in your hands.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **More Than a Message (Kuro x Cave)**

She didn't know if she had slept in an uncomfortable position the night before or if she had pulled a muscle while training, but all that Cave knew was her neck and back were killing her. She'd never show it or tell anyone, but it even hurt to turn her head. Despite the pain, she kept her poker face on while doing her job as the head of the SMD (Special Missions Department). She wasn't about to let an ache slow her down. Today, she had been doing her usual scouting outside of Leanbox, doing away with any monsters that came here way, and she managed to land every attack and dodge flawlessly.

As soon as her scouting was completed, Cave couldn't help but rub at her neck. It was really starting to bother her, but she thought that maybe a shower could help her cool down and ease the soreness. And so she made her way to the shower room, not noticing the two bright blue eyes that followed her every move.

He had noticed her discomfort as soon as she had begun fighting. It wasn't very obvious, but someone and experienced as him could tell. He noticed the stiffness in her movements when he first came to visit, becoming worried and secretly followed her during her scouting duties. Every time she'd turn her head, her eyes would narrow slightly and every now and then her hand would shoot up to her neck while she'd roll it slowly.

He couldn't help but pity her. Injuries and all sorts of aches and pains came hand in hand with being a fighter. It bothered him to see Cave—or anyone for that matter—in so much pain. Every time he had seen her long, slender fingers squeezing at the base of her neck, he just felt irked. That would do nothing to alleviate the pain, it would only make it worse for her. He thought about it for a bit and decided to do something about it.

Spotting Cave emerge from the other room, he decided to put his plan into action; "Hey, Miss Cave!"

She recognized the voice immediately and turned around; "Yes, Kuro?"

She wondered what he could want at the moment. She had just finished showering and would have definitely preferred to go do something else that may alleviate the slightly dimmed stiffness in her upper body.

"I'm sorry if this sounds invasive, but I can't help but notice that you've been… stiff every time I've seen you. Like whenever your eyes squint when you move or even now when you had to turn your entire body rather than just your neck," Cave was honestly surprised at how shockingly insightful the usual goofball of a kid this boy, Kuro, was. "If I can make a suggestion, maybe someone could give you a massage."

"I don't suppose you know who would have the ability to give me one?" Kuro said nothing, but pointed at… himself. "You?"

"Yeah. I give Lady Blanc massages all the time. Mostly whenever she's feeling stressed or stiff. She always seem to enjoy them too. In fact, I just got back from giving Lady Ver-Ver one, too, so I have this bottle of massage cream with me."

Cave was, as one might expect, wary of this. She was well aware of the many guys that would kill for a chance to 'massage,' her, and yet, she, for the life of her, couldn't imagine Kuro being near bold enough to try something like that. That and the pain that lanced up the base of her spine was all the convincing that she needed.

Ah, why the hell not?

"Follow me, please," the redhead requested. Kuro did so diligently, not hearing one of the members muttering 'lucky little bastard' before being promptly slapped with a paper fan.

The room that Cave led him to made him whistle. It was spacious, well decorated, cozy and a place where she kept herself in shape. She immediately retreated to the attached bathroom, stripped her outfit, and later emerged in a very small white towel while blushing a bit bashfully; she was feeling quite uncomfortable with being practically naked in front of someone of the opposite gender.

Kuro's libido acted up upon seeing Cave like that. She looked incredibly tantalizing with just a towel on and he tried his best not to stare. Upon closer inspection, he would say she was in her late teens. She stood at about 5-foot-two and was around 102 pounds. She had very lovely crimson hair and teal green eyes, if you asked him. She was lean, had long slender legs, ample F-sized breasts and hardly any fat on her, which was obviously necessary if she wanted to continue doing what she was doing. Needless to say, Cave was very easy on the eyes.

Kuro turned around to give her some privacy as she laid on the makeshift massage table. He laid a few pillows (which he stole from one of the staff's bed, don't tell them) on it to make it more comfortable on her front as she was lying on it. He made some small talk to break the ice as they both began to relax and Cave was more comfortable around him. Eventually, she got quiet and slowly drifted off into a peaceful state and the angel started his routine. He laid his hands on her shoulders, rubbing deeply.

Cave couldn't help but moan at the pressure, surprised at how calloused his hands were. His pressure was firm, but not painful as that would defeat the purpose of a massage. Neither of them spoke while he rubbed down and up her back. The room was silent except for her occasional moan when he hit an especially sore spot. Cave was in a state of bliss when she felt Kuro's hands slipping to the slide, his fingertips brushing against her breasts. She gasped, but didn't say anything. If he had noticed, which she doubted that he did, he gave no indication of doing so. He moved further in, then up and down her body until he reached her hips.

Several minutes into it, Kuro moved on to her legs just because. He worked his thumb into the sinews of her legs, slowly separating the bundles of muscle fibers that seemed so tightly bound together. The ministrations gave way under his touch, her body relaxed and just that more space was created between her musculature.

His warm hands moved slowly and confidently up the back of her thighs, massaging the outer tendons as well as the inner ligaments. It was slow, methodical, predictable and sensuous. Up to this point, it had all been very professional. However, as he kept working her inner thighs, Kuro could hear Cave began to breathe deeper, it didn't take much to suspect that in her relaxed and comfortable state, she was also getting somewhat aroused…

…that is, if your name wasn't Kuro…

After a few more minutes of massaging her thighs, her breathing was now very obvious. With each pass over her back legs, Cave would involuntarily jerk her bum up, indicating her pleasure, if not encouraging the direction of his movements; "Uh… you okay there?"

"Y-y-yes… Just keep going…"

"Uh, yeah… About that… I'm kinda-sorta done. How'd'ya feel?"

Cave didn't give any indication of her disappointment, but turned her now relaxed neck to face him; "Much better than before. You have my deepest gratitude."

Her expression then turned bashful; "But, may I ask you for one more thing?"

"Anything within my talents," Kuro immediately replied.

"Do you… m-mind doing… my front…?"

A quirked eyebrow later, and Kuro managed to put two and two together on what she meant and quickly turned redder than Cave's hair. He turned away and poked his index fingers together timidly.

"I-I mean… I can… but…"

"But?"

"Well, I've never done anyone's… front before, so I'm kinda nervous," Kuro rubbed the back of his neck. "A-are you absolutely sure that you want me to do this?"

"I would not have asked if I wasn't," the redhead replied, earning a nod and a "let's do it."

Lying down on her liberated back, Cave immediately felt a gentle touch on her stomach, slowly moving upwards. The sensation was unintentionally erotic. She closed her eyes and let him work on her arms, her shoulders, her legs, and even her hands and feet. Then, the touches stopped. Opening one eye, she saw Kuro doing the finger twiddling motion again while looking away; "What's wrong?"

"It's just… the only place I have yet to do is… your chest and well… you know," he admitted. While normally, she would say no right off the bat, the feeling of his hands on her had left her somewhat numb to embarrassment at this point. Taking one of his hands, she guided it under her left breast. He cradled the soft orb with wide eyes.

 _'What's this feeling I'm getting from all of this? It's warm, yet… strange at the same time. It feels… like something I've never felt before. What is this? I don't understand. Is… Is this… l…love? Do I love him? No, I can't. I don't know him very well. But my heart is beating like crazy now…'_

Kuro lathered his patient's big melons in the cream, leaving them with a distinctive, oily shine. It looked indecent and too beautiful for the angel to form into words. He moved to her shoulders and upper chest, applying more oil to ease the movement of his hands and fingers. He circled around her breasts without touching them and could see her squirm just slightly, knowing where he'd be concentrating next. She looked totally in the moment and Kuro readied himself for a breast massage.

Kuro spread his hands across her rib cage below and slowly moved his hands upward, the soft flesh of Cave's boobs squishing between his outstretched fingers. After the initial pressure, Kuro pulled back and let his well-lubricated fingertips graze all around the glorious mounds of her bosom, tracking back and forth over the distended tip of her engorged nipples. He pinched each with oily fingers and she squirmed at the pressure. He spread his fingers wide, doing his best to grab all of her bosomy flesh, but it was impossible; they were just too big to be contained in the palm of his oily hands.

Kuro could feel the redhead's body reacting to his touch as he squeezed her breasts and alternated varying ways of touching and stroking her. There was no doubt in the angel's mind, however, that she was enjoying his work and slowly getting turned on by a sensual touch.

The next thing that happened was Cave resting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer. The copious amount of sexual stimulation put her in a haze as she connected their lips. What started out as a simple gesture of kindness turned into a sudden maelstrom of sexuality.

Cave and Kuro suddenly found themselves in the throes of an open-mouthed kiss. In a sudden act of confidence, his hands were on both of her breasts now, squeezing softly. The crimsonette found herself wanting, needing to feel his tongue. Her tongue ventured into his mouth and quickly found he was thinking the same thing.

His sweet breath, his sensual touch, the way Kuro caressed Cave's tongue just the right way, the way he firmly caressed her mounds, all conveyed to her. Her hazy mind suddenly became very clear once she heard the click of the lock on the only door. Kuro was demanding something from her and he was about to take it. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't ready to give it to him. She felt as though she didn't even have a say in the matter, either.

He leans in and softly kisses her ear, his fingers tracing the lines of her neck again. Cave moaned a bit louder. She wasn't too worried about prying ears as the sound from in here was muffled somewhat out there. Kuro's hands slowly trail downwards against her curves, feeling up her entire body. Her skin was radiant, flawless even. There wasn't a single irregularity on her that he could find.

He finally reached his destination: Cave's vagina. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she closed her legs with a light gasp. Ignoring her fake protests, Kuro forced her legs apart and planted soft kisses on her lower lips. His breath is warm, almost hot. The long wait is rewarded and now she got his tongue feasting in her folds. The redhead moaned softly. Her hands now clenching his head tightly, keeping him between her legs. His fingers slowly enter her vagina and curl to guess her sweet spot. Kuro's tongue and fingers now work together. His other hand managed to get hold of Cave's ass and squeezed it in rhythm too. Her moans continued to get louder every minute and her hips were out of control, undulating against his face. Kuro manages to keep his rhythm and his tongue never lets go of Cave's clit, neither do his fingers of her slit.

"AAH!" she didn't last long from here and her back arched as she experienced her first orgasm. He pulls back quick enough to watch as Cave continued to gush. He could feel his shorts get tighter as his cock grew erect. Once Cave came down from her high, she saw from the corner of her eye that Kuro had a bulge in his trousers, his decently sized rod just begging to be freed from its constraint.

She knelt right at his feet and looked up at him with bedroom eyes. Kuro's dick was ready to rise with the slightest provocation. His arms hung at his side and he felt rather awkward at that very moment; standing naked from the waist down, on the verge of complete arousal with a beautiful girl kneeling naked at his feet and ready to give him head.

Cave placed her hands on the front of Kuro's thighs, their eyes locked on one another, as she stuck her curved tongue out and cradled the bulbous head of his cock. Her upper lips curled up and over the crown and moved with a slow patience. Despite never having done this ever, she was actually doing a decent job. Kuro watched, and felt, as she slipped the first inch or two of his hardening dick between her gorgeous full lips, her eyes never leaving his. In and out, the head of his now throbbing cock slid between the wet velvet softness of her lips. Kuro could feel her tongue swirling.

She went low, to the very base, and slowly licked her way up like she was enjoying a cherry popsicle on a hot, humid, summer day. Her locked in gaze told Kuro she was totally dialed in on what she was doing.

After traversing his length with several licks, Cave resumed taking the head in her mouth; now taking him a little deeper. Her hands wrapped behind him, cupping his buttocks with her palms and pulling Kuro into her mouth. He gasped and she smiled with her eyes, obviously enjoying the pleasure she was giving.

Her hands moved back in front again, but this time she took a hold of him, one hand cupping his balls and the other wrapping around his girth. She disengaged her mouth and jerked him a few times, leering at him lasciviously. The tingling in his balls meant that he was ready to cum any second.

"Cave! I'm about to—" he couldn't finish for as soon as she wrapped her lips around the head again, he let loose. A steady stream of his essence filling her mouth as she swallowed greedily. She couldn't get it all and some of it dribbled the side of her mouth and down her chin.

She released her mouth from him and shoved him onto the table behind him. He looked up questioningly at her and noticed she was giving him a predatory, horny look. That could only mean one thing; she would be doing all the work leaving him no say in the matter. Her right hand dove down and gripped his slick, rigid member in order to guide it properly as she slowly lowered herself down in reverse cowgirl fashion.

Her warm yet moist vulva hovered just above it barely making contact with the tip, it was almost teasingly done so, but Cave would wait no longer and lowered her bottom half all the way impaling herself on the angel's member. Penetrating just past the lips his tool burrowed further and further until it was fully sheathed to the hilt inside Cave's pussy. She moaned audibly loud as a result.

Her hymen was more or less already lost during her training days, but in terms of technicality Cave still was a virgin… until now, that is. The mixture of pain and pleasure overcame her as she walked out the former. Kuro assisted in this by leaning up and kissing her while playing with her breasts some more.

Soon, her hips bucked forward then backward slowly atop his as she rode him, gradually picking up momentum in doing so. Kuro reached his hands over to place themselves on her pale creamy sides to help steady her thrashing form. Swaying back and forth, Cave's breasts bounced and her back arched in sync with her undulations. This went on for several more minutes, Cave doubling her efforts by slamming herself rampantly on the appendage.

Soon, however, Kuro rose up, taking Cave over in a top-down position with her hands and face pressing against the nearby wall. Now he was currently dominating with his hands steadying her ass and hips as he slapped his hips forward into hers.

Cave mewled in appeasement while her cheek continued nudging the wall, Kuro firmly cupped and fondled her buttocks next as he continued ramming into her. This continued for minutes on end until Kuro hunched forward, placing his hands on either side of her from behind while remaining lodged inside her pussy.

Cave turned her head to the side, engaging her lover in a deep tongue sloshing kiss, Kuro's thrusts became faster and rougher indicating his finish was coming. The redhead knew that as well and felt hers approaching at the same time, reaching her left hand down between her thighs she furiously stroked herself hoping to get off and take him with her. This succeeded completely.

"C-Cave…! I'm at my limit…" Kuro cried out making one final thrust of his hips against Cave's ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside her snatch once again pouring all of his cum deep into her womb.

"Me too! I think I'm cumming as well!" she howled feeling her cunt muscles spasm and convulse on his organ sporadically. Naturally this meant she was squeezing him for all his worth and it certainly was happening alright. Her hips twitched and jerked several more times along with his organ pumping a nearly endless amount of spunk deep into her very core filling it up almost immediately. "Aaaah…! Hoooaaahh…! It's coming!"

After several minutes of post-coital rest the two leaned against each other along the wall, Cave's cunt seeped out some of the boy's essence as she rest against him. They locked eyes once more and pulled each other into another deep lip-lock that lasted for sometime, afterwards they had gathered their clothes sloppily redressed themselves and headed up to Cave's room in order to sleep off their exhaustion in bed together.

* * *

"Hey, does something seem… different about Cave recently?" one NPC asked.

"How so?" says another.

"Icarus~!" they heard a familiar voice call and soon after saw the subject of their conversation wrapping her strong, yet slender arms around that winged boy's neck from behind.

"Like that," she pointed. "Cave seems a bit… happier, for lack of a better term. And she gets all lovey-dovey with that boy whenever he visits."

"I see…"

Both of them nodded in agreement as they continued watching Cave get quite affectionate with the boy she was hugging.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: It's Called R-18 for a Reason (Kuro x Vert/Green Heart)**

 **~ Peace!**


	9. It's Called R-18 for a Reason

**Vert: Oh, my. Am I up now?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Yup. It's your time, Ver-Ver.  
**

 **Vert: Well, you're in luck as I've just finished my thirty hour gaming session~**

 **Kuro: Thirty… hours?**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: Damn… even I'm not that much of a gamer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **It's Called R-18 for a Reason (Kuro x Vert/Green Heart)**

 _"Are you sure you're over eighteen years old?"_

"Yes!"

 _"Absolutely sure?"_

"Yes!"

 _"One hundred percent sure?"_

"Oh, my goddess!"

 _"Yes or no. Choose one."_

"What type of bull-donkey security system are you?!" Kuro raged and ran his fingers through his hair. Despite his looks, he's really eighteen, almost nineteen years old! It's not his fault that he looks like a thirteen year old kid! "I am five seconds away from sending you to the proverbial trash heap!"

"I'd prefer it if you did not, dear," Kuro stood to attention. Only one person in all of Gamindustri really calls him 'dear.'

"Oh, hey, Lady Ver-Ver," his voice betrayed his shock at her being here. Of course that was before he noticed that she was in a green bikini. This particular island's requirements were, as seen before, you have to be over eighteen as well as you must either be in swimwear or be completely naked. "What're you doing here at R-18 Island?"

Vert simply giggled at his question; "Is it wrong for a goddess to want some fun in the sun?"

"Well, no, I guess… But this thing right here is acting stupid! I keep pressing 'yes' and it won't let me through!" the boy pointed at the security system. Vert kept smiling at his plight, remembering the exact same thing happening to a certain someone the last time she came to the island.

Without saying a word, she walked up to Kuro and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She, next, directed her attention to the security system.

"Welcome to R-18 Island! Are you over 18 years old?" it said. Selecting the 'yes' option, Vert guided the angel forwards into they finally reached the outdoor area. He blinked twice in surprise.

"That was… surprisingly… easy…"

"Aren't you glad we ran into each other now, Icarus?" Kuro just nodded at her question.

"Well, we might as well just stick together for a while, huh?" he proposed and Vert could not have accepted any quicker.

* * *

As the pair walked towards the shore, Kuro couldn't help but notice Vert's choice of swimwear. Her swimsuit was a seafoam green color, truly befitting of her name. Her bikini bottom was wrapped in a small skirt-like thing that Kuro was pretty sure is called a 'sarong' that clipped on her left, while the top piece had long, tapering cups that formed a loop that was tied in back of Vert's neck, leaving a generous cleavage window that was a major contributing factor to the blush on his face. Catching himself staring, Kuro quickly turned his eyes forward, praying that Vert did not catch him either as they got seated on one of the tables near the snack bar (good thing that this was there as the boy was getting kinda hungry).

However, Vert saw it. She saw the trajectory of his gaze and leaned forward to show him more. Upright, she knew this bikini was just barely up to the task of containing her breasts. Her plans for it would come full circle later on. As she leaned towards him, pretending to have trouble hearing him over the waves, the blonde knew he could now clearly see the divide between her breasts. He looked so cute with his blushing face, trying not to stare at her assets!

Vert was very adamant in her distaste of men in general. One of the many reasons being that they never stopped staring at her breasts. And while Vert prides herself greatly for her chest, it can really grate on her nerves whenever she wasn't showing off. However, while the boy she was trying to seduce—the Loweean named Kuro—had already made it abundantly clear that he was interested in her, not just the components, but the entire package.

She immediately took a shine to him from his cute looks alone. Getting to know him just added on to that and she eventually began to fall for him. Over the year that they've known each other, Kuro had shown himself to be funny, surprisingly smart, as well as just downright adorable. Vert felt that she had been celibate for way too long after she came to terms with her feelings.

Vert had left for a brief moment to grab drinks for the both of them, despite Kuro offering to do it instead. Leaning over behind him to give him his, she let her left breast graze the exposed skin of his shoulder. Such a small touch, but so gratifying. Not only did he freeze in his chair, but his words trailed off, leaving her entirely unsure of his opinion on… What had he been talking about again?

After sitting right in front of him across the table. Vert stretched out her bare foot, letting it lightly brush Kuro's leg. He looked at her with the most appealing mixture of uncertainty and embarrassment. Her hand propped her head as she stared back at him with her own alluring gaze, as she traced circles around the back of his hand.

Kuro felt her foot again. This time, it was inching dangerously close to his nether regions and he could feel his pants begin to feel slightly tighter before said foot dropped again. He knew for a fact that she was doing it on purpose. His gaze unwillingly dropped from her eyes to her cleavage before quickly meeting those blue eyes belonging to this blonde beauty.

Although, Vert was more skilled at using her feet then he thought as she managed to snake her left foot into his trunks and fished out his cock, which stood ready for action. It became situated between the gap between her big toe and the second one as her foot moved up and down his length. Her pronounced breathing and the hardening of her nipples through her swimsuit made him realize that she was enjoying this.

Before she even knew it, the flesh between Vert's legs became prone to stimulation. Her lefthand brought itself to the hem of her bikini bottoms. It stretched past the waistband diving down to her very sensitive flesh, her lips quivered as she soon felt the softness of her finger rub past her clit and push apart her pussy lips. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while she began to masturbate while stroking his length with her delicate foot. Her fingers worked quickly on stroking her cunt until she started diving her two main fingers inside.

Soon, Vert haunched over and cupped a hand over her mouth as she came all over her fingers. Luckily, they had chosen the far corner of the area near the forestry, so no one would be able to bear witness to a CPU having an orgasm. After coming down, she realized that Kuro had yet to cum, so she got up, took his hand, and led him into the forest, where they'll have a bit more privacy.

* * *

As soon as they were certain that they were alone, Vert had taken Kuro into a deep, tongue sloshing kiss. Emphasis on the sloshing as the sounds could be heard, boosting their arousal. Kuro's hand slithered down to her cavern, still sopping wet from when she came earlier. Vert threw her head back and moaned loudly as he trailed kisses on her neck. He gave each of her boobs a quick squeeze before kneeling down in front of her crotch.

Kuro pushed the tiny material of the bottoms aside and began licking. Vert tasted surprisingly good, sort of like sour apple. He stuck his tongue in further and was met with more wetness, the taste becoming slightly more salty.

"Icarus… more…" came Vert's voice from above him. Willing to oblige, he kept licking, and Leanbox's CPU got wetter and wetter. Eventually, he decided to stick his finger in. Kuro drew it up and down slowly, slick noises resounding in conjunction to the slurping sounds of him sucking on her clit. Eventually, he grew bolder and stuck two then three fingers in.

"Oh, yes! Your… f-fingers…" Vert exclaimed, her grip on the boy's head tightening. "If you keep fingering me like this, I'll… I'm going to… Hnnnnngghh!"

She groaned, and Kuro felt both of her legs move. He did not have to look down to know that her toes were curling. Vert was cumming again, if the inner walls of her vagina clenching around his three digits were any indication. He continued thrusting and giving cunnilingus despite this. Kuro knew that he had done a good job.

Vert's legs gave out and she would've hit her back if not for Kuro catching her, but he pulled her in so that her face was mere inches away from his dick. Immediately getting the silent command, Vert plunged his steely phallus into her mouth. She twisted her head a bit as she sucked, grabbed his testicles and gently fondled with them. The warm feeling of her tongue twisting and licking around his cock felt incredible. She then took his length out if her mouth and moved on his balls, while masturbating his tool.

"You're quite well endowed. And your penis tastes delicious as well. I could almost get as addicted to this as much as I am to gaming~" her speech was somewhat muffled from her not taking her lips off of him.

"O-oh, no…! V-Vert! I'm cumming!" Kuro warned, but it was too late as he let loose with everything he had at that given moment.

 _'He said my name~'_ Vert swooned in her head as she earnestly ingested his semen. She savored the salty taste before she turned her back and leant forward, supporting herself on a nearby tree, and with one hand she spread open her pink, dripping vagina.

"Come, Icarus. Stick your hard and hot penis into me right now~" with his dick in hand, Kuro guided his tool over the gaming goddess's entrance. With a silent nod of confirmation from her, he gently inserted his length into her. Vert's pained, yet pleasured scream could be heard and Kuro could see tears running down her face. Her virginity had been taken.

"Wait, Vert? Are you a…"

"Virgin? Yes. Although, I've wanted you to be the one to take it from me for a while now~~"

"Why, though?"

"Must I really spell it out? I love you, you dense fool," Kuro's eyes widened before he just smiled and began his undulations. It started off slow, Kuro wanted to get a good feel on this. Vert's pussy was warm, wet, and oh so tantalizing. The goddess herself bucked her hips and bent her back with the sudden pleasure, prompting him to push his cock even deeper inside her. Her moans and screams rose an octave as her breasts swung freely in an erotic dance while his hips slammed against hers as he hammered down her cunt.

His hips slowly starting moving themselves back and forth carefully accelerating making soft slapping sounds between the flesh of Vert's ass and his crotch. Her face writhed in loving bliss as he continued slamming his member into her vaginal depths, her body undulated in sync with his thrusts that were getting stronger each second.

"Aaaaahhh…! I-I-Icarus! Keep going! Thrust harder and faster!" she cried out.

Kuro's face was flush with intense pleasure as he continued hammering into her tight passage. They continued their frenzied love-making for several more minutes until he shifted their position by picking up Vert's left leg and hiking it up so she could lean back sideways and embrace him. With only one hand pressed against the tree trunk holding her position up she made out passionately with him, tongues curling over each other.

His hips started pounding her faster and she felt her vaginal muscles beginning to contract signaling they were close. Eventually, Vert pulled her head back and howled as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Her pussy muscles frantically clenched and convulsed on Kuro's appendage causing him reel back with a strained face as he sent his semen into her womanly depths. He kept cumming for almost thirty seconds before finishing his climax and pulling out leaving globs of white goo to seep out of the gamer girl's pussy.

They fell back onto the cool, soft forest floor, cuddling together in the afterglow of passionate sex. The angel laid back with the gorgeous blonde curling up to his side bearing a satisfied smile. Nearly a minute later, Vert looked up to his smiling face and leaned in for a deep kiss. After breaking off, she gripped his meat, surprised to find it had maintained its rigidity. Vert's smile grew a bit before she looked into his eyes and activated HDD.

"My, my… Even after everything we've done so far, you're still like this? It seems that even you, the sweetest boy I've met, can be such a debauchee~" Green Heart teased, stroking his length.

"Wow… I dunno what that means…"

Green Heart rolled her eyes with an amused grin; "It means that you're a pervert, dear."

"Oh… wait, what?! I'm not a pervert! Perverts are bad people!"

A peck on the lips was the response; "It's alright. As long as your perversion is only directed towards me, you can be as much of one as you so desire~"

"Hey, Vert? Can we try something?" Kuro asked and leaned towards Green Heart's ear to whisper what he wanted…

…

Green Heart guided his cock between her breasts and pressed them together. They were big enough to engulf his shaft completely, and she kept both hands pushing on the top of them to restrain him. With her slick juices on his cock, it made the perfect constraint. His meat pushed slowly into her cleavage, and as it moved further up, her tits slowly swelled on each side showing the progress of his member on its journey. The head emerged slowly through a curtain of soft flesh, and as Kuro continued to push the front of his groin into Green Heart's breasts. Both of Green Heart's hands were busy, slowly pushing on the sides of her mounds, making them swell even more.

Kuro let out a gasp of excitement at this new found sensation, the green goddess continued on by pressing those soft squishy orbs together on his length. She was still an amateur at this given this was her first time in anything of this field. Kuro certainly felt she was doing it like a pro, his rigid length slapped the surface of her lips as she continued stroking her tits vertically on it.

Pursing her lips forward, Green Heart kissed the tip of his meat while still squishing the shaft between her squishy orbs. In response, Kuro's hands started gripping the grass around him tightly. She really enjoyed the face he was making, smiling to herself she then shut her eyes and pushed herself further down where the entirety of the tip was inside her mouth.

"V-Vert! This feels amazing…!" Kuro says through gritted teeth. He eventually pumped his dick like a man possessed. The tip of his dick popped out with each thrust and Green Heart gave it a lick each time. She looked up at Kuro as he seemingly writhed in pleasure and his face signaled his approaching orgasm. The feel of the friction on her chest made her want him even more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

"Are you about to cum?" she asked. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart, so don't hold back your urges."

The angel groaned before his semen spouted out from her cleavage on to her face as she was bombarded with cum. Green Heart took it all in stride and smiled at the mess her made on her body. She lick off the goo that landed near her lips before using her hands to clean up the rest.

"The final round. Make it count~" Green Heart purred as she snugly mounted herself cowgirl style on top of him. Her violet colored eyes were ablaze with intensified lust as she planted her hands firmly down on his chest swaying her hips back and forth wildly.

Kuro moaned, his head reeling back in ecstasy as she rode him like a stallion. He had his hands grabbed firmly at her buttocks, one finger inching towards her puckered anal cavity. The sound of skin colliding with each other echoed throughout the forest, becoming more frequent for each second Green Heart's body had continued bouncing on his dick. Her magnificent breasts bounced fervently in a hypnotic dance, prompting the angel to grab them and start playing with them.

"Vert! I'm going to cum again!"

"Go ahead! Use my body however you wish and cum whenever you want!"

Her body swayed with stronger pull several more times until it tensed along with Kuro as she howled his name to the heavens with the apex of her climax reached. Her vaginal muscles clamped and convulsed on his appendage sporadically without pause eliciting an equally loud moan from him as his cock spewed forth payload after payload of gooey white essence into her depths.

Her face was wrought with pleasure as she was still in the midst of climax along with Kuro as she rode him out.

They kept still for a few more seconds until, to Green Heart's shock, Kuro flipped her over to her stomach and raised her supple rear. It was clear as day what he wanted next. She couldn't voice her protests nor could she tell him to wait.

Kuro closed his eyes tightly and forced the head of his dick into the tight anal orifice of Green Heart. She, too, bit her lip and raked her nails against the soft soil upon penetration, but he persevered and pushed further.

When he fully immersed his tool into her ass, Kuro groaned. His hand gripped her by the thighs and maintained that position while he adjusted. The hole he just filled was beyond tight and indescribable to say the least, he knew he wouldn't last long, so he immediately started bumping his forward patting his skin against her cheeks.

Green Heart's face contorted in a mix of mild pain and immeasurable pleasure, her upper body trembled as the angel pounded away. Her pussy was still wet with juices and filled up with semen, her chest bobbled back and forth with each thrust, and she too knew she wasn't going to last long either. In her mind, Kuro was amazing as a lover, thus validating her choice of a suitable partner and lover.

Kuro leaned forward enough to be haunched forward, spooning her from behind, while staying embedded in her anal cavity. His hands grabbed her chest, squeezing them tenderly in his palms while pinching and prodding those hardened nipples. The soft, pale melons squeezed nicely within palms, he savored the feel as Kuro savagely slammed into her nearing release. He was close to letting out inside her anus.

With that Kuro's hips bucked frantically against soft butt cheeks followed by a grunt of release that coincided with Green Heart's. He slammed himself in one last time resulting in the generous filling of her ass with ropes upon ropes of his potent sperm. Green Heart had surrendered to her own climax as well with her pussy squelching all over the earth beneath her while her anus continued being filled with her lover's white goop.

They collapsed atop one another, panting and sweating from their extensive lovemaking. The angel's now flaccid rod slipped out of the goddess as he rolled off of her. While they rested, Green Heart had reverted back to Vert. After a bit, Kuro locked eyes with her while smiling tiredly.

"So… how'd I do…?"

Vert giggled as she snuggled up to him; "Wonderfully. I await the next time we do this~"

"So… does this make us… you know…?"

"Of course it does. Unless you deny my feelings…" Vert looked up at him, a cute pout on her face. Her bottom lip was quivering and eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"As if I'd say no. Stop doing that," Kuro responded. The busty blonde woman's face turned brighter than the sun as she nuzzled against him. "So, uh, should we put our swimsuits back on now?"

"Mm… we'll wait just a bit longer," Vert answered. "Besides, I'm aware of how much you enjoy my breasts~"

She rubbed her chest against his own for emphasis. Kuro smiled sheepishly and looked away; "U-um… sorry…"

"You just had sex with me, Icarus. I think you're entitled to look at and touch my body whenever and however you wish~" she could see his lips slowly curved upwards and felt his hand inch closer towards her breast. "Mm… Like that~"

Turning his head, he stared right into her eyes as they both felt his cock get hard, amazingly; "Oh, my. You're raring to go already?"

"It's your fault for being too sexy, Vert…"

"I see. Very well then…" Vert straddled his waist, hovering above his phallus and immediately impaling herself with it once more. "I shall wring out every single drop of cum from you, so get ready… my Darling~"

No more words were exchanged. Only the sounds of their combined moaning reverberated throughout the forest.

* * *

 _ **"Hoooooaaaaahhhh!"**_

"AH! What the hell?!" Linda jumped at the sound. She'd just been walking around when that voice came out of nowhere. "Whatever that is, it's freaking me out. I'm getting out of here…"

Had she walked more to the left, she would've seen a familiar pair having sex in the middle of the forest.

* * *

 **Vert: Ufufufu~**

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx: So… how was he?**

 **Vert: Wonderful. Thank you for asking. Now, if you'll excuse me… *turns on her game***

 **xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx Eh, that's pretty much normal for her. Anyways…**

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: The Sword's "Proper" Sheath (Kuro x Falcom)**

 **~ Peace!**


	10. The Sword's Proper Sheath

**Before we start, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving to not only this story, but my other ones over in my original profile. To those of you who are wondering, once this story hits twelve chapters, I'll get to work on moving the RWBY lemons over here with some edits here and there, of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Sword's "Proper" Sheath (Kuro x Falcom)**

"Oof!"

"Watch that pose, Icarus. You can't stand so rigidly in battle as if it were a training match," Falcom, the wandering adventurer, instructed. She was dressed in her usual attire within the empty clearing near Virtua Forest, across from her clumsily stood Kuro, dressed in a black T-shirt with matching sweatpants, repositioning himself in a more versatile sword stance. It was more how Falcom stood poised during her fights, except it was more of her swordplay style than Kuro's, hence his numerous mistakes. "Hold it firmer, but not too firm. You'll wanna hold your weapon with a nice, even balance. Not too firm, but not too loose."

"Alright," Kuro replied as he adjusted his grip on his wooden sword. Off to the side, their actual blades were leaning against a tree. Falcon supposed it was his insistence that he needed to 'catch up' with the CPUs, Candidates, and the other Makers that led to him asking Falcom for sword training. The girl was flattered, but teaching wasn't really her strong suit. She initially wanted to refuse, but she decided against it and was all too happy than she did. This was actually kinda fun!

"Now get ready! I'm comin' at ya with a bit more oomph than earlier," the angel did not respond to her sentence, instead opting to spread his legs slightly further apart as he entered a newer stance more befitting of his own style.

Falcom smiled in approval, before she shifted her feet. Falcom slowly got closer, the tips of their wooden blades brushing against each other's.

Suddenly, Falcom lashed out, and Kuro moved his sword in defense. Their wooden weapons clashed repeatedly, the boy jumping back to avoid a horizontal strike from his trainer. Seeing this, Falcom pushed forward, stabbing at her trainee. Kuro used his weapon to deflect Falcom's blow, and he moved in for a strike. However, he could not as she used the pummel of her weapon to strike Kuro across the cheek. She was initially hesitant to attack him so harshly, but soon found out he was actually pretty durable. That and Kuro told her himself to not pull punches.

As such, she continued her assault. Falcom pushed the attack, using her wooden sword to trip him up. Following that, she used the flat side to knock him to the ground, landing face first. That, she winced at. She backed away from him, the dark haired angel holding his face as he sat up. Turning around to face her, she finally noticed that his nose was bleeding.

"Woah. Hey, do you wanna maybe take a break? Your nose is bleeding, dude."

Kuro shook his head, wiping his face with his free arm. He retook his stance as his blue eyes intently gazing upon Falcom's with a determined expression; "No way. I'm good to keep going."

The expression on his face made him seem a bit bigger than he looked and Falcom couldn't stop the red tinge in her cheeks. But she quickly forced it away, and got into her stance; "Alright, this time, you come at me. Ya don't expect to play defensive the whole fight, right?"

"Heh heh. That rhymed," Kuro noted before charging at Falcom.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

It was already close to sundown by the time the pair finished Kuro's training for the day. Tomorrow, he'd be doing martial arts practice with that Tekken girl and the ninja, Marvy. Falcom offered a hand towards Kuro, and she smiled slightly; "You weren't half bad, kid."

Pouting at being called a kid, Kuro took her hand and she helped him up; "Hey. FYI, I may look like I'm still a kid, but I'm really eighteen, almost nineteen…"

Okay, that, Falcom didn't know; "Seriously?"

"Yup. By the way, your reaction, I get a lot. Really, the only ones who know how old I really am are the CPUs, the Candidates, Miss Histoire, Iffy, Compa, and now you," he counted. "Altough, I'm not sure if I like how I still wasn't able to land a single hit on you even after three weeks of this."

"You're still a novice, dude," Falcom said, a small ounce of arrogance in her tone. "That and I've only been training you for three weeks now. Despite how skilled you've quickly become, it's still a hundred thousand years too soon before you reach my level."

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me, okay?! I'll get even stronger than you, Falcom!" Kuro responded, the determination in his voice speaking volumes. Falcom smiled slightly, patting his head.

"Now then, next question: Are you hurt anywhere?" There was a fair amount of concern in her tone. She cupped his face, inspecting it left and right, completely unaware of Kuro's growing blush.

"I'm okay. My nose still kinda stings from earlier, though," he replied.

"Then you can walk it off. I'm sure the pain'll only be temporary," Falcom responded, her trainee nodding at her words. That was another thing that she was pleased with. Kuro never questioned her when it came to her decisions. If he was confused on something, he would ask her, she would answer, and once he understood he never questioned again. He did things without complaint, and if things were explained to him, he grasped onto things quickly.

Arriving to their camp, Falcom sat in front of the campfire, reaching in and pulling out several small squares of meat skewered on a stick. The meat she brought was cooked well and her mouth slightly watered. Handing Kuro his share, she reached into the flames a procured another one for herself as she sat down.

Both of them proceeded to eat their respective food, savoring their morsels and gradually filling their stomachs. Once they were finished, they tossed their sticks into the flames, Falcom readying their rent, whilst Kuro was content with simply staring into the flames curiously. He offered to do it instead, but Falcom insisted that he rest his body after the training she gave him.

"Tent's ready, Icarus!" the redhead called from inside. He could see the light of her lantern illuminating it from the inside. Her silhouette being shown getting her own bedding prepared. However, it was soon showing Falcom… stripping.

It started out small as in her hair accessory, gloves, and her boots. Next, it got a bit more risqué when she began removing her jacket and miniskirt, leaving her in her underwear and as well as her tank top. He immediately turned red and swung his body around to ensure that he didn't get caught staring. The sound of shuffling and quiet footsteps made the boy aware of Falcom approaching.

Feeling an arm sling around his neck and pulling, Kuro heard her ask him; "You ready to hit the hay?"

"U-um, yeah. I'll just take the tree," he internally congratulated himself for managing to keep it somewhat cool. But he noticed that Falcom wouldn't let him go and instead pulled him closer, obviously unaware of his face inching closer to her breast. "Um, Falcom? You can let me go, now…"

"I know. Just like I know that you're not gonna sleep on that tree this time. You're coming in the tent with me," she affirmed. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, most likely something akin to denial, so she beat him to the punch. "I know that you're going to say no, but given the cloud formations, there's a good chance of rainfall. It's better to be safe then sorry."

Looking skywards, he saw that the clouds were indeed in a rather ominous formation; "…fine. You win, Falcom."

Simply smiling at her victory, she grabbed Kuro's hand and pulled him towards the tent. Once they were inside, the rain started and it seemed like it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon; " _Now,_ do you regret coming inside?"

"U-uh, no…" the angel replied shakily, the budding feeling of arousal still ever present. The two day inside this one tent in silence before Falcom shifted in her spot.

"Hey, Icarus? I have something I wanna admit," she started she then sat up and crawled over on all fours until she loomed over Kuro. Kuro was about to say something along the lines of 'what is it' when she firmly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into an unsuspecting kiss.

Her eyes were closed and her lips eloquently sucking and nibbling his while the dark haired boy's face looked completely alarmed and confused. Yet, Kuro held no will to shove her off or deny her advance. Gradually, strength left his body and his eyes lowered as he receded into the impromptu embrace.

They stayed like that for a short while till Falcom slowly pulled back leaving a dazed Kuro frozen in place. She found the expression amusing and quite adorable, soon enough he snapped awake and stared at her questioningly expecting answers.

"Eheheh… look, I'm still sorta new to this whole romance thing, but I might as well get this off my chest," she took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's just that, well, I just think you're really cute and funny, sweet, caring, and kind. While you can be a bit of a goofball from time to time, you can be pretty mature when you want to be. I mean at first, I saw ya as the little brother I never had, but… the more time I spent with you, the happier I noticed I am. What I'm trying to say, Icarus, is that, um, I like you. Like, as in, I wanna be your girlfriend…"

"…!" No words came from Kuro's mouth. He just stared at her wide eyes and tomato red cheeks.

Taking his silence as a sign of rejection, Falcom looked downwards forlornly. Kuro snapped out of it quickly enough to see her as expression before doing the only thing he could think of…

He turned her head to face him and kissed her.

The redhead's breath hitched for a moment before she relaxed into the increasingly heated make out session. Her eyes shifted shut and her hands rested on his cheeks as she moved her mouth in tangent to his. They remained like this until Falcom felt the angel's hand brush against her left breast, making her gasp and moan.

Separating from him, she pulled lifted her tank top and bra, leaving her breasts bare for Kuro's eyes and his alone. Her nipples were just the right shade of pink and were hardening from just his gaze alone. Her breasts themselves were a perfect C-cup size.

She didn't give him much time to ogle them as she descended upon him, straddling his waist as she felt her body heat up in anticipation. Falcom hunched over to capture him in another deep tongue sloshing lip lock. Kuro was a little inexperienced in that regard, but he was a fast learner given that she was as well and her tongue coiled and twisted with his with gusto. Falcom, on the other hand, knew what she wanted and that she was going to take it by her own hands.

Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest due to their proximity, but in her mind it would feel far better if they touched his skin, so she pulled herself away from her now-lover's mouth and eventually she trudged the shirt up to his neck where Kuro looked on at her in fascination.

Falcom shifted herself and lowered her head to where her face met with his midriff, her lips made contact with one while she tenderly stroked the other. Kuro was quietly mewling his heightened bliss due to her ministrations, but what really sent his arousal through the roof was when Falcom's tongue came out and slowly licked up his chest seductively.

She continued gingerly licking and kissing around his chest till her head found its way back to his jaw. She took Kuro's face in her hands and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth.

"F-Falcom…" he breathed. Said girl just lightly shushed him.

"No more talking. Let's just take good care of each other, okay?" without any more words, Falcom tugged at his pants and boxers, letting his erection stand tall. She blushed and averted her eyes for a bit before glancing at it from the side.

"I-It's kinda on the big side, isn't it…?" she evaluated before gripping his meat as well as feeling Kuro shyly cradle and fondle her breast. Falcom let out a moan at the sensation.

Then, an idea struck her. Falcom pushed Kuro down onto the sleeping bag, removed her panties, and turned around to hover her sex above his face while hers was right on front of his penis. Without so much as a word, Falcom's mouth slowly descended on his hardened member. Kuro groaned and, in a knee-jerk reaction, began to lick her womanhood. Falcom shuddered but continued sucking away.

Kuro grabbed the cheeks of her firm buttocks to pull his head forward. His lips touched and kissed around her nether region softly before he stuck out his tongue, slowly running it over her pussy lips. He slowly, yet energetically sucked along her pussy lips in a rotating manner eventually sliding his tongue into her depths causing her twitch her hips in response.

This resulted in her inwardly mewling in pleasure, then she returned the favor by kissing/sucking the tip of his member swirling her tongue around while doing so. The soft fleshy vice of her mouth closed in on his shaft gave the angel immeasurable lengths of pleasure as she made sure to get every nook and cranny, he could feel every ounce of euphoria throughout his body.

Falcom refrained from her ministrations as she was reacting heavily to Kuro's services to her pussy, the feeling of his tongue diving and rotating around inside her pussy put her through the edge.

"Icarus!" she gasped clamping down her thighs on his head riding out her juice spritzing convulsions on his face mouth agape in orgasm.

Kuro hadn't come yet but was well on his way regardless, meanwhile Falcom's climaxing cunt continued juicing all over his face for a couple of more seconds until she ceased. The winged boy took the opportunity of her cool down period to lap up her sweet nectar directly from its source.

Soon, Falcom arose and turned herself around meeting him face to face appearing very appeased and exhilarated when she locked eyes onto his.

She positioned herself to hover him and hunching over fully presenting her breasts to him. She lowered herself back downward, gripping his cock firmly and guiding it just beneath her pussy lips, with a slump she descended gradually accepting his appendage little by little.

"Aaahh…!" she elicited a cry of pain when sheathing herself completely on the hardened flesh, ending her life as a virgin. Kuro tried mitigating the pain by kissing and pinching her nipples. Eventually, the initial discomfort transformed into pleasure, meaning that Falcom was ready to begin.

She sat up all the way, the put her hands, palms down, on either side of his chest. Her pussy clamped down on his cock as she began bouncing with her tits bouncing along with her. After a good amount of frantic bouncing, Falcom felt her end coming close. Despite that, she kept going. She continued bouncing in her 'seat' of Kuro's lap with a hard, twitching cock embedded into her pussy. This continued on for several more minutes until Falcom had begun bouncing at faster pace, her breasts jiggling wildly as a result.

Kuro reached behind her and grabbed her firm buttocks with both of his hands, feeling her flesh jiggle every time it hit his legs. Erotic slapping sounds went off as she came down. The angel watched as his rod moved in and out of her. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down every time their lower bodies made contact. She was almost sitting straight up now…

Soon, the adventurer raised herself off of him, then swung her legs around until she was straddling his hips. She grabbed Kuro's cock and guided it into her, lowering herself onto it more slowly than before. Once it was in, she leaned back until she was once again sitting almost straight up, only now she was facing the other way.

Falcom turned her head his way; "I hope you don't mind~"

One quick denial from Kuro later, she started moving her body up and down again. Every time she came down, her ass would jiggle and ripple a little bit. She started moving faster; up, down, up, down. His rod popped out of her once, but she just grabbed it and put it back in.

"Hey, am I… doing this right…? Does it… feel good?"

"Yeah. It feels awesome, Falcom," Kuro grit his teeth in pleasure. Smiling, she continued riding him in reverse cowgirl style for a few more minutes before she suddenly stopped bouncing, merely gyrating her hips and looking back at him once more. "Icarus. I can't be the one doing all the work. My hips are getting worn out…"

Falcom lifted herself off Kuro, then he scooted over to give her room to lie down, which she did, spreading her legs and bending her knees slightly. Kuro crawled over between her legs, spread them a little more, and using his hand, guided his penis into her. Her legs hiked up around his backside locking together instantly around his waist just as her arms locked themselves around his neck. Her face writhed in loving bliss as he continued slamming his member into her vaginal depths, her body undulated in sync with his thrusts that were getting stronger each second.

He thrust forward again, and one of his hands slid from her hip, gliding smoothing until his thumb pressed up against her clit. A sharp gasp slipped through her lips.

He pulled back, and pushed forward, his tempo slowly increasing as his thumb worked her clit in slow circles. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a shout as white hot pleasure shot through Falcom's spine and she came. The intense convulsions of Falcom's pussy was what drive Kuro to his peak as well. The girl could feel him pulse inside of her, feeling rope after rope of his creamy white substance filled her to the brim.

Her quiet moans left the room in a hushed silence, and he fell onto the bedding next to her, one arm around her waist; "Y'know, you're lucky that it's not my time of the month, or else you cumming inside me would get us in trouble…"

Kuro have a thumbs up, knowing what she was implying. He wasn't really ready/willing to become a father, yet; "I guys I gotta watch when I sheath this sword, am I right?"

Falcom merely smacked his chest, quietly giggling at his failure of a pun.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Kuro had awoken that morning with an incredible feeling coming from his crotch. He wanted to dismiss it, but he couldn't when two fleshy objects encased his morning wood.

He unzipped the sleeping bag and lifted the flap. What he saw was Falcom with his phallus between her breasts, stroking the appendage with her mounds while swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Good morning~" she greeted in a sultry like voice as she rubbed her breasts up and down on his throbbing member, increasing her pace bit by bit. Falcom then placed the tip of his penis inside her mouth, sucking greedily. Kuro places a hand on her head, stroking her soft red hair, making her smile and blush.

After about a full two minutes, his hips bucked as he came. Strings of his potent sperm shot out from his shaft and flew into Falcom's awaiting mouth. The lump sum of semen gathered in her mouth as she ingested the substance little by little; "Sorry about that little wake up call. I just had the urge to… y'know…"

"It's fine. It felt really good, so I can't complain," Kuro kissed her passionately, fondling her right breast. "But, uh, mind if we go one more round before I head back?"

Falcom's only response was hovering her sex above his meat; "I don't mind. Just hurry up and put your sword in its 'proper' sheath. And make sure to cum inside~"

No more words came out after that. Only the sounds of sex inside their tent for the next few minutes…

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: You Can Never Have Too Much Nep (Kuro x Neptune x Nepgear)**

 **~ Peace!**


	11. You Can Never Have Too Much Nep

**Before we start, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving to not only this story, but my other ones over in my original profile. To those of you who are wondering, once this story hits twelve chapters, I'll get to work on moving the RWBY lemons over here with some edits here and there, of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **You Can Never Have Too Much Nep (Kuro x Neptune x Nepgear)**

Nepgear was at an impasse. These funny feelings just started bubbling up inside after her older sister had gotten together with Kuro. They were far from pleasant, however, as whenever she caught them having a moment together, she would often end up imagining herself in place of Neptune. Heck, Histoire was pleasantly surprised when the boy had somehow managed to get Neptune to start working! Granted, it was just a little bit, but it was still work regardless!

In fact, just this morning, Neptune had even tried—keyword: tried—to make something for him when he came on their weekly "pudding dates." The results were as one would expect from Neptune; the whole kitchen blew up in a sticky mess. Histoire found out, yelled at Neptune, demanded that she clean the place up before retiring for the night, and Neptune then had the gall to peer pressure the poor, emotionally confused Nepgear into "helping."

Internally kicking herself for falling for it again, Nepgear grabbed a mop from the closet nearby just to see Kuro enter and whistle at the spectacle; "Wow… uh, did Neptune try cooking again?"

Nepgear nodded, but not before grasping onto the second half of his question; "Again?"

"Yeah, she blew up my kitchen, too. She said something about trying to make her own specialty pudding for our pudding dates. Dunno why I let her, though… Anyways, by the looks of it, it'd be better if I helped with this mess. Your sister is making you do this in your own, isn't she?"

The Candidate sighed, but smiled a 'thank you' at his for his offer. Kuro grabbed the mop from her and a few cleaning supplies moved herself over to another part of the kitchen and grabbed some tools herself and started cleaning up along with him. She was glad he didn't notice that she was red in the face when their hands brushed against each other's just a moment ago.

Thus, the two of them had started cleaning up all around the kitchen from wiping smeared batter off the walls to mopping the floor. Nepgear cast one long look at the unsuspecting angel, who stood in front of a cooking stove, wiping some batter off the walls. She blushed as she watched him, and when the feelings stirred up between her thighs again that was when she knew what she was feeling. It was the same exact feeling she had around the time she stumbled upon him and her sister having sex.

That's right. Nepgear knew exactly how it was that Neptune and Kuro got together in the first place. She had stumbled upon them in the midst of a heated lovemaking session by pure chance. Nepgear would've just walked away immediately, but couldn't tear herself away and watched them all the way till the end. From the look of ecstasy on Neptune's face and the sounds of her intense moaning, Kuro seemed like a very… capable lover.

However, that thought did not come without its issues. Nepgear wanted him, that much was obvious, but she also didn't want to get in her sister's way. Far from it actually, she knew that given Neptune's selfish tendencies, that the chances that she'd be willing to share her first boyfriend were between slim and nonexistent.

She clutched at the handle to the broom she used to clean up broken shards of glass tableware. She looked across the kitchen at a humble Kuro cleaning up his half of the area. The Candidate sucked up a breath and decided to come forth with her inane proposal.

"I-Icarus…?" she said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"You know how… you and Onee-chan are… together?"

"Of course. I love her," Kuro replied with zero hesitation. Nepgear's lips twitched upwards at the amount of emotion he put into that sentence.

'Onee-chan… this is why I want him, too. He's… a really sweet person,' she lamented in her mind.

"I, um… I saw it…" she replied vaguely.

"Saw it? Saw what?" the genuine look of confusion on his face made Nepgear sigh. Why are all the nice guys so dense?!

"I mean… I saw… you and Onee-chan… having… s-s-s-s…" she couldn't get the last part out. But after stuttering a little bit, she decided 'to hell with it' and let it all out. "I saw you and Onee-chan having sex, Icarus."

Kuro's face went beet red; "Y-you… saw?!"

Nepgear nodded, her face's color matching his and he then paled; "N-n-now, now, Gearsy, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Okay, so, as you saw, Nep and I did have s-sex and we ended up together because of it. But I promise you, that's not what our relationship is centered on!"

Nepgear was only halfway paying attention after he had confirmed that he and her sister gave each other their first time. She stopped him mid-rant and threw herself at him, her hands clutching onto his clothing; "I'm not angry, Icarus. In fact, I'm actually relieved. Relieved by the fact that Onee-chan gave her first to you."

"Oh…" Kuro sighed with relief.

"But would you listen to one selfish request of mine?" she asked. Getting an OK from him, she asked him. "Would you… take mine, too?"

"W-what…?"

"What?!" the shrill voice of Neptune yelled from the doorway.

"O-o-onee-chan?!"

Neptune looked… serious for a change. Kuro guessed that she had inadvertently entered 'Big Sister Mode'; "Nep Jr.? You do know what you're asking, right?"

Nepgear nodded, refusing to look her sibling in the eye; "I'm perfectly aware, but Onee-chan… I… I actually love Icarus in the same way you do. But I never said anything because I didn't want to get in your way. And after seeing you two… do 'it' together, I…"

Neptune quirked an eyebrow and looked towards Kuro. He mouthed the words 'she knows' and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. But embarrassment subsided immediately when she noticed Nepgear looking like she was about to cry; "H-hey, now. Don't start the waterworks on us…"

"B-but…"

"Butts are for sitting on stuff. Not yapping!" Neptune interjected before Nepgear could say any more self-depreciating things. "It's cool. Just this once, since it's your first time, I'm fine with letting ya get down with good ol' Icarus here."

"O-onee-chan?"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Kuro raised his hand and asked.

"You don't count because you're a guy and obviously you're gonna say yes," she stated offhandedly before turning Nepgear's tear stained face towards him. "Look at this face. This poor, lonely girl wants to jump your bones, if ya know what I mean. Are you really gonna look at her and say 'no?'"

"Well, no, but…"

"Exactly, so…" Neptune pushed the unsuspecting Candidate towards her person of interest. "Get on with it!"

Neptune's shove caused Nepgear to crash into the angel. Her face burned bright red as they looked straight at each other. The girl's face began closing in on his, lips parted as an open invitation for what would be her first real kiss with a boy.

No more words were spoken as Kuro seemingly forgot Neptune's presence and let this proceed as per his bodily desires. Nepgear now indulged herself in speaking her feelings in this form with the intent of having a part of her embedded in his heart.

After sucking and nibbling each other's lips like amorous school students, Nepgear eventually disconnected herself from his lips. She timidly discarded her main apparel to unveil her pink bra holding C-cup breasts and pink, striped panties to him. His mouth nearly watered at the sight and, by instinct, he felt the urge to grab each breast in his hands and play with them.

Noticing how his gaze stayed locked on her breasts, Nepgear lifted up her bra and looked away before muttering; "You can… touch them… if you want…"

Kuro obliged… with a twist. Instead of immediately latching onto Nepgear's breasts, he got on his knees, pushed her panties to the side, and began licking up and down her wet pussy with his hands gripping her buttocks. The Candidate's eyes widened and she yelped; "Iyaaaaah! I-Icarus! I meant I wanted you to play with my breasts! Don't lick down there so aggressively~"

 **[Nepgear has gained the "Arousal" Affinity!** ]

"What the goodness?! Not this again!" Nepgear whined.

 _'What was that?'_ Kuro thought as he read the sudden text box, never stopping his tongue from tasting Nepgear's honey. If the latter had been paying more attention, she would've noticed her sister coming from behind her. Nepgear felt Neptune's hands grip firmly at her breasts and moaned.

She turned her head to the side to look at her sibling. She then noticed Neptune's sudden lack of clothing; "O-O-Onee-chan~?!"

"Pfft! As if I'm just gonna stand here and watch you two have a good ol' time by yourselves. You two are obligated to let the series's main character in on the action~" Without hesitation, Neptune began playing with Nepgear's exposed breasts. Her left hand pinched and twisted her sensitive nipple while her right hand squeezed and kneaded the soft skin.

 _'This is too much… My breasts are being groped by Onee-chan… and my pussy is getting eaten out by Icarus… I feel like cumming any second~'_

"A-ah…! I-Icarus… Onee-chan… I think I'm about to—HNNNGH!" Nepgear's head reeled back as her first of many orgasms washed over her. She grit her teeth and grabbed handfuls of Kuro's hair as her cavern continued to leak. The feeling of Neptune's tongue on her neck added fuel to the fire of Nepgear's arousal.

Standing back up and releasing her buttocks made Nepgear's legs give out and she slumped onto her knees, her face just inches away from the tent in Kuro's pants. She gasped lightly and her eyes widened, staring at the strained appendage with wonder and lust.

 **[Nepgear has gained the "Lust" Affinity!]**

 _'Seriously, what is going on?!'_ the boy thought.

 _'This is a boy's… This is Icarus's…'_ Nepgear was so entranced by the lump in his pants that she hadn't noticed Neptune tugging on them, his erect cock nearly slapping the younger sister in the face. That was enough to snap her out of it quick enough to see Neptune run her tongue along the underside of his rod.

"O-onee-chan! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? This is lesson numéro uno in Sex Ed 101 with Neptune, Nep Jr." the elder sibling explained before, with closed eyes, bobbing her head forward and back, licking every part of his dick while sucking with pleasurable force.

The horny Candidate invaded Kuro's personal space, leaning in and planting her soft, moist lips on his own for another kiss. He got a bit daring and pulled her closer as he ran his tongue against her teeth, a silent request for entry.

Nepgear let his tongue explore her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny. He stopped at her tongue, poked it, and then coiling it around his own. She couldn't stop the moans and squeals that came out and she copied his actions. Kuro placed his hand on her left breast, pressing on her nipple like a button with his thumb.

He took things one step further and slithered his hand down from her breast to her nether regions. Nepgear's breathing hitched and picked up the moment his finger bushed up against the top of her mound before they started stroking her sensitive mound slowly. Kuro's fingers went lower, pinching together at the nub of her clitoris. At the same time, his mouth sucks on her breasts intensified causing the Candidate to audibly howl in ragged breaths.

Meanwhile, Neptune had parted her lips and was shallowly admitting the flared crown of his erection into her hot mouth. She heard his heavy breathing and slipped his dick out her mouth, running her tongue up and down the underside of the shaft once more.

She withdrew after a bit and grabbed the other two's attention; "Alright, break! It's time for a change of scenery, unless we want Histy to get all Pissty again~"

Understanding where she was coming from, Kuro and Nepgear hastily bundled their shedded clothing and made a beeline for Neptune's room.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kuro was caught off guard when both sisters activated HDD. They soon closed in with Purple Heart leading. Purple Sister was still inexperienced on the matter, but followed suit anyway. The elder sister's nearly-drooling mouth went to his nut sack first, slowly tasting one of his balls and lightly suckling it into her mouth like an ice cube. Purple Sister decided to follow her example by kissing up the shaft and cradling the other testicle in her dainty hands. The longer she went with it the faster she adapted; one example was her licking up and down the length like a popsicle.

The duo soon began running their tongues along both sides of Kuro's rod, occasionally meeting their lips in the middle engaging in an incestuous make-out session. Eventually, they both agreed to quit the foreplay and get straight to the main act. Purple Sister leaned her head on the headboard of the bed, her legs spread wide. Her big sister leaned forward so that their bodies practically melded with each other's, giving their shared lover complete access to their sexes, one still a virgin.

Without warning or indication, Kuro plunged all of himself inside of Purple Heart in one go. The recoil of Kuro's thrusting caused their clits to brush violently against each other's. She almost started salivating as her tongue slipped out of her mouth. Purple Sister pulled her in for another kiss. About a minute or so, he stopped and relieved himself of Heart's tightness—only to switch to Sister's. However, he looked towards the Candidate, silently asking if she was ready.

"Nepgear…" Purple Heart began, holding his length with her right hand and guiding it towards Purple Sister's maidenhood. "This is the last time: are you absolutely sure that you want this?"

Without even taking a moment to think about it, she replied with; "Yes. I… love Icarus. So, I want it to be him that takes my first time."

Nodding her head, Purple Heart turned to the boy to give him the okay. Prodding open her pussy lips little by little, Kuro looked to Purple Sister for confirmation. She nodded instantly, signalling him to go ahead.

With one firm thrust, he drilled his cock all the way inside her cunt, completely claiming her virginity. The Candidate couldn't be happier as tears of both mild pain and immeasurable happiness streamed down her face. Her sister got rid of the first feeling and calmed her down by capturing her in another steamy tongue battle. Meanwhile, Kuro started locked in place, adjusting himself to her unbelievably tight passage. Soon enough, he started thrusting himself forward gradually picking up pace.

 _'His dick… is churning my insides… I can't stop moaning now… I hope Histoire… doesn't hear~'_ Purple Sister started moaning with more of a pleasurable tone now rather than a pained one since she was now accustomed to the sensation of his cock burrowing inside her. Two minutes later is when he has switched back to Purple Heart, who accepted him happily.

As more thrusting undulations came, she pressed her shifting breasts against Purple Sister's smaller ones as they shuffled back and forth. The latter was incredibly wet and tight and the boy knew that he wouldn't last long. After Kuro re-inserted himself into Purple Sister, Purple Heart rolled herself off of her to let the two embrace each other in the missionary position so they could lock lips once more. She couldn't resist touching herself as she watched her younger sister make love with her boyfriend.

Purple Sister's legs hiked up around his backside locking together instantly around his waist just as her arms locked themselves around his neck. Kuro's form hunched over her while it was slamming away into her, soon they moaned together loudly when their bodies moved in tangent to one another's.

"I-Icaruuuuus… It's too muuuuch~! I'm… I'm cumming~!" Kuro's hips twitched and slapped against Purple Sister's body as a flood of sperm started filling up her womanly depths causing her face to scrunch up in ecstasy. Her pussy began convulsing, tightening, and releasing as she milked his cock for all of its contents. After twenty seconds of non-stop cumming, Kuro withdrew from her, leaving a cum seeping hole where his penis once was.P urple Sister slumped back on the bed, her chest heaving as she breathing in and out due to exhaustion, a nice sheen of sweat covering her from head to toe.

"Well, you're certainly durable. You _pervert_ ~" Purple Heart did not sound condescending when she said that. In fact, she had no problems with her boyfriend being a pervert towards the two of them. "Even after you came inside Nep Jr., you've still got energy to spare~"

"Well, don't worry 'cuz I'll use the rest on YOU!" Kuro shoved Purple Heart onto her hands and knees before plugging himself into her from behind. The speed at which he humped her made her rear jiggle a bit, and Purple Heart's body rocked back and forth on the bed, both not noticing Nepgear looking on in fascination.

The smacking noises her drenched pussy made echoed around the room as Kuro's cock rammed into it, as well as how deep it reached was extraordinary; "Icarus! I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over your hot diiiiiick~!"

Purple Heart had indeed orgasmed on his penis, moaning loudly as she squirted hot fluids all over the bedsheets, as well as clasping his cock, which paralyzed him. Her upper body fell backwards, panting heavily and sweating. Kuro moved his upper body back as he dragged hers straight up, as he started thrusting his hips upwards. Purple Heart knew this was because he had yet to cum and allowed him to continue to have his way with her. His cock reached deep into her womb, and he raised his legs to gain more force to penetrate her. Her upper body fell backwards onto his chest before he violently rubbed her clitoris.

"Are you… trying to get me… to cum again~? If so, it's workiiiing~!" she squealed as she laid down on Kuro's chest while his cock pierced her like a drill. He squirted mounds of fluid that just exploded from her vagina, making loud smacking noises as her orgasm fell onto the floor by the bed, clenching his cock.

Both bodies jerked in spasms. Hot liquid filled Purple Heart's tight pussy, twitching with every shot and tightening even further. It continued squeezing out more semen from the cock that filled her womb even more.

Purple Heart changed back to Neptune as the entire world turned black. She fell asleep, fully content and satisfied just as Kuro extracted himself from her.

"U-um…" the voice of Purple Sister came from beside him. Turning around, he was treated to the sight of her spreading her cavern with two fingers while looking at him bashfully. "I can… go one more time… if you want to~"

Looking down, Kuro realized that he wasn't finished and took Gearsy's offer and re-entered her womanhood. She moaned intensely as he continued to pump her, her boobs moving up and down along her skinsuit and her hair waving around in a curtain of lavender. Eventually, Purple Sister held a hand out for him to stop. She suddenly flipped her body 180 degrees and raised her buttocks to him, wiggling it invitingly. Kuro thrusted his hard-on into her wet cave again, fucking her doggy-style. He watched from behind how her hair gracefully moved back and forth in rhythm to his thrusts.

Her moans were so loud as they echoed in the room. There was no doubt that someone in the Bascilicom could hear, but they were too immersed in their eroticism to really give two shits.

"I can't… I can't bear it any longer… I'm about to cum~"

"Me too, Gearsy. I'm going to cum."

"It's okay to cum inside. I don't mind~" Purple Sister replied before engaging in another tongue sloshing kiss. A few more hard, focused thrusts later and both of them had reached the end. The Candidate's womanhood squeeze and milk his meat for all its worth. Rope upon rope of semen filled her depths for nearly a minute until they separated, Kuro laying between the siblings on the bed.

The back of his left hand fell hard on Neptune's breast and, without opening her eyes, she breathed; _"Ow…"_

"Hehe… Sorry…"

* * *

 _The next day…_

Nepgear could not have been happier as she baked treats for Neptune, humming a cute little tune all the while. She heard the door open nearby and turned to see who it was.

"Good morning, Histoire~" Nepgear greeted cheerily as the Oracle entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Nepgear (⌒‿⌒)" she greeted back. "You seem rather ecstatic this morning."

"Mmhm. You could say that~"

"On a different note, on my way up here, several of the Bascilicom staff have complained about strange noises during the night. Do you know anything about them?" Histoire asked. Nepgear flinched, but was able to reign it in enough for the pixie to not notice.

"No. I slept like a baby last night," she replied smoothly.

Histoire's eyes narrowed, but she relented nonetheless; "Very well."

When she left for another futile attempt at getting Neptune to do some work, the Candidate sighed in relief; 'Note to self: next time, if there is one, go to Icarus's house…'

* * *

 **Big Nepsy: Hey! When am I gonna get my turn?!**

 **"In a minute, alright?! Chill!"**

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter. And don't worry, Samdama95, she'll get a chapter very soon. You know who I'm talking about, too…**

 **Next Time: Boys Like Breasts, Don't They? (Kuro x Peashy/Yellow Heart)**

 **NOTE: Go to Google and search up Peashy's adult look because that's what I'm using…**

 **~ Peace!**


	12. Boys Like Boobs, Don't They?

**Alright, let me reiterate what I said last time: Peashy is aged up in this chapter as to not make this chapter creepy. If you don't know what she looks like, link, but just remove the spaces:** **danbooru. donmai. us/ posts/ 2037853**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Boys Like Boobs, Don't They? (Kuro x Peashy/Yellow Heart)**

"…They… grew again…"

This was the sullen thought of Peashy as she checked herself out in the mirror. She had stripped out of her hoodie and other garments, leaving her in her bra and panties.

 _'What makes me mad, though, is the fact that they get WAY bigger when I transform… Even bigger than Bert's… Wasn't she mad at me for that?'_

Despite all of her moping, she did smile at one particular thing regarding her breasts. She loves using them to tease her "big brother," Kuro 'Icarus' Seishin.

Kuro was originally from another dimension, but wound up here along with Neptuna. The group came across her, IF, and Compa and has taken them in while they were still toddlers. Afterwards, Kuro began to visit them everyday and, over time, he became her favorite person in the world besides Neptuna. She loved him ever since he babysat her when she was younger.

Years later, once Peashy began going through puberty, he once brotherly love began to bloom into a deeper sort of love. She became infatuated with him, yet she knew that he didn't necessarily feel the same. To him, Peashy was like a little sister.

She didn't want that…

 _'I want Onii-chan to notice me. But he only sees me as a little sister…'_

Right as she did that, she looked into the mirror and one thing caught her eye. Or should I say, two things

Her breasts.

She unclipped her bra, setting her mounds free, and cradled them in her arms.

She had boobs, now. She had evolved from a little girl to a young woman, and a CPU. A young woman with an ample bosom. Last time she went bra shopping, she had bought bras in the C-cup size. Now, it looked like she'd grown into a D as her current bra was getting tight.

 _'Maybe…'_ in her head, multiple scenarios played in her head. One in particular making her turn red like an apple. One involving a lot of touching… and a certain part of his anatomy… going in and out of… a certain part of her anatomy.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of those dirty thoughts. A certain part of her brain gripped onto them, though, and she wondered…

Would that ever even happen? Did she actually WANT it to happen? At the end of the day, Peashy was still a young woman in love with a young man. The types of feelings he gave her with just his mere presence were just… she couldn't even describe them.

Peashy's whole body felt like it was on fire, and there was a very distracting ache slowly building between her thighs as she stood. Her head just became filled with questions whenever she tried to think of ways to improve hers and Kuro's relationship.

What does Kuro like? What types of girl does he favor? Was she even one of them? Had some other girl taken him away from her under her nose? If so, why wasn't it her?

Does he like big breasts or smaller ones?

She took one more look into the mirror, directing her gaze right at her breasts. They were big and soft. Boys liked boobs, though she never understood why. They were just lumps of fat on a girl's chest, but that was a fact. Kuro was a boy, so he liked boobs too, right?

He didn't particularly show such an interest. Which is especially surprising when he was surrounded by a number friends with big boobs, Bert being the first one to come to mind.

Despite everything, she began formulating a plan in order to capture her crush's heart…

* * *

Peashy's opportunity to strike came on Friday Game Night, the bi-weekly together-time where all four CPUs gathered in front of the TV in Planeptune's Bascilicom's living area and spent half an hour or so "debating" with each other about what game to play.

This time, Kuro and Plutia were united in wanting to play a fighting game starring a bunch of ninjas with superhuman powers, something which Peashy noted with mild jealousy, but they were outvoted in favor of a multiplayer hack-n'-slash she hadn't heard of until now called Destiny Fighters.

Kuro obviously had no desire to play the game, not being a fan of the genre, something Peashy quickly noticed, so it was pretty easy to call him away to help her do something in her room. That was a complete lie.

As soon as Kuro entered the room, Peashy enacted her plan. He shut the door behind him and she was thankful that everyone was currently distracted by the game. The boy opened his mouth to ask her what she needed help with, but before he could say anything he was pushed against the wall by a yellow blur.

"P-ko?"

 _"…Onii-chan~"_

She instantly closed in and her warm, soft lips found his. Peashy felt her heart fall to her feet and all self doubt left her. She wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. She felt his tongue slide through her lips and into her mouth. The blonde's whole body woke from what felt like a deep sleep. Her desire for him to touch her turned into a need. She felt the need for his touch more than she felt the need for oxygen.

Peashy called off the lip lock, both of them breathing heavily. A thin strand of saliva connected their mouth as they started at each other. She quickly discarded her hoodie and guided one of Kuro's hands into her left breast, letting him in on the fact that she was not wearing a bra.

The boy's breath hitched at the soft feeling of Peashy's boob. However, he felt there were more pressing matters to attend to. Such as, her telling him just what the hell this was about!

"P-ko, seriously, what's going on? If you're seriously following Vert's example, I'm going to have a talk with her," he asked.

"Onii-chan, I… I-I…" poor Peashy struggled to let him know what is was she wanted from him.

"You…?" he asked her, his voice still gentle, his hands moving towards her arms to give it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. He couldn't help much with girl problems, but he still wanted to do something if P-ko was upset.

Peashy took refuge in his strong, calloused hands gripping her bare arms. But as soon as thoughts of what those hands could do with her body came to the foreground, she instantly averted her eyes from any part of Kuro whatsoever and whimpered.

"Do… D-Do you…?"

Lifting her chin so that their eyes met, completely unaware of Peashy's minimal squirming and the moisture in her panties, Kuro says evenly in the hopes to calm her; "Do I what? Go ahead, P-ko, I'm listening."

"D-Do you… l-l-like b-b-boo…?"

"Do I like Boos? Only when I'm able to kill them."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde's nerves sure sudden marginally and she backed away from his grasp. Kuro was about to ask what the problem was when—

 _Zzzzzzzip!_

—he bore witness to Peashy unzipping her top and shedding it instantly, her magnificent, naked tits out on display as well as her yellow-white striped undergarments.

"Peashy?! P-ko?!" Kuro asked, the blood rushing to his face and nose as he tried to look away.

"Does Onii-chan like boobs…?" the blonde asked, blushing up a storm.

 **"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?!"**

"Ssshhh! Don't let the others hear you…!" she shushed him before taking his hand in hers and letting it rest on her left boob again.

"Peashy, stop! Think about what you're doing!"

"I am. I want you, Onii-chan. I love you," she admitted, no longer hesitant. Despite that, her heart was beating a mile, a minute.

"I love you, too, P-ko," Kuro responded in turn, but not in the way Peashy wanted.

"No, you don't. Not in the way I want you to…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll… show you~" Peashy's voice was barely above a whisper as she closed in on him. Their tongues met and Kuro put his hands on Peashy's hips. Peashy happily pulled him onto the bed with her. Kuro wanted to protest again, but the feeling of Peashy's soft body and breast made him decide otherwise and he moved his lips in tangent with hers.

Kuro's hand found her right breast, cupping it and lightly squeezing down on it to feel it up. It was warm, soft, squishy... and the first breast he's ever touched. His cock was already rock-hard and throbbing inside his pants at this point. Carefully, Kuro stroked his hand across her breast a few times, feeling the shape, the weight, the smooth skin. It felt so nice, it almost made him forget how risky and stupid this was.

Then, his fingers found her nipple, and Kuro just couldn't help but stroke it a little. He ran his finger around the little nub a few times, before taking it between his thumb and index fingers and squeezing just a little bit. A soft moan escaped Peashy's lips. Emboldened by the sound, Kuro brought his other hand to her left breast and squeezed it gently, causing her flesh to bulge out between his fingers ever so slightly, while caressing her right nipple some more, rolling it between his fingers.

"O-O-O-Onii-cha-a-an~" she moaned again, and shifted her position a little with a squirming motion. Kuro put both my hands to use squeezing and massaging her nipples, doing what felt good to her. Apparently, the boy did a pretty good job, because her nipples were slowly stiffening under his ministrations, while she continued letting out occasional moans and making occasional squirming movements.

"Y-you can… kiss them, too~" Kuro couldn't take it; he soon found himself leaning forward and taking her right nipple into his mouth. Sloppily covering her entire areola with his open mouth, he started frantically lapping at and flicking her nipple with his tongue, trailing circles around it and getting it all wet and slippery with his saliva. It felt so good that he couldn't contain himself.

After what only might've been a few seconds or a few minutes, he really couldn't tell, Kuro switched to suckling on the other breast, while bringing his hand up to continue squeezing and fondling the right. Peashy's breathing had gotten heavier and her moans more frequent. When Kuro finally found the willpower to pull away from her delicious chest, he noticed that she, in addition to panting and softly moaning, was squirming her legs, rubbing her thighs together.

"Onii-chan, please lick me down here…" she asked and slid out of her panties, Kuro taking note of the huge wet spot on them. Sliding his hand away from her breast, down the gentle curve of her stomach, he felt the fabric of her panties, the only thing still separating him from his target. After a moment of hesitation, Kuro slipped his fingers inside. Trailing a little further down, he felt the immense heat coming off her crotch, and noticed how wet and sticky it was.

 _'She's soaked…'_ he thought as he squirmed his finger into the entrance between her slightly-parted lips. After the initial resistance, it went in rather easily, and before Kuro knew it, his whole finger had disappeared into Peashy's pussy. Pulling it out again, he knew it was covered with her warm, slippery fluids now.

He began slowly sliding his finger in and out, making a soft wet sucking noise every time it came out. Kuro felt little beads of liquid running from his finger down across his hand, as a sweet-sour scent came wafting up at him from her position underneath him. The scent surprised him at first, but once he's taken a good sniff, it only made him even more eager.

Meanwhile, Peashy was squirming and panting her arousal, even more so than before, and her moans were louder and more frequent. Occasionally, one of her moans even sounded like she was mumbling "more…" or "yes…"

Kuro felt her inner walls clench, signaling an incoming orgasm. He pulled his hand from her panties, got up off the bed and wrestled out of his pants so hastily that he almost got his legs entangled. His shirt followed, and then his boxers, setting his eager rod free to stand hard and proud.

Now butt naked, he positioned himself on top of Peashy, between her spread legs. His cock was already resting upon her mound, the direct contact eliciting a moan from both of them. Beginning to feel determined, Kuro reached below and lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance, ready to slide inside.

"P-ko? I'm going in," he warned. He only received a nod from her while she lovingly gazed at him, fully intent on having him take her virginity.

Kuro leaned forward until his bare chest pressed against Peashy's soft breasts, and kissed her. After a few seconds of holding the closed-mouth kiss, she parted her lips. He took that as an invitation. His tongue slithered into her mouth at the same time that he thrust his hips and slid his cock into her tunnel. Warm, wet, and tight, her tunnel wrapped around the whole of his shaft so tightly, it fit like a glove.

 ** _"HNNNNGGH~!"_** suddenly, Peashy's cavern began convulsing and it spurts out juices that coated his roof as it remained lodged in her.

"Did… did you just cum from me putting it in?" he asked after separating.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry…"

"Don't fret. I was just surprised," he placated her. But the time for talking was again over as he slowly pulled back, a long, wet, sucking sound as his cock slid out of its sheath until only the head remained inside. Peashy softly moaned into the kiss as their tongues met inside of her mouth and started lapping and slithering around each other. Her hands came up, sliding across his sides to end up on his back, holding him close. Kuro was using his arms to hold himself up, careful not to crush her, though keeping close enough that he could feel her soft breasts and hard nipples against his chest.

As he pushed back in, the way the walls of her tunnel stroked against his sensitive head already had him twitching his legs. Kuro had never felt anything like this before. He broke the kiss, desiring to look her in the eyes while he did this. She was panting, sweating, and smiling.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers and his face close enough that he could feel her warm breath, Kuro started humping her, thrusting his hips back and forth slowly and deliberately, as not to stimulate himself too much. She let out a soft moan every time he pushed in, and she was constantly squirming her hips, stirring his cock around inside of her. Her breasts gently moved up and down with her heavy breathing, rubbing her hard nipples against his chest.

"I think… I'm cumming again… Onii-chan!" she cried after what must've been ten or so thrusts. Kuro involuntarily doubled over, resting his head next to her with his chin upon her shoulder. His cock violently throbbed inside of her as he came.

"Aaah~! You're cumming inside me~" the sensation of Kuro's orgasm made Peashy do the same. Sticky white substance was poured deep into her womb, the owner far too caught up in the moment to worry about pulling out.

His orgasm subsided just in time to start feeling the sensation of two massive mounds putting his cock in a vicegrip. Peashy, now Yellow Heart, pressed his cock between her big, I-cup titties. He thrust his cock between them. She held the sides of her bouncing breasts and slid his groin into them.

Not even in her dreams could Yellow Heart have predicted having a chance at having this experience with her. Especially with the one she loved so much.

Kuro felt a tingle in his balls. If he didn't stop soon he was going to blow a load all over her! "Peashy, I need to… I need to… I've got to stop."

Yellow Heart was confused at first before it started to make sense; "NO! Please don't stop. Keep going, Onii-chan. Do what you need to do. I love you. I want you to cum lots!" she grabbed her breasts and crushed them around her man's hard member.

Kuro grunted and buried his dick between her big boobs and started shooting his load. He covered her breasts with cum. A few blasts stretched all the way to her neck and one of them splashed the bottom half of her face. Yellow Heart tasted his seed and didn't feel the least bit ashamed of it.

Without any sort off hesitation, Kuro let his hips push his cock back inside of her. "Mm…" She moaned immediately. Her hips bucked forward, desiring more of his length to fill her. Her head rolled back against the pillow, her eyes rolling in response to the pleasure. Her hand rested on his head pushed his face against her neck, letting his tongue and lips leave trails of saliva as he kissed and licked down to her chest.

Slowly pulling out, he felt her body respond with desires for him to not move away too far. Her legs locked around his waist, tensing and pulling him back in. Her chest rose as his cock pushed deeper. Oxygen filling her lungs, just so she could moan it all out as his pelvis hit hers.

"I-I… This is… so…" She began, but couldn't finish, Kuro rocking her body harder than before. He pressed his body down on her breasts, feeling the soft mounds squish to his chest. Her walls tightened around his shaft the deeper he entered, her thighs tensing as he wriggled his hips before attempting to pull back.

His tongue lapped over her left nipple, letting his saliva find a new home. He glanced up to see her normally cheerful and childish face red and panting. He allowed his lips to envelope her nipple, using his teeth to lightly tease the erect nub. She moaned loudly and pushed his head into her breast further, wanting more. So much more.

Her hands travelled over his back, nails digging into him whenever she felt a spike of startling pleasure. He didn't care about the pain; he simply found it to be arousing. His tongue ran over her breast, licking up to her neck before letting his teeth and lips nip at her skin. Each time his mouth pinched her, she let her nails claw along his back, her hips rising and legs tightening around his waist. She just wanted as much as he could give.

Pounding into her tight pussy, he groaned under his hefty breath, his hands exploring her body over and over again, found a place to rest at her sides of her stomach. Toes curling behind his back, she released a low purr, her eyes combating her heavy eyelids while she panted hot air into his spiky scruff atop his head. The nipping at her neck and the drumming within herself was overwhelming her mind.

"O-Onii-chan~!" she cried, her mouth lowering into his hair, breathing wildly. She could feel his cock throbbing deep inside, every thrust taking him one step closer to climax. With a much lower voice, she huffed closer to his ear. "Don't stop… Don't ever stop~! It feels so good~!"

Yellow Heart wailed and moaned, throwing her head back countless times on impulse. Her throat wanting to keep moaning, praising the boy. Her body wanted to continue soaking in the pleasure, finding her limit closer than expected. Her mind wanted him, over and over again, all for love and lust.

Her thighs began vibrating while Kuro continuously slammed all the right spots. She was going to cum and she wanted, no, she needed him to know; "Keep going… I'm going… G-Going to…" She swallowed the saliva building up in her throat, desperate to tell him for her own sexual satisfaction. "Onii-chan! I'm going to c-c…"

"Cum, P-ko," He muttered, nipping at her jawline, closing in on her ear.

As if she could control it and wanted nothing more than to appease him, her hips bucked one more time before her body began to quiver. A surge of her sweet nectar decorated Kuro's pelvis, her thighs and the bed comforters. She whimpered, her orgasm cutting her volume down as her lower half couldn't stay still, shuddering to his cock's motions. Her fluids wouldn't stop squirting.

 _"Hooaahhhh~"_ Moaning while gasping for more air, Kuro grinned at the arousing sight.

Now it was his turn to climax, his erection throbbing again and again; ready to fill the CPU with his seed. It didn't take long for his semen to begin pouring into Yellow Heart as he groaned out her name into her neck, his voice low and rough. His thrusting slowed right down to one forceful strike ever few seconds, but he was shooting thick strings of cum every time his pelvis hit hers.

She felt the warmth radiate through her core, sending her to a further high. With flushed cheeks and a dopey smile, her arms went limp around the back of his neck as his hips came to a halt. Slowly, he lifted his head from the warm, but saliva-coated neck of Yellow Heart and hung his head above hers. Her soft amber eyes, lightly panting lips and cosy atmosphere all drew him in for another long kiss.

"More~" she pleaded. "One more round~"

They stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being truly connected, before Yellow Heart experimentally gyrated her hips against his, drawing loud moans from both of them. The feeling of him filling her up completely was something Yellow Heart knew she could never re-create in a thousand years and she loved everything about it. It was as if their bodies were made for each other, like puzzle pieces finally being put together. For a while they remained like that, Yellow Heart gyrating her hips against Kuro's, both of them completely satisfied with the amazing feeling, and neither of them wanted to stop for a long while.

Kuro started thrusting again. Her pussy was like soft, warm, wet velvet surrounding every single inch of his being, and he never wanted to stop. Yellow Heart was too away from the world to answer, every single thrust inside of her felt like Remnant had exploded, and it might as well have exploded. She and Kuro were the only people in the entire world at that moment, and she wanted to go even faster. Their pace increased, the blonde goddess coming down to meet his hips every time he thrusted into her. Their moans mixed together as Kuro felt himself nearing his limit for the third and final time.

Yellow Heart arched her back, fighting to regain cognisance as she too neared her limit. Neither she or Kuro had used protection, and her heart was screaming that she wanted him to finish inside her.

"Onii-chan" *pant* "You're," *moan* "Going," *pant* "to," *groan* "Make," *moan* "Me," *shudder* _**CUUUUUUUM!** "_ Yellow Heart threw her head back and screamed as she came again, her back arching even further and her juices splashing down onto their hips as Kuro thrusts into her one last time before he came too.

Moaning each other's name, the pair orgasmed together, Kuro pulling out just in time, shooting his seed all over Yellow Heart's insides again. Thank True Goddess for CPUs not being able to get pregnant!

Yellow Heart turned back into Peashy and collapsed next to Kuro as she came back down from her high, out of breath but otherwise feeling absolutely amazing.

"U-um, I-I-I… ca… rus?" she called nervously, not being used to calling him something other than 'Onii-chan.' When he turned to look at her his eyes full of happy contentment, her cheeks turned bright red as the words escaped her mouth. "Will we… get to do this… again… sometime later?"

Kuro looked upon her and bonked her head; "Duh. I love ya, P-ko. And, yes, in the way you want me to."

"I love you too, Icarus. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world~" she could feel tears of happiness gathering in her eyes again and she did nothing to stop them, she was just so damned happy.

They snuggled together underneath the blankets, too exhausted from their little escapade to think about cleaning it. Kuro was naked and so was she, not that they cared, anyway. She was quietly calculating how many more chances they might have to sleep together as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

 **Alright, time to move the RWBY lemons over to this profile, so… Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Roomies for Life (Kuro x Adult Neptune)**

 **~ Peace! And Happy Halloween!**


	13. Roomies For Life

**This is the first of very, VERY few AU lemons. I dunno why I used Adult Nep for this, but, eh…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Roomies for Life (Kuro x Adult Neptune)**

Kuro grumbled as he turned to his side only to feel the cold air. This snapped him awake as he blindly looked for the blanket in the dark. He groaned when his hand instead of finding fabric found a warm soft thigh. She just had to steal the blankets… again! This was the tenth time in one week that she stole them!

He sighed and rolled over to see the body next to him. It was a curvier and more feminine one than his. He sighed and knew there was no way to win this nocturnal battle, so he snuggled close to his roommate and fell asleep, despite the fact that he was still freezing.

* * *

The next morning, Neptune was sitting at the kitchen table with a small cup of pudding and a bowl of cereal. Her bowl had a picture of a rare species of butterfly on it. It was her favorite bowl.

She was in mid-bite when she heard a grumble come from the bedroom. She turned and saw a disheveled Kuro come stumbling into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Roomie~" she greeted, taking a small sip of her orange juice.

Kuro just grumbled again as he grabbed a mug, started the coffee maker, and made his third-favorite beverage. Once Kuro's coffee was brewed and he took a sip, he was much more alert and he smiled towards his dorm mate; "Mornin'…"

Neptune, however, noticed he was still pretty out of it and quirked an eyebrow; "Yowza, what's the deal-eo, pal-eo? You're kinda out of it this morning."

Kuro swirled the contents of his mug, contemplating on whether or not to tell the lavender haired girl about her blanket-hogging habits. Looking into her eyes, he made his decision, and mumbled something that she couldn't hope to decipher.

"What's that? I couldn't hear ya?"

"Yrr strr e crvres…" Kuro said a little more clearly, but not enough for Neptune to understand.

"One more time for me? Maybe park your lips next to my ear?" she moved her hair away from her right ear and leaned in closer to him. The spiky haired teen sighed.

"You steal the covers at night, Nep. Plus, it gets freezing cold in the room—well, probably because we're both in our underwear when we sleep—but still, the cold keeps me up and it's hard for me to go back to sleep…"

Neptune blushed a bit and stammered; "W-what? That's crazy! Uzume never said anything about that when we slept together…!"

"She did. I was there when she did, but you were too busy with trying to find more 'specimens' for that book of yours…"

"R-really?! Like, for realsies?!"

"Yes."

The girl blushed brighter; "U-uh… w-well, you could've just woken me up. I would've given them back!"

"I did. Multiple times. But within the next ten minutes, you'd take them back again…"

Now, Neptune's face was impossibly red; "I-I… o-okay…"

Kuro looked at his watch. It was half past nine. Their classes started at nine, a full thirty minutes until then. Grabbing his bag, and Neptune's, he walked out the door towards campus, his roommate hot on his trail. She caught up and hooked her arm around his, a habit that he had grown accustomed to. What he hasn't gotten used to, however, was the feeling of Neptune's C-cups squeezing his arm between them.

* * *

 _'Another boring class. Yawn…'_ Neptune complained in her mind as she halfway listened to the teacher drone on about some mythology about four goddesses. Looking down to her notebook, she realized that she was doodling and her cheeks turned pink at what age drew. It was a strangely detailed drawing of herself and her roommate. Quickly turning the page to hide it, Neptune's mind wandered back to how she met the dude…

* * *

 _Neptune, when she first came to Gamindustri Academy, honestly had no qualms about sharing a dorm with someone else. She would always sleep in the same room, same bed as her sister, Nepgear, and her best friend, Uzume Tennoboushi, whenever she came over. She had been at the co-ed college for almost a week now, but it wasn't until today that she and the other students had been assigned rooms and roommates._

 _The first thing she had noticed was that the room was a lot bigger than she had imagined. Shelves, a bed, a desk, and two dressers had been provided and she noted that the shelves had enough room to fit all the various possessions she had brought with her and then some. The bed was twin sized, large enough maybe to fit two people if they squished together._

 _Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the room and to a mess of black hair along with a forehead and a pair of sapphire eyes reading over a boring-looking (to her) novel. Her roommate. He looked to be a tall guy, wearing a brown jacket and black pants with headphones on his head. His side of the room was just as clean as hers, aside from a laptop, and his phone sitting on his desk plugged into the wall._

 _The boy looked up from his book to Neptune and offered her a small, friendly smile; "Oh, hey. Are you starting in this room, too?"_

'Score! Not only does this room look awesome, but I get to share it with this hot pocket of a guy~! Oh, wait, he's looking at me. His lips are moving, he's talking to me.' _Neptune squealed in her mind before brandishing her usual cheerful smile._

 _"The name's Neptune, protagonist of protagonists," she gave a salute and wink, making the boy shake his head while laughing a bit._

 _"My name's Kuro. Kuro Seishin, but a lot of my other friends just call me 'Icarus.' By the way, that's actually my middle name."_

 _"Alright, then, Icarus. Move over, I'm getting in that soft looking bed of yours~" without warning, Neptune literally jumped into the bed. The sudden action made Kuro nearly drop his book as he glared at her. He decided not to breach that subject and returned to his literature, turning his music back on in the process._

 _"Awwwwww, yeaaaaaahhh…" Neptune groaned in comfort. She spared a small glance back to him secretly; he was nodding his head to his music (some kind of rock music as she could faintly hear) and reading his book with a small smile on his face. He looked peaceful, and she realized he couldn't hurt a fly. Probably. His arms were kind of big, so she knew he at least kept himself in shape._

 _She reached over to her bag and unzipped it, withdrawing the first—and only—book she found: her patented specimen book. She went over it once again, thinking about what sorts of new and interesting creatures she may find here._

 _"What's that?" she heard Kuro ask. Neptune blushed and snapped the book shut. She was a little bit insecure about letting people look at her book. Anyone who did would either scratch their head in confusion, or just laugh at it._

 _"I-It's my specimen book. I like to go around and take photos of rare types of insects," she explained._

 _"Cool. It's nice to have hobbies. I'm more of a traditional book type of guy, though," the next few words made Neptune's breath hitch. "Mind if I take a peek?"_

'Decision time, Neptune…' _she looked pretty hesitant to let him see it, he could tell. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to let him see it before she thrust the book into his arm, the corner causing a light jolt of pain._

 _Kuro opened the specimen book and skimmed each page, stopping sometimes to stare at a particular photo, but the next thing he did made Neptune smile like a kid at the candy store; "Hey, these are actually freaking awesome! By the way, what's this? Never seen anything like it?"_

 _"Oh, that's a Blue Morpho. It feeds mainly on rotten fruit, but in their larval stage, they tend to eat other larvae of the same species."_

 _"Insect… cannibalism? I've heard it all…" Neptune giggled and pointed at other photos, explaining what kind of bug they are and anything else she knew. The only other person she'd done this with was Uzume, since Nepgear was afraid of bugs…_

* * *

The day came and went, nothing particularly noteworthy in Neptune's eyes. She scanned the room and didn't see Kuro anywhere inside. But she found his book laying on the floor. Being the good samaritan that she was, she placed it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, but then curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take a quick peek.

Upon reading and skimming several pages and paragraphs her eyes went wide in mute stupor. Her face was red now due to examining the content.

She fidgeted and reopened the book flipping the pages until she noticed several pages here and there that included 'catching attention.'

'This is… He's been reading some kinky stuff!' she thought. 'Hmm… maybe…'

With that thought, Neptune began reading on and crafting a scenario in her head that she could set up for her roommate when he got back.

Kuro walked down the hall close towards his own dorm room.

Kuro swiped his room key and entered the room. He immediately kicked off his shoes and was going to dash straight for the bed in their room, ready to just sleep the rest of the day away, but he stopped from doing so when he caught something that shocked him to his core.

"Nep?!" he said aloud causing her to turn her face him locking her beautiful violet eyes onto his cerulean ones, but what really caught Kuro's attention was what she was wearing. His nose trickled a bit of blood when he took in the sight of her; she was, well, naked. Literally clad in only her striped panties and a small white apron that hugged her body.

It was a sight to behold, given that Neptune was already attractive to begin with. Having that apron on and nothing underneath stirred up a bit of arousal within Kuro.

Shaking his head to clear himself of any dirty thoughts, he pointed a shaky finger at her; "N-Nep! What's going on?! Why are you naked?! Why and what are you baking?!"

Fidgeting slightly, Neptune walked up to him, close enough to press her bust against his chest; "Don't worry about that, Roomie. Just sit back, relax, and let good ol' Nep take care of ya~"

He didn't get a chance to retort as something was lodged in his mouth. The ever so satisfying flavor of strawberry entered his taste buds, and he hummed in approval; "Hey, this is good! It tastes like what my grandma used to bake before she died. What's your secret?"

Neptune closed one eye and angled her face, giving him a rather cute wink despite her current… state; "Trade secret. If you're good, maybe I'll tell ya later~"

"'If I'm good?' What do you mean by that, Nep?" he set his left arm akimbo with a smirk. Kuro tried to make small talk as to get his mind out of the gutter. "And since when were you of the cooking type? Last time I checked, wasn't it Gearsy who handled the food-making?"

"What? Are we playing Twenty Questions?" Neptune deflected his question with another, causing the boy to suck his teeth in annoyance. "Besides, I can cook, too!"

"Heating up instant ramen and making bologna sandwiches do not count as cooking…" he stated flatly. Neptune turned around to face him and pouted, to which Kuro responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

Five minutes passed and, thankfully, the growing bulge in Kuro's pants had died down. However, it didn't stay that way for long as Neptune suddenly got situated on his right thigh. Literally, the second she did, his pants began getting tight again. She smirked at this.

"Ohh, Roomie~" her arm hooked around his neck as her chest inched closer to his. She nabbed a strawberry, pursing her lips around it, and leaned closer to him. "This one's just for y-o-u~"

The fruit touched his lips and Kuro decided to just play her game and wrapped them around it. The second he did, Neptune jumped at her chance and used her tongue to push the strawberry into his mouth and promptly initiated a steamy make out session.

After a few moments, she separated from him as to let him actually eat the strawberry. She would've went for another one of the fruit had Kuro not leaned forward and kissed her softly. He caressed her face with one hand and ran his hand through her hair. His lips felt so good on hers. She almost instantly got daring and prodded his teeth with her tongue, requesting a deeper kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and they deepened the kiss, tracing each other's lips and, caressing their tongues.

Eventually, the necessity for air overrode their arousal and they separated. Deciding not to dawdle, he undid the top part of Neptune's apron and let it drop. With her breasts now exposed, he moved in and captured one of them inside his warm mouth. Neptune welcomed the feeling and strained her face in pleasure, her breasts were a sensitive part of her and she hoped the boy would continue his ministrations. He pursed his lips, gently sucking in the rosy pink tip he was currently on while his left hand softly fondled the other breast in firm rotations.

While her nipple was inside his mouth, his tongue flicked and licked it and also circled around her areolas, spiking her sensitivity and causing Neptune to jerk her legs a bit. She mewled inwardly with pleasurable delight as his left hand increased its strength and speed in fondling her other breast.

Kuro's mouth detached from her left breast and transitioned over to the other one once again suckling one of her tits into his mouth treating her nipple tenderly. The other mound he had just abandoned wasn't left unattended, his right hand slid up and groped the fleshy orb in its palm fondling it the same way as the other one.

"Hhnnaaggh~~" Neptune hollered out in ecstasy feeling her orgasm approaching quickly due to his expert treatment of her breasts. He had decided not to ignore the other parts of her body by moving his left hand down her side around to her buttocks. Her lower body was quivering in anticipation for what he would do with it as he slid a finger into her pussy, curling it upwards to continuously rub against her g-spot.

The girl's eyes went wide when his index finger slowly wormed its way into her cavern and that is when her body set itself off.

She screamed loudly in ecstasy, her pussy muscles convulsing sporadically and her body thrashing on the chair. Kuro moved back a bit to take a proud look at his work. After a few more seconds, Neptune's body ceased twitching as she calmed down from her climax and looked back at him.

"Bed?" she asked.

"Bed," he responded, agreeing to the change in scenery. They immediately bolted up from the seat and straight towards the bed.

Kuro was seated on the edge of the bed with Neptune kneeling between his legs. She slowly unbuttoned Kuro's pants after removing his belt. His penis started to harden as the fly unzipped, letting it breath as she pulled down on his briefs.

His erection was standing tall in front of Neptune's face, something he never thought would happen. She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lips, making contact with the bottom of his shaft. He nervously flinched as she leisurely made her way to the top. She suckled on his head for roughly fifteen seconds before taking most of him in. Her mouth was warm and immediately inviting. His breathing had picked up already while she began sucking up and down his cock.

Neptune continued to pleasure him with her tongue, waiting for his rush of semen to pour down her throat. Soon enough, Kuro's throbbing cock released his large load into Neptune's mouth. He ended up ejaculating a lot of semen, dispensing a huge flow of it along her throat. With the semen and Kuro's cock still inside her mouth, some of his cum spill out of her mouth, roll down her chin and onto the floor in front of her.

After enjoying her little "treat," Neptune then pinned Kuro down and aligned the head of his dick with her quivering cunt. She smirked, lowering her hips inch by inch down onto his hardened tool. Her soaking wet and tight snatch enveloped his member bit by bit till she reached the hilt thus completing insertion.

Neptune cried out in both pain and pleasure at having her virginity taken. She didn't mind it, however, because she had long since had a crush on the guy she was riding and she couldn't be any more elated that she could have him take her first time.

"Time for a rodeo~~" Neptune says with an eager tone. Her hands resting on his bare torso, her eyes closed with her mouth agape and smiling in bliss as she rode Kuro for all he was worth. Kuro himself felt like he was in heaven. He didn't want to question his fortune in having this happen to him. He planned to just enjoy this girl's lust addled advance. He could ask questions about it when they were done.

Her tits bounced and her body rocked with him grabbing her hips to thrust up against her bucking body. The two had continued on like this for what felt like forever.

Eventually, Kuro's head inched forward to capture one of Neptune's breasts in his mouth, his lips pulled her left nipple in to tenderly suck on it. This caused unimaginable elation into her body much more so than he thought. It went without saying that her nipples were a sensitive spot. He kept one hand at her back to keep his upper half close to her chest as she continued bucking against his lap.

"This… I-I… I'm… gonna… I'm. Going. To… Cum!". She arched herself back and wrapped her arms around Kuro, her thighs clamped hard on his hips just as her snatch squelched and convulsed on his appendage.

"Aaahhhh! Cummiiiing~!" Neptune shouted as her orgasm finally arrived. Kuro felt her pussy muscles clamp down hard on his cock desperate to milk him for everything he had to offer. His climax hit him like a brick wall in the same way Neptune's hit hers, resulting in a mutual orgasm.

About thirty seconds later, Kuro lifted up Neptune and positioned her in front of the door. He turned her around to where she was pressed against the door. Her modest breasts squished up against the frosted glass as he stood behind her lifting her right leg up and guiding his stone hard member to the dripping, quivering sweet spot that was her snatch for one last romp.

With a grunt Kuro's length prodded apart her moist pussy lips eliciting a quiet moan from Neptune, he slowly drove it further and further until he buried to the hilt then began slowly pounding his hips against hers.

"Aah~! You feel so much harder than before~" Neptune's body rocked to the rhythm of her lover's thrusts, her breasts kept getting pushed up against the surface and pulled back a bit in sync with her body's undulating movement. In her mind, she was in nirvana and wanted it last forever.

Kuro leaned in close enough so he could cup her face and bring it to his, engaging in one more deep kiss. Her leg hiked up a bit as she shifted her body to face his more while he continued slapping his hips against hers. The tight fleshy crevice of her vagina repeatedly close in on his length signaling that it was ever closer to the end.

He picked up her other leg and wrapped it around his lower back accompanying the leg that was already there, she got the message and locked her ankles together at the same time she locked her arms around his neck. Kuro's hands rest at her hips and firmly grabbed them, giving him full access to slam his hips at a more aggressive rate.

Neptune welcomed the sensation of his cock burying itself to the hilt every time. She showed this when she moaned her excitement and undulated her body against his rampantly. After a few more minutes, both of them felt their body muscles tighten and they both came spectacularly.

Neptune arched her back and energetically undulated in Kuro's lap, her inner walls clamping down wildly with juices spraying forth. Kuro hit his limit too and tensed up, sending rope after rope of his essence into her depths and filling her womb to the brim.

After several minutes of post-coital rest, Kuro slumped back against the bed with Neptune laying on top of him. Neptune's cunt seeped out some of the boy's essence as she rest on him. They locked eyes once more and pulled each other into another deep make out session just as nightfall hit.

It happened again…

Neptune shifted over to her right, the blankets shifting over and off of Kuro. The boy shivered once he felt the cold air and tapped Neptune on the cheek; "Hey, Nep…"

"Mm…" she responded.

"Can I have the blankets back?" Kuro asked, but was surprised when Neptune actually shifted on top of him with the blankets covering them both.

"Much better…" she murmured with a tiny smile. She pecked Kuro's lips before shifting into a more comfortable position. "G'night, Boyfriend~~"

The boy smiled with her and hugged her closer to his body, finally glad that he didn't really have to worry about the whole blanket problem for a while now.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Don't Fear the Witch (Kuro x MAGES.)**

 **~ Peace! And Happy Holidays!**


	14. Don't Fear the Witch

**This chapter is a little on the short side, so I was a bit hesitant to release this one. But I decided, "YOLO, don't keep the masses waiting!"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Don't Fear the Witch (Kuro x MAGES.)**

Seven layers of sunrise hit the mountain tops and spilled onto the rolling expanse of dense timberland. Black shadows stretched long and sheltered the remaining vestiges of night. Miles upon acres upon miles stretched the barren forest. Deep in this thick wood tucked into a corner pocket of fur sat the cabin of MAGES.. She lived alone, an independent woman. She stirred in her hovel. The light of dawn signaled the start of her gathering day. All ingredients must be obtained before nightfall as necessary preparation for when she would be expecting a visitor, though, he wasn't as aware of the imminent encounter as the old witch was herself.

Far from the advancements of technology, MAGES. lived her life as free as desired—and had been for quite some time. She lived humbly and quietly, spending much of her time practicing her craft. Though, she did have a relative, the idol Lyrica, whom she would visit on occasion.

The woman rose from a wicker laced bed, dressed herself in her usual attire, and set off into the pines. Slow trudging steps set her pace. Collecting food or water wasn't the purpose of today's venture. This trip was for supplies. A short list kept in the back of the young woman's mind was repeating over and over: seven thickets of wild blackthorn, four drops of morning dew, and five blades tinder-grass. The second was the easiest to find, of course.

A small vile was produced from MAGES.'s sleeve. Placed directly on the bottom of a new leaf, the vile collected a significant amount of residual water. Continuing onward into the thickly laden brush, MAGES. meandered her way towards the esoterically known blackthorn groves. Collecting was tricky work and must be carefully done to avoid the sharp twisting thorns spackled throughout the bushes. Her hands picked meticulously. The day filtered on and the witch moved forward to the last of her list…

* * *

 _'Why did I let Nep talk me into this stupid dare?! Everyone knows nothing good can come from s*** like this!'_ was the terrified thought of a lone, winged boy. He travelled wherever his feet took him, the subject to a cruel and dangerous dare. He was to be given 10,000 Credits if he could make it a full hour into the dense, foggy forest all by himself.

However, not even five minutes in and he was quickly regretting his decision…

During his frenzied lamenting, the boy came across a clearing amongst the tangled trees and brush. In the clearing was what appeared to be small cabin—quaint and modest. A chimney produced swirling smoke. It looked welcoming, but he was skeptical. As far as he was aware, nobody was living or even could live in these torrid woods. He got a rather…interesting idea, however.

"Wait, I could probably use this as a safehouse! Haha! Nobody's jumping me tonight!"

…Oh, give it a minute…

* * *

MAGES. sat patiently at a wooden table, smirking. Her face was illuminated further by the firelight. Her visitor had arrived. She prepared herself. She was ready to greet her guest. She waved her staff towards the door and opened it wide.

She stared into the face of a young, winged boy. His face was round and full of life. Midnight black hair, spiked in numerous directions and pristine blue eyes. The boy stared back into the face of a beaming, beautiful blue haired girl garbed in witch's attire complete with a witch's hat.

"Come in," the girl said with a coy smile. She watched as his face opened into surprise then, likely realizing the rudeness of his expression, quickly straightened himself to her.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't know this was your cabin. I'll just leave—Agh!" the boy jumped when the door behind him suddenly slammed shut. Looking back, then forward, he noticed traces of magic emanating from the girl's staff.

"Nonsense. Stay. I welcome your company," she says. "Please. Your name?"

"Oh, right. Manners, where did you go? My name's Kuro, but everybody and their mothers call me 'Icarus.' You?"

"I am MAGES.."

"MAGES, huh?"

"No, MAGES.. The extra period fully intended," she corrected him.

"Uh, okay, MAGES.," Kuro conceded with a befuddled expression.

"Tea?" she offered and handed him a small cup of steaming brown liquid. He accepted and drank deeply.

* * *

Throughout the next hour or so, the two talked quite a bit. The young witch learned of the boy and this "dare" and he in turn was told about a young woman who willingly cast aside industrial life for one of peace and solitude.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here and wait out the dare. Means a lot," Kuro gave his gratitude as MAGES. suddenly stood up and circled the table to where she did the unexpected and straddled his lap. "MAGES.?"

Her arms snaking around his neck, she continued smiling lasciviously, but with a faint hue of pink dusting her cheeks. She leaned in so close that he could feel her breathing.

"Just as I have been keeping a protective eye over my relative, Lyrica, I've been watching you for a while now. At first, it was because I was wary of her becoming too familiar with a male, but eventually I began admiring you from afar. In addition, I can sense something… 'dazzling' in your aura. I can't ignore it," MAGES. divulged, stroking his cheek.

"H-hey, MAGES., aren't we moving a little too quickly?!"

"Hmm… Maybe," she responded, sliding her hand towards Kuro's crotch. Her smirk grew bigger when she felt him react. "But… since we've had the fortune of encountering each other, I'd like to conduct a little 'experiment.' Congratulations~"

He wanted to voice his concern over what she was implying, but MAGES. silenced those thoughts of protest when she started removing her overcoat and undoing the first few buttons of the uniform underneath it. Her braless breasts were perfectly rounded and complimented her body and her bubblegum pink nipples had already hardened in her arousal.

She smirked at his surprised expression; "I believe that this has effectively destroyed any and all attempts at denial~?"

Giggling, MAGES. hunched over to capture him in a deep tongue sloshing liplock. They were both a little inexperienced in that regard, but they learned fast given that her expertly wrestled her tongue with just as much fervor. MAGES., however, was going to stay the dominant one by aggressively coiling her tongue over his while also stroking the sides of his face with both her hands. She knew what she wanted and that she was going to take it by her own means.

She continued inhaling and sucking in his breath with her own, both warm and heated and rapidly curling tongues over one another in a heated make out. All the while, Kuro's hands absentmindedly went down to her hips cupping her buttocks underneath her.

Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest due to their proximity, but skin on skin contact would feel much better in the girl's opinion, so MAGES. pulled herself from Kuro's mouth and within seconds, both of them had removed all of their clothing.

Her hands traced up his torso as she forcefully pried his lips open and leaned closer so she could capture his tongue with her lips to suckle on it. MAGES. lowered her eyes closed while she held onto Kuro's head and sucked on his tongue with hastening vigor. Her breasts meshed against his chest and with their nipples making direct contact once or twice.

It was around this time that Kuro swapped their positions as he was now kneeling between MAGES.'s legs with the girl sitting above him on the sofa. He moved his hands to her pussy lips, and began to slowly move them apart, so that he could see his target: the little nub known as her clitoris. As it became visible, Kuro began to lick around the lips, until she began to moan.

Her moaning only served to turn him on even more and he enveloped her clit in his mouth, licking it rapidly. Her breathing increased rapidly from a steady moan to an excited pant, and he kept going. Eventually, he decided to change things up a little, he moved his mouth a little lower, and began to probe the opening of her pussy with his tongue, and squeezed her clit gently between his thumb and index finger.

Before long, Kuro felt her hand on the back of his head, trying to force him to push his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. He forced his way back however, and looked up at her. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was on the verge of an orgasm. However, MAGES. looked down to meet his gaze and looked pleadingly at him to finish the job.

Not one to disappoint, Kuro lowered his head again and took her clit back into his mouth, massaging and nibbling it. He then added on to this by moving two of his fingers towards her pussy, and slowly began to push them in. MAGES. whimpered as the two fingers entered her, and began to pant faster and faster. Taking this as a good sign, he increased his efforts, and began to pump his fingers more hastily until he felt her tense up.

"I-If you keep this up… I will… I'm going to… Hnngh…!"

Quickly, Kuro moved from her clit and began to tongue her pussy again, and was greeted by a gush of liquid as MAGES. came into his mouth. He licked around his mouth to taste it, and found it to be particularly sweet. The girl collapsed back into the chair, panting and gasping for breath.

She suddenly felt her legs being raised and opened her left eye and looked downwards. MAGES. saw the tip of his dick moving closer to her pussy and reached over to assist him. Once at the proper position, he slowly moved his crotch forward with his cock entering her. He stopped momentarily when he hit her hymen, but MAGES. gave him that final push by allowing him to continue. He placed his hand on either side of her hips and, with a firm thrust of his own, his rod was completely engulfed by MAGES.'s moistness. A combination gasp/moan/yelp escaped her at the intrusion, but she wasn't opposed to it.

There were tears in her eyes as they stayed still for a few moments as the girl got used to the feeling of him being inside of her. And as Kuro wiped the tears away from her eyes, MAGES. kissed him. He eventually moved away from the gentle kiss, and looked at her for her thoughts. All she did was nod, and began to move up and down again. Eventually, MAGES. forgot about the pain that had occurred and they settled into a steady rhythm.

Kuro began sliding his hips forward, already finding pleasure in the warm, soft texture of her pussy. Before long, MAGES. came to the wonderful conclusion; they were going too damn slow!

"F-Faster… Go… go faster…!"

Happy to serve, Kuro gripped her tighter and started hammering away at her womanly folds. MAGES. let out a loud scream, feeling Kuro fill her up to the point where it felt like her pussy was screaming at being so full of the boy's manhood, all the while feeling the sensation of the sudden straightening of her spine and back to accommodate his girth.

She listened intently to the sound of Kuro grunting as he pushed himself within her fully, all the while feeling her muscles clamp tightly on and around him, creating a near vice-like effect around his member. The blue haired girl moaned as well for she knew that she too couldn't help what she was doing to him.

Kuro slowly struggled to pull out of his partner's tight grip only to surprise her when he pushed himself into her fast and hard once more. As their mouths meshed together in a passionate kiss, Kuro thrusts himself inside MAGES.. He buried himself up to the hilt in her tight treasure box, MAGES.'s slick juices coating Kuro's cock.

They both looked down, their foreheads touching, as they watched his shaft pump in and out of her like a piston. MAGES.'s legs wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. Her hands pulled his head to her chest, and he sucked on a swollen nipple into his waiting mouth. Their bodies were making erotic sounds as his inward thrusts keep pushing her against the wall.

Kuro then thrusted deeply inside her and stop, so the energy of his thrusts gets absorbed by her pussy. He slowly pulled out, so just the head is still in, and then slammed another forceful thrust back in and stayed there, the force spreading throughout her whole body. He thrusts like this several more times, until he flipped their positions, with him laying down and her on top of him.

On her end, MAGES. arched her back and energetically undulated in Kuro's lap, her juices coating his dick while her pussy continuously squeezed and released it. The intense activity caused MAGES.'s hat to fall to the floor, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for the boy to fill her up with his essence.

Her warm legs were hugging his hips as she grinded against him, her hips pushing back and forward in his lap with his cock deep inside. MAGES. seemingly got even more excited in her movements and her body seemed hotter. Kuro forced his attention away from the wet pleasure he was receiving and focused his attention on her, watching how she moved and the noises she made.

Her moans were quick and her body wasn't slow, her body moving along with her hips as she pushed herself down onto his cock as hard as she could. Her back arched, her breasts bounced, and he was just a toy for her and she was using him as hard as she could. Her whole body thrusted down onto his cock, feeling himself slide deep inside her and roughly grind against her inner walls. Her soft rear pounded hard against his lap with each bounce with her head tilted back as she moaned and gasped loudly.

With the sex so intense, Kuro closed his eyes and moaned out softly as he rested his head back in the pillows. Her wet slit pressed firmly against his base and balls with each bounce and her hands gripped his chest firmly. Her insides were hot and wet, his cock being shoved roughly inside over and over while her hips moving made him wiggle inside.

His cock throbbed as he could feel himself getting close, but the pleasure stopped short as MAGES. let out a cry and suddenly came first. A loud moan filled the room as hot fluids seeped down his cock and balls, feeling her throb and tighten around his own throbbing length. Kuro could only groan and look up at her as he was on edge, feeling the throbbing in his ears and groin as he was so close.

Acting upon his desires, he pushed her onto her side and laid down behind her. Kuro then reinserted himself into her and raised her leg for better precision. MAGES. placed her hand where his was as he moved to grab her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple. She supported herself with her arm as she was constantly assaulted by the euphoria brought by Kuro's undulations.

"MAGES., I'm gonna… cum!" he suddenly let out.

MAGES. simply giggled and looked him dead in the eye; "It's fine… Just let it out… I want it—ah!—inside…! Please cum inside me…!"

At that call, Kuro closed his eyes and flung his head back as he groaned and released jet after explosive jet inside her—her quivering, clenching pussy accepting all of his gunk. MAGES. let a little yelp escape her lips as they kissed again, their spasms slowly subsiding.

* * *

"There you are! Finally!" Neptune cheered as Kuro as well as MAGES. herself came into view. "Wait, MAGES.? You found him for us?"

"In an ironic twist of fate, it would seem that _he_ found _me_. My question is, why would you let him venture out here in his own?"

"Y'know, Blanc asked me the same exact thing… Except with a lot more yelling… and swearing… this just made my white day easier!" Neptune sweatdropped at the memory of Blanc's anger over the stupidity of their Halloween dare.

"Oh, my goddess. Now, guess who's gotta go calm her down…" Kuro set his arms akimbo while sighing. Before he could go anywhere, MAGES. nabbed him by his scarf using her staff and pulled him towards her, planting a soft kiss on the lips. She walked away after separating, leaving Kuro with a grinning Neptune.

"Well, well, well… _What_ do we have going on here, Icarus?" she says slowly with a mischievous tone.

 _'Oh, someone please just kill me…'_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Too Kind to a Former Enemy (Kuro x Rei Ryghts) (Yes, finally)**

 **~ Peace! And May Your Bacon Never Burn!**


	15. Upload Delayed

**I wanted to upload a chapter, but I can't find it in me to do so right now. My cousin passed away last night and I need time to get myself together. I'm sorry for the upsetting news, but please… I just need time.**

 **Thank you for all of your follows, favorites, reviews, and PMs. It fills my heart to know that my stories are actually entertaining and interesting to some people.**

 **I'll try to see if I call at least upload something for this story on the weekend. Although, the new chapter will replace this Author's Note when I upload it, so I'll probably have to put up the next one after to make you guys are of it.**

 **Until then, please continue to show your support and I'll see you then…**

 **\- Bye**


	16. Too Kind to a Former Enemy

**I'm alive! HE'S ALIVE!**

 **Hey, guys. I'm back from my hiatus. Thanks for your patience and condolences for what happened. It really helped me get through my depression and bus I'm back and better (hopefully) than ever!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Too Kind to a Former Enemy (Kuro x Rei Ryghts)**

It was a rather calm morning in Lowee… well in the Lowee of Ultradimension, that is. Kuro woke up at around 9 o'clock in the morning and started things off with the norm and dressed himself, brushed his teeth, et cetera, then went downstairs to cook up breakfast for himself... and his new housemate. Once done, he decided to call down said housemate.

"Hey, Rei! I just got through making breakfast! Are you up, yet?" No answer for about 30 seconds until—

"Okay! Here I come!" Tari's former CPU responded and came downstairs as she and Kuro sat at the table. Today would mark the sixth month since Rei's defeat and subsequent reformation and things have actually calmed down quite a bit. Kuro had found out that the only place she has to live was the Seven Sages' base and, being the good Samaritan that he believed himself to be, let her stay at his home for as long as she needed until she could afford her own.

The pair finished their meal in relative silence, the only thing breaking it were small quips from either of them. Rei offered to wash their plates for him and, despite his obvious insistence that he could do it, he let her take care of it and put on his footwear.

"Are you going on quests again?" Rei asked from behind him.

"Yup. Gotta keep in shape and all that jazz, y'know? I won't be long. Don't miss me!" he smiled at her one more time before going out the door. Rei couldn't help but smile in return.

When they had started out, she was a hopeless, clumsy mess. It honestly surprised Kuro that she used to be the most dangerous enemy he and his friends had to face thus far. He was glad that she had gotten used to being around him, at least. She was still a bit uneasy around other people, likely due to her reputation.

But little did the boy know, she had planned to do something for him as thanks for his kindness towards her. Every time she stared at him directly, she made sure to convey the respect and admiration she had for the boy before her. He was one of—if not the—only people who hadn't called her rude names or poked fun at her ever since she met him.

While Kuro was gone, a certain Ms. Ryghts was keeping herself occupied while thinking of a way to charm him into noticing her. Yes, she did indeed find him cute and gushed at the sight of his bright and peppy demeanor. She honestly never knew she would ever feel this way about anybody, given her history. Either way, there was no harm in trying to make things work between them.

…she just really hoped that he would accept her feelings…

* * *

It was around sundown that Kuro neared his home. One of the first things he noticed when he went in was that the living room off to his left was perfectly set. The sofa's pillows were recently fluffed, the carpet vacuumed and every surface was dust-free. Even the air smelled cleaner in the room than when he left this morning; just a hint of vanilla.

"Rei! I'm back!" he called, but to no response. Instead, the sudden roar of the vacuum answered him as he peered into his bedroom, freezing completely still. His jaw dropped as he rubbed his eyes to see if he was really seeing things right. Kuro's eyes widened and nature began taking over his lower body at the sight of the blue haired woman in front of him.

Rei was currently dressed in a French maid outfit with lightly trimmed corset showing off cleavage accompanied with fishnet stockings and a rather short frilly skirt. She also had a choker on her neck as well as a pair of high heel pumps. Finishing with whatever she was doing (he wasn't paying attention), she looked his way, a bit surprised.

Rei suddenly realized that he was standing there. By the embarrassed smile and blush that came over her, she must have guessed that Kuro had been there for quite some time. Brushing her hair back, she lowers her upper body to him.

"I-It's nice to see you back home… M-Master…"

"Um… yeah—wait, 'Master?' What's going on, Rei?" Kuro asked. Rei blushed even more and turned her head away from him.

"W-Well… it's just that I… I-I wanted to show you how grateful I am to you for being so kind to me… despite the fact that we used to be enemies," she explained herself.

"And you're doing that… by dressing up as a maid?" the boy concluded. Rei nodded and smiled a bit bashfully.

"Yes. A-And as such, for the rest of the night, I'm yours to order around. I'll do my best to satisfy you… M-Master…"

Kuro didn't know what to say or how to react, but his body did as he went over to hug Rei; "While I appreciate what you're trying to do, Rei, you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

Rei knew that he would say something like that and simply pecked his lips; her first kiss, really, despite her age—however old Rei was; "I want to. And you can't stop me."

"Um… okay? But at least let me help," he proposed. She saw no flaw in that. If anything, that makes her plan much easier to execute.

A few minutes later, Rei was dusting the top layers of Kuro's bookshelf—he picked up Blanc's reading habits—when she heard Kuro enter the room apparently to help her along. The blue haired CPU smiled a bit nervously and proceeded ahead with her plan while Kuro busied himself by walking around the room, touching things up as he went.

"Um… I-Icarus…?"

"Yeah, what's… up… Rei?" Kuro trailed off when he had cast his eyes over to the side just in time to see Rei's frilly skirt ride up high enough that it bunched up above her buttocks, showing off her rear to him.

"U-uh… Rei…? Your, uh… skirt… is riding up a bit much, don't you think?" Kuro sputtered, much to her hidden embarrassment and completely unaware that this was intentional. And, as he walked over to her location, Rei's face held a beet red hue when feeling his eyes zero in on her exposed lower area…

…That was until she failed to notice when her left foot skipped off a step on the ladder, causing her to fall off. The irony of the fact that her clumsiness was still prevalent despite trying to be a maid was not lost on her.

As if sensing her plight, Kuro was quick to jump into action and made a mad dash over to the spot underneath her imminent landing area.

 ***CRASH!***

 _'Aiii, mama…! Something's definitely injured,'_ the boy felt the wind get knocked out of him when Rei landed on his stomach. "I thought falling from above was Neptune's thing."

On the other hand, the CPU was still in a daze as she had spirals in her eyes. She was so delirious that she hadn't noticed that her chest was smothering his face through her black cut-off corset provocatively.

Kuro opened his eyes to look up into Rei's own and felt his heart throbbing against his chest. They stayed there, looking at each other with heated cheek, Rei's cascade of blue hair surrounding them like a curtain and her glasses fallen from her face. She had a soft, firm body which included a nice pair of breasts.

 _'Looking at her up close like this… I can't believe I hadn't noticed this sooner, but… Rei… she's actually really beautiful,'_ the boy thought to himself. The suggestiveness of their current position began to weigh in on both of them.

 _'Oh, no… What do I do? What do I DO?! He's staring at me so intently… Should I… Should I maybe…?'_ Rei panicked in her mind, completely unaware of her own body doing the decision-making.

No words were exchanged as Rei cupped Kuro's face and pursed her lips. Her eyes closed as the CPU descended upon him until…

"Eep!" she let out a small shriek and leapt off of him, her face completely red and incredibly warm. Kuro sat up with a befuddled expression and stared at Rei. The blue haired woman looked down at him before quickly turning away. _'What am I DOING?! That was way too forward!'_

Her frantic thoughts were halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder; "Are you alright, Rei?"

"Eep! Y-Yes! I am fine! No worries!" she replied in a not-so-convincing tone. "O-Oh, that's right! I-I need… I should get started on dinner! Let me go do that!"

Rei picked up her lost glasses bolted out the door before she could further make a fool out of herself, leaving Kuro alone. He hummed to himself, trying to figure out what he did to cause Rei to panic. Nothing came to mind, so he instead just grabbed a book titled "Dealing with Super Shy Former Enemies That Begin Acting Out of Character."

…Huh, what an eerily specific title…

* * *

True to her word, Rei had indeed prepared dinner for tonight. However, throughout the entire meal she refused to utter a single word to Kuro, nor did she even look him in the eyes. It was actually quite concerning.

When Kuro tried to address this, he was interrupted by Rei telling him to come to her room in five minutes. He was confused at first, but at least she was talking to him again.

He waited out the five minutes until he wandered off towards Rei's bedroom. Knocking on it three times, he heard her mutter "come in" before he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Kuro sat on the edge of the bed, Rei taking the spot next to him shortly after, still in her maid attire. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until one of them decided to try and break the tension; "So… Rei…"

She looked at him shyly, not saying a single word. However, her hand slowly inches towards his own; "What did you want me for?"

"U-Um… I-I…" her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to force the words to come out.

"Stop… breathe… and think, Little Blue…" he joked to try and calm her down. However, no response was given as Rei cupped Kuro's face and pursed her lips. "Uh…"

Both her eyes closed tightly as the CPU swiftly moved closer to him until their lips finally made contact. Despite the pleasure of her soft lips on his, Kuro was still more than a little startled by the unusual behavior of the shyest person he ever knew. After a bit of lip locking, Kuro managed to pry himself from her and stared wide-eyed at her.

A bit of silence later, and Rei was beginning to grow anxious. Her heart was threatening to jump right out of her chest. Without any warning or provocation, though, Kuro wrapped his arms around Rei's slender frame and pulled her closer. They stayed that way a bit before Kuro started the kiss this time.

Things got heated soon after when he got a little bit daring and snaked his tongue into her mouth, to which she fought back timidly—at first.

Some rather cute moans escaped Rei as their tongues clashed and swirled around each other's, further boosting their arousal. They soon needed to breathe so they separated, a thin trail of saliva visible.

Rei then moved her hands to her corset's blouse. After a short pause, she yanked out down to unveil her braless breasts to him. Feeling her nerves returning, she nearly crossed her arms over them, yet she slowly forced those feelings away, readying herself for him.

He then, by instinct, grabbed each breast in his hands and suck on them like a nursing infant. He felt her gentle hands softly stroke his mess of spiky hair. Rei let out a small yelp when she felt the hard tipped protrusion of his bulge pressing up against one of her inner thighs.

The angel motioned his head forward to one of her breasts, Rei mewling her contentment as his lips latched onto her nipple. He sucked in it and lightly pinched it with his teeth, causing Rei to excitedly moan even more.

Her cheeks were glowing a rosy red as she brought her hands over to his head to grip his hair while he continued. Rei looked back briefly and noticed the bulge in his pants sticking up, held back by his pants poking up against her inner thighs. She only barely held herself back from yanking it out of its confines. First things first, she wanted to savor Kuro's treatment of her breasts.

"Haaaahhh~~!" Rei moaned when she felt his lips alternate to the other breast where he softly suckled on her nipple. His hands kept themselves busy by squeezing both her orbs of flesh in tandem while he did. This caused her pussy to grow moist and a wet spot to form on her panties.

Kuro took things one step further and slithered his hand down from her breast to beneath her skirt where his fingers lid past the hem of her underwear. Rei's breathing hitched and picked up the moment his finger bushed up against the top of her mound. Scant strands of blue pubic hair nestled between his fingers as they started stroking her sensitive mound slowly.

His fingers went lower pinched together at the nub of her clitoris. At the same time, his suckling on her breasts intensified causing Rei to audibly howl in ragged breaths. She then brought her left fist up to her mouth and bit down on it to prevent further screaming. Around that time, Kuro slid his two main fingers into the folds of Rei's vulva setting her off.

"Hhhooaahh…!" She cried out in orgasmic bliss when the combination of tit play and fingering had proved too much for her. Her back arched and her body quaked fiercely.

As soon as her orgasm subsided, Rei fell onto her back, breathing heavily. After a full minute, she once again surprised Kuro when she curled her hand around his cock, it suddenly springing to life. It instantly became hard as steel, and she began to slide her hand all the way up and down the length of it, feeling the contours as her fingers ran over appendage.

She looked up into his blue eyes and saw a look of absolute pleasure on his face, so she did something she never thought she'd ever do: she pressed the tip against her lips.

Kuro moaned as Rei rubbed his cock against her lips. Rei herself was drenched; she never knew something so indecent could be so… exhilarating. She began pulling close towards his cock and pushed the tip into her mouth, her tongue dancing around the end and flicking against the very tip.

The itch between her legs intensifying, Rei slid her hand down to her womanhood, softly stroking herself and getting herself off. Despite having just came earlier, the inklings of another orgasm swiftly emerged.

She looked back up to Kuro without taking his rod out of her mouth; "Doesh ich 'eel 'ood? (Does this feel good?)"

She took Kuro's moaning as a yes and kept sucking. Soon after, the boy felt something his virgin self had never felt before. Something was suddenly building up in the part that Rei's tongue can't seem to get enough of.

 _'Something's coming out from the tip…'_ she noted. A taste filled her mouth, a flavor that was strong, yet slightly sweet.

"R-Rei! I'm about to…! Ngh!" He tried to hold on, but in the end, he couldn't and he blew his load into her awaiting mouth. She was, of course, surprised yet she willed herself to swallow the substance. She shut her eyes tightly and made sure he emptied himself completely before removing herself from his cock.

Before she could get a few words out, in a flash, Rei found herself on her hands and knees with Kuro stationed right behind her. With his tool in hand, he guided it over the CPU's entrance.

Rei was aware of what was going to happen. It was time for the moment of truth; Rei Ryghts was going to lose her virginity. Yes, despite how long she's lived, she has never had sex in her life. She wasn't oblivious to how sex worked, she just never experienced it personally. Of course, up until now.

Prodding open her pussy lips little by little, Kuro was more than a bit surprised when he hit her hymen and looked to Rei for confirmation. After a brief pause, she nodded, signaling him to go ahead. With a firm thrust he drilled his cock all the way inside her cavern, completely claiming her virginity.

Rei would've let out an ear piercing scream had she not stifled herself by biting into the comforters. Fortunately for her, Kuro calmed her down by taking her mind off the pain by playing with her breasts. While he did, he adjusted himself inside her unbelievably tight passage. One small nod from Rei later and he started thrusting himself forward gradually picking up pace. The blunette started moaning with more of a pleasurable tone now rather than a pained one. She was now accustomed to the sensation of his appendage repeatedly sliding in and out of her.

Rei's body rocked back and forth on the bed. Kuro firmly gripped her hips while hammering away into her snatch. Gradually, his thrusts became faster and his hips slammed harder into the blunette. Kuro was getting close to sweet release and, once again, so was Rei.

Kuro then gripped one of her shoulders with one hand for support as he continued to slam his crotch against her ass. His free hand roamed all over her body stopping more often at her breasts to squeeze and rub them all over. Rei's pussy gripped his cock tightly as she felt it twitching inside. Her guess is that he was about to cum. She turned her body to the side and pulled him in for a deep kiss just as he gave one last hard thrust and hit his peak. Rei let out a muffled scream at the sensation of his white-hot sperm pouring into her.

Withdrawing from her and falling backwards, Kuro was taken by surprise when he was suddenly pinned to the bed by Rei herself.

Oh, yeah, did I neglect to mention that she was now in HDD? Because she was. Batshit insane expression and all; "Oh, no, no, no… We're not done here!"

"R-Rei…?!"

"I want it inside again! Fuck me more!" she cried as she reached her left hand to grab his cock by the shaft. Gripping it, she lowered her hips until the tip made contact with her vulva.

Rei stared back to her lover, licking her lips as she flashed him a lusty smile. The lunatic CPU dropped her entire weight onto Kuro's lap feeling the appendage breach her inner depths. The angel's head craned back as the sensation overtook him; the tight suction feeling of her velvety tunnel slowly swallowing his rod into a even tighter hold. Moaning loudly, she immediately began bouncing on Kuro's lap, that feeling of being filled washing over her once again. She tightened around the intruder before pushing up one of her large breasts towards him.

"Suck on it. I know how you love my tits," Kuro happily sucked Rei's nipple into his mouth and enjoyed the little cry of pleasure he heard as his tongue swirled over it as well as her areola. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Their bodies were on fire and they were sweating at the intensity of their lovemaking. "Yes! YES! Harder! Fuck me harder! Make me cum!"

After she had said that, Rei gasped in surprise when Kuro reached behind her and grabbed her ass. The finger that was graciously fingering her puckered anal cavity sped up, almost impossibly so. She cried out in surprise, and Kuro felt her suddenly tighten, squeezing both his cock and finger. The extra sensation pushed him over the edge. He groaned and thrust upward, his cock pumping inside her as he came.

Her orgasm caused her to transform back to her original form, and along with her goddess clothes, her warped behavior.

" _Awawawaaaa…_ I just acted like a total slut…" Rei whined in embarrassment, hiding her blushing face in shame. Her shoulders started shaking as the mortification sunk in deep. Kuro, not being a fan of seeing Rei like this, immediately forced her hands away and kissed her tenderly. Though surprised at first, Rei melted into the kiss.

Both of them realized two things at that very moment; Kuro's rod was still lodged into Rei's pussy and that it was still hard, meaning that he was still up for more.

"Uhhh…" the boy broke the silence that ensued. Although, when he felt the woman's arms wrap around his neck, he took it as a cue to continue. "Are you sure?"

"…Mm-hmm…" Rei responded with a nod. She suddenly got up and laid on all fours, raising her buttocks to him and wiggling it invitingly. Kuro stroked the head of his cock up and down her wet swollen sex and at the entrance to her pussy. He flexed his hips hard into her until he felt his cock hit the top of her cunt. With satisfaction he heard Rei scream at the surprise of his invasion, felt her pussy clasp around his thick rod, felt her legs give out from under her.

Kuro released her and she fell forward onto the bed, her arms out stretched as her fingers grasped onto the loose bedding. He then gave deep, hard thrusts that had the flesh of her shapely bottom rippling as his hips and thighs struck hers. Within moments, Rei was crying out and he felt the warm rush of her juices flood around his cock.

The intense wet heat of her was enough to push Kuro to the edge. He gripped her hips tightly and ravaged her body repeatedly, sweat covering his skin with the exertion. He could hear her crying out, feeling her body go limp as he continued to batter her willing sex with his cock and then he was crashing into his own climax. The roar in his head was matched only by the cry he uttered as his cock spurted, unheeded into her warm depths. His cock pulsed repeatedly as he fell over her back, his legs quivering as he emptied his hot load into her pussy.

"Are you okay, Rei?" he murmured breathlessly in her ear, his lips moving over the skin of her soft shoulder. Rei nodded dumbly. She dare not speak, her voice was hoarse and she could barely get her breath.

When Kuro pulled away from her, she mentally complained momentarily at the emptiness of her pussy. Rei laid in Kuro's arms as he covered them both with the discarded blankets.

They were quiet together, neither saying a word. For Rei, there was something satisfying about what they'd done tonight but she wasn't sure how it would be for the two of them now. She didn't regret anything, she'd done tonight. That she can be sure of.

"Hey, Icarus?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He murmured drowsily.

"Do you… want to do that again… someday…?"

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Even after the pair's romp from last night, things remained relatively the same between them. That, they were thankful for. The last thing they needed was to feel awkward around each other while living in the same house. Although, there was one difference…

"You're leaving again?"

"Yeah. Questing. You know how I do," Kuro answered, already dressed, fed, and bathed. He then noticed Rei looking a bit downcast. "Rei. C'mere real quick?"

The woman was curious and did as told before she saw him leaning over until his lips made contact with her own. It was nothing sensual, just a quick three-second peck on the lips. Rei was rendered completely silent and blushed a very, very deep red. Kuro laughed a bit and made his way out of the door; "See ya later."

She didn't give a reply. All she did was stand there for a bit before falling backwards and subsequently fainted out of pure happiness with a dumb-looking smile on her face; _'Dreams do come true~'_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: Overbearing Lust (Kuro x Noire (Round II))**

 **~ Peace! And May Your Bacon Never Burn!**


	17. Overbearing Lust

**Y'know the most bullsh*t part about typing on your phone? You never notice the little grammatical errors until it's too late, but luckily I have you guys to point them out for me. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Overbearing Lust (Kuro x Noire (Round II))**

It had been a full two weeks since Kuro and Noire had become an item. And two weeks since they had first had sex. That last one had remained a secret to all, at Noire's demands. The potential embarrassment would definitely be too much for her, so she remained quiet about it. The angel didn't really mind it. He understood why Noire would want all of this to be a secret and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Unfortunately for the CPU, lots of work for some very important project took place. And even though Noire's work ethics were nothing to scoff at, even she had her limits. And while her subordinates were competent, she's been doing a lot of the work herself since she really couldn't sit still when there was still work to do.

This being said, she's had ZERO down time with the exceptions of eating and the few hours a night of sleep she can afford herself. Everyone around her for the past few days—her sister especially—could see that she was very tired and very stressed out, in need of relaxation, but her stubbornness caused her to decline others' suggestions that she take a break, the earlier, the better. She just got done a few days ago due to a business trip to oversee some things.

Going a bit off topic, as said previously, it has been the same amount of time since Noire and Kuro's "moment" and it left her… wanting more, as indecent as it sounded. The time between then and now would be the times where her fingers would get very much acquainted with her crotch. But there is only so much that doing it solo could do before not even that would satisfy the hunger that only another person could do. She even went as far as to take one of those egg shaped vibrators to help with her "cravings."

Long story short, Noire wanted to have sex again.

Even now, as she ran to her private restroom and slammed the door shut, she could feel that tingly feeling in her groin get worse and worse the more she evaluated her situation. It left her feeling extremely anxious, irritable, and jumpy. Her cheeks puffed in embarrassment at her dilemma, not that anyone would notice. She was just so horny, she couldn't focus 100% on work.

 _'This is just to satisfy a need… Just to satisfy a need…'_ she repeated to herself like a mantra as she took off her boots and reached down below to grip at the waistband of her black laced panties. With trepidation, she slid them down her smooth, alabaster legs until they hit the cold tiled floor.

Sitting atop the toilet seat, Noire forced her legs apart, revealing the fact that she was already getting wet; 'I haven't even started, and yet…'

By this time, her left hand had found her sopping pussy and her fingers were gliding easily through the folds, pressing against the side of the hood surrounding her swelling clit. Noire's hand is now frantic, swirling around her clit, pressing against it, occasionally sliding down deeper and gathering juices, to quickly return to her white-hot clitoris.

 _"…Icaruuusss…"_ the name flew out of her mouth as she continued playing with herself. She yanked downwards on the cups of her dress, freeing her breasts from their silk constraints.

She prodded the pink tips that were her nipples, twisting them like little knobs. He would always enjoy sucking on them.

Her fingers traced a line up and down, then left to right against her labia. His tongue would slide in that direction while fingering her.

Noire's two main fingers curled upwards as they imbedded into her snatch. He knew that was her weak spot.

She stayed there, alone, slumped back with her right hand fondling one of her exposed breasts and another in between her inner thighs furiously pumping both fingers into her folds.

 _'Just thinking about the things I'd let him do to me is making me cuuuum!'_

"Icarus! I'm cumming!" It was the latter that did her in. Noire's back arched as her hand went into overdrive and her orgasm hit home, causing her honey to flow out of her. Her ministrations to her own pussy extended it somewhat.

 _'I can't… I can't go on like this… I… Just one more time… I…!'_ she lamented in her mind before redressing herself, checking herself out in the mirror, and heading off towards her… boyfriend's (…it still feels weird saying that…) home in Lowee.

When Noire arrived, her eyes immediately picked out who she came for. She only barely registered how he was playing a game with Ram and Rom before she grabbed him by the scarf abruptly, muttering something about "adult conversation" to the twins. She continued to drag him until they were at an empty alleyway, away from prying eyes.

Noire swung him around so he fell against the alley wall in between two large garbage containers. As he rubbed his back of the pain he just suffered, she straddled his lap; "Geez, what did I do to make you mad?!"

The ravenette didn't say anything. She just had her hands move to his pants. He went red in the cheeks when she fished his rod out of his pants; he was long, but not completely hard yet.

"Noire, we can't do it here, people might walk in and see us," Kuro argued weakly. The CPU ignored his protests and wrapped her lips around the shaft of his dick and gently massaging his testes.

"No one will see us. Everyone's too busy to stare into some random alley and see a girl and her boyfriend have sex," she assured. She then began giving him head. Inside her cheeks, her tongue caressed his cock, sending more shivers through the boy. She went all the way down on his shaft, making Kuro give a little yelp as his head touched the back of Noire's throat. She came up for air before immediately plunging herself back down again.

 _'I seriously had no idea she could get like this when sexually deprived…'_ Kuro thought as he continued to watch Noire move to his shaft's side and give long licks up and down, loud moans leaving her lips in the meantime. Kuro's hand moved to her hair to rest as Noire continued to pleasure him. The ravenette's hand reached down to past her underwear, stroking her pussy like she had many times before.

After about a full five minutes, his hips bucked as he came. Strings of his potent sperm shot out from his shaft and flew into Noire's awaiting mouth. The lump sum of semen gathered in her mouth as she ingested the substance little by little. She stood up, looking only mildly satisfied, when Kuro suddenly grabbed her. Ignoring her yelp of surprise, he flipped their positions as to where Noire was the one pinned against the wall.

"W-w-wait! You're being too rou—AAH!" Noire whined, mindful of her volume lest someone walk in on their fun time. However, her complaints were silenced when Kuro suddenly jammed his fingers into her pussy.

 _'No! People are going to hear me!'_ Noire panicked in her mind while trying, in vain, to muffle her moans and squeals.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm cumming already!" she wasn't lying and he knew it as well. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers tightly as her girl-cum sprayed on his forearm. Noire had to cover her mouth with both hands to stifle her scream.

After her spasms ended, Kuro curled his fingers upwards and resumed his ministrations. Having just came not five seconds ago, her womanhood was super sensitive to touch. Noire was already cumming again and began pounding on Kuro's back with her fist while gripping his hair tightly; "You jeeerrk! I jusht came!"

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "I just didn't care."

She didn't know why, but the way he said that to her just made her all the more excited. But soon, she decided a change in scenery would be best, so she shoved him off of her; "W-wait…! Let's… go somewhere else…"

While a bit disappointed that their fun was just cut off, he agreed and the two made themselves presentable as Noire transformed and flew in the direction of her nation with Kuro on her tail.

He didn't see it, but she smirked at what she had in store for him.

* * *

The pair had actually decided to rent a room at a hotel in Lastation just for today. While in the elevator, Kuro had noticed that Noire had brought two bags with them. When he asked what was in them, she just told him to wait until they got to their room.

As they entered said room, the ravenette told him to wait on the bed while she went into the bathroom. As curious as he was, he adhered to her request and waited patiently. A few moments later, Noire came out of the bathroom to be found wearing a dark blue teacher's uniform with black stockings. Her hair was tied in a single ponytail as opposed to her usual pigtails and she had black, square-rimmed glasses.

Kuro couldn't help but gulp nervously when he saw the riding crop in her hands. She was really beginning to give off Iris Heart vibes and he wasn't sure if he was on board with that…

"Uh, Noi—" he began, but was hushed by the goddess herself, a slender finger pressed against his lips.

"Ssshhh… Don't say anything. Don't do anything. You're in detention as you've been a _naughty_ boy~" she says in a low, lascivious voice. She circled her finger around his steadily hardening girth. "And as your teacher, it's my duty to properly discipline you~"

Noire hiked her skirt up, revealing her lack of undergarments as her pussy was already dripping wet. She slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of her uniform's dress shirt, showing off both her cleavage and the fact that she had forgone wearing a bra. She yanked down Kuro's pants so hard that they nearly tore and straddled his lap, his cock stationed beneath her.

"You don't cum until I say so…" Professor Noire commanded as she lined his cock up with her dripping wet snatch and began slowly lowering herself without any further delay. She let out a quiet but prolonged yelp as her pussy lips stretched to accommodate his girth.

After a steady push, she had fully embedded his nard into her snatch and stopped for a moment to enjoy the sensation of his buried member. Her pussy massaged his cock as she raised herself up and dropped down again on repeat. Her walls wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

Noire's rapid movements caused her breasts to slip out of her shirt. They made a mesmerizing bounce pattern which Kuro zoned out to. Her breathing grew heavier as she picked up her riding speed. She ran her hands through Kuro's hair, creating more erotic sounds with their skin pounding together. Kuro felt a huge boost in arousal has Noire moaned out his name in a lewd voice. He forcefully groped Noire's firm breasts, teasing the erected nipples and kneading the soft skin.

"Ooooh, yes… I should fuck my students more often~" Kuro could tell that Noire was really getting into her role of slutty teacher, otherwise she probably wouldn't be caught dead saying 'fuck' so easily.

Kuro flipped Noire onto all fours, moving into the doggy style position. Her student/lover had become dominant, but she was in too much pleasure to set him straight. His thrusts were hard and fast, turning Noire's mind off and causing her pussy to start to pool her sexual liquids onto the comforters.

"I'm close… I'm about to… HAAAHH!" Noire cried out, her legs quaking, her fingernails raking along the bedsheets, and her tongue hanging out. "Keep fucking me!"

She was losing it. The pool on the comforters began to grow as he kept pounding her vagina. Her orgasm had hit its highest point. Her body became unusable, her moans became high squeals and her brain had melted. She even had small hearts in her eyes.

"I'll be taking this," Kuro groaned out as he snatched the unused riding crop right from Noire's hand. While curious, she focused more on his cock until she felt him flick the riding crop across her ass cheeks, resulting in her howling in delight. He was careful not to whip it too hard and cause marks to appear on her flawless skin.

"More~" she pleaded, looking from her side at him with a desperate look in her eye.

He wound up the crop once more, whipping it across her cheeks with another resounding slap causing her to flush with excitement. She quivered, shaking in delight feeling her snatch clench again, she was getting closer and closer to nirvana.

Reeling his hand back again he slapped her crop across her rear yet again, making her squeal even louder. He continued to do this with each hit gaining strength.

"I'm…!" Noire could only manage that before she erupted in an explosive orgasm, her voice rising a few octaves. The vice grip that her pussy had on Kuro's cock was enough for him to empty his load inside of her, completely heedless to her earlier demand.

Noire retreated to the bathroom again once they rode out their respective high. A few minutes later, she emerged in HDD and in a different outfit: a female police costume. She had the same black stockings as well as a pair of knee high, high heeled boots. She wore the sunglasses that completed the uniform as she twirled a pair of handcuffs on her gloved finger.

With an extra sway of her hips, Black Heart walked up to Kuro and grabbed his left wrist, hooking one end of the handcuffs around it. Kuro rose an eyebrow as he watched her loop the cuffs' chain around one bedpost before hooking the other end around his once-free hand; "Perfect~"

Black Heart traced a finger across Kuro's jaw before cupping his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes; "You avoided custody long enough, sir. I must now conduct a… thorough search of your person~"

Not wasting time, the black goddess encased his rod in both of her hands and began stroking it in fast yet sensual movements. She felt compelled to do something she knows that he'll love.

She pulled on either side of her uniform's shirt, the buttons popping and flying off, freeing her breasts from their confines. Black Heart grabbed hold of her perfect C-cups and used them to smother his shaft. Her smirk broadened at how perfectly it fit. The goddess's luscious, marshmallow-like orbs pillowed around her lover's shaft snuggly. The goddess placed her hands on them to make sure they were closed tightly on it when she started stroking them up and down in a gradually hastening pace.

"You like this, don't you?" she asked with pride as she had a sensual look in her eyes. She decided to further lube his dick using her saliva. Kuro clenched his teeth as he felt a burning sensation building up inside him. His breaths became rapid and his face twitched, trying to hold in the urge to ejaculate.

His efforts were fruitless, however, as his climax hit him like a ton of bricks, causing his hips to buck up against Black Heart's face with his cock firing off ropes of thick sperm onto her face and breasts.

Black Heart gasped in delight and hastily consumed his essence, slurping noises abundant as she did so. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she immediately went in to straddle Kuro's face; "Eat me out, young man~"

At her command, Kuro busied himself with flicking the clit and dabbing his tongue into the folds of Officer Black Heart. He leisurely mapped every bit of her with his tongue. He remembered that enticing place of hers that he could ease his tongue into, and let it sink deep inside of her, causing her to writhe and undulate along his face with her head reeling back in intensifying euphoria.

Eventually, Kuro used his free hand to tease her puckered anal orifice. He began to rub his index finger over the rosebud, which was already wet from the juices dripping down the crack of her ass. Kuro could feel her ridged skin beneath his finger, and began to push in as he found her entrance. Black Heart gasped as his finger entered her, and he paused at the first knuckle. He could feel her ass pulsing as it tightened around him.

"Ooh! Yes…! A-Almost… cum-ming…! Aa-AAAGGH!" he felt her thighs clamp hard on his face letting her climax wash over all over his lips and neck.

Once her spasms subsided, Black Heart unhooked the handcuffs holding Kuro's wrist, after which she got on her back and spread not her pussy, but her asshole. "Lastly, I want you to do me… in here. I want that big, strong cock in my ass~"

Kuro nodded and settled between her legs, kneeling and spreading her hips wide. She trembled as he pressed the head against her knot one more time and pushed gently inside. She gritted her teeth as he slid into her ass, holding her legs wide while he laid down on top of her. Her arms settled on his back and she sighed in bliss. They indulged themselves in another tongue wrestling match in the meantime.

They looked into one another's eyes as Kuro moved in and out of her. The utter pleasure of being one with Black Heart, sharing his deepest desires with her, it was more than either of them could hope to express with simple words. They could one see it in one another's eyes, the unconditional love we were sharing at that moment, totally lost in and devoted to one another.

Pinned beneath him, Black Heart rocked her hips and squeezed her ass around him as Kuro fucked her. Her fingers dug into his back and she moaned as he bit her lower lip and tugged on it. They undulated and rolled against one another, arms exploring and caressing. She felt so incredibly tight beneath him this way.

Their squirming was getting faster and faster, moaning into one another's mouths and Kuro could feel her ass tightening around him. The boiling pressure in his sac sent a tingling warmth through him and he knew that they were both close. He pushed up on his toes, getting as far inside her as he could, straining.

"N-Noire! I'm going… to cum…!"

"It's okay! Give me your warm, sticky cum! I want it all inside meeeee!"

Kuro groaned and she shuddered and keened through clenched teeth. He pressed himself to her and could feel his cum spurting inside her ass while she dug her nails into his back. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him inside her. The pressure of her clenching was almost dizzying. His throbbing cock pumped his pearly offering deep into her passage and Black Heart bit at his shoulder.

They collapsed, utterly spent. Chests were heaving and Black Heart lay beneath him almost like a dead thing. Kuro could feel her heart pounding against him and she could no doubt feel him. The couple said nothing for several minutes, just lying still. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"I love you~" she whispered, giving another peck on the lips. "Don't leave me…?"

One look at her adorable, hopeful expression was the only persuasion he needed; "Do I have a reason to?"

"Of course not. I'll never let you get away~"

* * *

 _Tomorrow…_

With her pent up lust having been calmed down by hers and Kuro's intense love making, Noire was diligently completing her regular paperwork, the sounds of her pen scratching the papers' surface being the most prominent sound in the room. A few minutes later, her sister came in.

"Onee-chan, I've finished those papers you wanted me to do," Uni announced, holding a mid-sized stack of papers. The elder sibling looked up, looking surprised for reasons unknown to Uni.

"Oh, good work, Uni. You can set them on the table over there," she praised, pointing to where she specified. Noire then looked towards her clock, noticing the time was 8:54 pm. "It's that late already, huh? We'll call it a night for now."

"Okay…" Uni couldn't help but notice how much happier she sounded. In fact, Noire seemed even more so than when she and Kuro got together (she had told Uni beforehand and made her swear not to say anything to anyone, even Nepgear…).

 _'Did something amazing happen between them? Then again, it's Icarus, so maybe it did…'_

Meanwhile, Noire was browsing through her secret stash of cosplay outfits. She was humming a little tune as she did so.

 _'I wonder which one he'll like the most~'_ she wondered in her mind. Noire picked up a magical girl costume and her face blanched. _'Okay, maybe not that one…'_

But still, she was seriously considering which costume she would wear the next time she and Kuro would get "intimate." Deciding she had all the time in the world to choose, she slipped into her sleepwear and got into bed. However, before she actually went to sleep, she reached into the drawer next to the bed and took out a small plushie that looked like Kuro that was made by Plutia.

She hugged it close to her bosom, giggling softly; 'I am so in love~'

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: A Different Kind of Business (Kuro x Kei Jinguji)**

 **~ Peace! And May Your Bacon Never Burn!**


	18. A Different Type of Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Business (Kuro x Kei Jinguji)**

"Yo, Miss Jinguji!" Kuro greeted as he entered Kei's office for the umpteenth time. The silver haired girl looked up from her current documents to offer him a smile.

"Good morning, Kuro. It's rare to see you over here so early."

"Yeah, there weren't many quests this time around, Lady Blanc was busy, and I had to get away from the twins—Ram, specifically—because they're plotting something, so I decided to come here," he counted off. Kei just shook her head. "Besides, I don't see you that often, so I figured… why not drop by?"

It was then that Kuro noticed something different about Lastation's Oracle. Something that he mentally chided himself over not noticing it sooner; "You grew your hair out?"

Kei's normally short, silver hair had grown to just a bit past her shoulders and to her upper back. She grabbed a bundle of it with two fingers and looked at it flatly; "That wasn't my intention. I was just so preoccupied with work that I simply neglected to cut it."

"Why, though? I think your long hair is beautiful," Kuro asked, throwing in his honest opinion. "I mean, I'm sorta biased towards girls with long hair and always thought you were cute before, but…"

"Are you flirting with me, Kuro?" Kei asked, albeit while blushing at the compliment.

Kuro was quick to get frantic and waved his hands in front of himself; "N-no! I'm not! I-I was just giving my… y'know… opinion on… O-on… I'll just go now…"

"I was only joking, Kuro. Come, have a seat. Even I could use the company of another," the silverette said, laughing at his awkwardness. The boy did as told and took a seat right in front of her desk.

A silence ensued as the pair sat alone in Kei's office, the only sound being Kei's pen scratching on paper. Meanwhile, Kuro was scrambling for something to talk about. He didn't know much, if not anything at all, about her on a personal level. In fact, the only things he knew about Kei were that she was Lastation's Oracle and that she worked… a lot… A LOT, a lot.

As you could tell, this was very concerning…

On the opposite end, Kei sent occasional glances towards Kuro with a barely noticeable, yet somewhat amused smirk. While she was surprised at his insistence on spending time with her, she did find it rather endearing how he was struggling severely to come up with a topic of conversation.

After a few, agonizing moments of contemplation, Kuro kicked off with; "So, uh, what have you been up to these days?"

Kei giggled into her palm, eliciting a small red tint to stain Kuro's face at the terrible line; "Well, as you can probably tell, I've been doing some work on Noire's behalf"

"Small is an understatement…" the boy mumbled, looking at the various stacks of paperwork on and around her desk. Before he could stop himself, he raised the question. "Do you have any hobbies, Miss Jinguji?"

"Hm? Hobbies?"

Welp, might as well finished what he started; "Yeah, hobbies. Y'know, like stuff you like to do whenever you're not working. Like reading, drinking some tea, collecting stuff, doing cosplay like Lady N—mmff!"

That last only couldn't make it past his lips as Noire appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and slapped his mouth shut. One threatening glare from her and she left the office, offering a quick greeting towards Kei.

The silverette sent a confused look his way; "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't want to know…"

"Hmm…"

"Regardless, here…" Kuro got up from his seat, rounded the desk, and grabbed Kei's hand. Suffice to say, she was caught off guard when he did so and pulled her out and through the Bascilicom hallways.

"K-Kuro! What are you—"

"We're going out, Miss Jinguji!"

"But I'm not—"

"Yes, you are!"

Kei managed to wring her hand away from his, the barely noticable red hue on her face from earlier returning; "That's not what I mean. I'm not properly dressed to be seen in public."

The boy looked Kei up and down and noticed the state of her dress. Her black, suit-like jacket and tie were gone, her white, button-down shirt had a few buttons undone, and her socks and footwear were different as well.

"Oh… I see," Kuro scratched the back of his head. He then sat on the nearby windowsill, kicking his feet childishly. "Alright, I'll wait."

It took about fifteen minutes for Kei to get ready. She was dressed in her usual attire, but her long hair remained. She was honestly very curious about what he may have in mind for their outing—not a date, an outing; "What exactly do you have in mind, Kuro?"

He scratched the back of his head; _"Weeeeeell_ , there's this cool restaurant next to a theater. We could stop by there. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not since breakfast. I could use something to eat. And I have finished a considerable amount of work at the moment. Excellent choice," Kei approved of his decision.

After traversing the streets of Lastation, the two were standing in front of a brightly red colored building, with lanterns standing on either side of the entrance. Cozy looking. And something smelled nice.

They were led inside by a waiter and were seated behind one table with a floor length table cloth. After the customary 'wait for the waiter,' their menus came. The pair gave their respective orders.

It was actually turning into an enjoyable afternoon. Pretty much everything was there the light-hearted banter, the slight jabs from Kei, the laughter, some good food and, overall just getting to know each other better. So far, a pretty nice time.

Kuro ended up paying for the meal as Kei had forgotten her wallet. She offered to pay him back, but he dismissed it, saying that it was money well spent and that it was time to head to their next destination: the mall.

"This mall?" Kei asked as the pair entered the building.

"Yeah. I overheard you and Lady Noire talking about having a mall built here in Lastation," Kuro explained. "Have you actually stepped foot in here? Like as in, not having to deal with any business mumbo-jumbo?"

Kei had a retort ready… or, at least, she thought she did. Truth be told, Kei had taken care of funding, and monitored the construction, but had never gone there as a customer since it's completion.

"I'll take that silence as an N-O, no," Kuro explained and grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. Upon seeing their joined hands, Kei's face started heating up a bit as he eventually let her catch up. The boy began leading her down one side of the entire facility, Kei taking mental notes at how well the place seemed to be doing.

They eventually stopped to explore a clothing store. Kuro gulped nervously. From what he had seen in movies and television, clothes shopping plus women equals whole day spent and many bags having to be carried. It took him a bit to realize that Kei had gone on ahead of him and Kuro sprinted while trying to find her.

Five whole minutes passed when he found her… browsing through various swimsuits? Tilting his head slightly, he walked up to the silverette and tapped her shoulder; "You're getting a swimsuit?"

"Well, not at this particular moment, as you know my current situation. However, Noire had insisted that I go to the beach at least once. But the main problem is, I don't have a swimsuit…"

The boy just nodded and promised to pay for this as well. Kei was more insistent on not letting him waste his money on her again, but Kuro was almost, if not just as, stubborn as Noire herself was. She spent what felt like hours to the boy (it was only ten minutes…) looking over various designs and colors when she finally decided on one. When Kuro asked to see it, Kei blushed and denied his request, telling him that she'll just try it on and he'll see it.

He sat on a nearby stool (the ones you use when trying on new shoes), contemplating his life choices, when the girl's timid voice snapped him out of it; "U-um, s-so, how do I… look?"

Kuro looked up and his jaw dropped while his eyes grew into saucers. The swimsuit she had chosen was a dark blue two-piece. It had a floral trim, ruffled miniskirt and a large bow on the middle of the chest. Kei's blush deepened ever-so-slightly at his gaze alone and used her arm to cover her chest while trying to maintain a straight face.

"D-do not stare at me so much… It's embarrassing."

Kuro shook his head and got himself together before scratching the back of his head, looking off to his right; "Y-you look… amazing, Miss Jinguji. Gorgeous, even."

 _Amazing…_

 _…Gorgeous…_

Those were two words that even she didn't think would be directed at her. Kei was known colloquially for her boyish appearance, many people confusing her for one on a frequent basis (well, yeah, considering her short hair and the fact that her everyday outfit is essentially a business suit). While she, for the most part, would wave it off and correct them, it did sort of irritate her at times (I'd be annoyed as well, sister!).

She shivered when she felt his hand on her bare shoulder; "Uh, you alright, Miss Jinguji?"

Her heartbeat skyrocketed at both his touch and their proximity. She answered affirmatively and back into the changing room. She managed to put on everything minus her black jacket when she took a minute to sigh.

"What exactly are you doing to me, Kuro…?" Kei looked down at the floor, hugging herself as she became lost in her own thoughts.

Under normal circumstances, she would have barely acknowledged his presence aside from happy yet mundane greetings they provided each other. If anything, his upbeat and sometimes childish nature made it almost impossible to ignore him for extended periods of time. Kei was no exception to this. On the rare occasions that Kuro had caught her alone, she would be so focused on other things that he would often just leave her to carry on. And if the Oracle was honest, she was flattered. Although, Kuro had been unusually assertive today.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks reddened even further. If Kei was honest with herself, this type of thing was something she never expected that she would actually be able to do. A part of her was determined to repay Kuro for everything he's done for her today. If only for a few hours, she honestly felt more in touch with her feminine side.

But the question remains; what could she do?

On the other side, Kuro had his head propped on his hands with his elbows on his thighs. Upon hearing Kei's footsteps, he stood up, yet Kei sped walked past him. He tilted his head slightly, wondering if he had upset her in any way, but then she surprised him by grabbing his hand and yanking him along with her to the cashier.

* * *

One monetary transaction later and the two found themselves moving briskly back towards the Bascilicom. Entering the massive building, Kei was a bit confused about the absence of Noire and Uni, but then remembered that the former said that they would be leaving for… Lowee, was it?

"So, are we good right now? 'Cause you're kinda crushing my wrist right, Miss Jinguji…" Kuro asked, pointing towards the vice grip Kei had him in.

"Forgive me," she apologized. Without turning to him, she asked him something that almost made him fall over face-first. "If you do not mind, Kuro, would you accompany me back to my office?"

 _'What…?'_ whether he said that aloud or not, he wasn't sure. But when he saw Kei turn towards him with a neutral yet slightly pinkish face, he guessed he did. "You're serious…?"

"Quite so," she nodded. Thoroughly confused, yet curious, Kuro agreed. She allowed him entry first, then closed the door and locked it.

"I heard a click. Why did something click?" Kuro asked as he turned around. However, when he made the full 180°, Kei gripped both of his shoulders and closed in on him. She took a minute to notice that Kuro was a just a bit taller than her.

'Wait, is she gonna try and kiss me?' nothing was said between the two. Kuro was growing more and more concerned, looking to his left for a split second, then back to Kei.

 _'…Oh, my goddess… This is happening! What do I do? What-do-I-do?! WhatDoIDo?!'_ he panicked, but those thoughts were laid to rest when he felt something soft yet slightly frigid on his lips.

 _'Holy crap, she did it! I have several questions… but they can wait for about ten more seconds…'_ Kuro thought as natural instincts kicked in and his hands rested on Kei's hips. After about a minute, Kei separated and the pair stared into each other's eyes.

"Kuro… I… I-I…" she struggled to say. She then took a deep breath and backed off a bit. Kuro was going to ask what was wrong, but was silenced by Kei's next action. She unbuttoned her suit-like jacket as well as the white undershirt, her perky B-cup sized breasts peeking from inside.

Kuro did her a favor and, as the two began making out again, slid the articles of clothing off of her shoulders and let them fall to the floor. Her entire upper body was bare for his eyes only, and her longer hair just made her even more attractive. Kei did indeed have the necessary curves to be considered female, but, of course, her normal attire did nothing to show it.

As Kei hooked her arms around his neck, Kuro's hand slid up her side and stopped at her right breast. It was the softest thing he had ever felt, and his member was now at full mast. Kei let out small whimpers when he gave her breast a gentle squeeze and formed his hand around its curve, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Kuro's eyes, completely fixated on his hand's current location and gleaming with a lust that matched the Oracle's, were locked on target.

"Miss Jinguji…" he said softly. "You're beautiful… and your breast is so soft…"

"Please call me 'Kei.'" she said through her moans. "Please…"

The silverette smiled whilst softly stroking her lover's rock solid shaft from crotch to tip over his trousers. Kuro felt the sensation, shuddering slightly at her touch, but did not lose sight of the soft breast he was caressing and squeezing still.

Kei placed her hands on the back of Kuro's head and pulled him in slowly for their second, more heated, kiss. Both of them let out moans from the hot, wet feeling their tongues coiling and caressing each other's. The boy's hand, now wedged in tight but still clinging to her chest, gripped tightly, his hardness now rubbing against Kei's crotch. Breaking apart for air, they both gasped, breathing hot and heavily.

Lastation's Oracle reached downwards and pulled down on her shorts, taking her undergarments with them, which landed with a soft thud onto the floor. Kuro hastily followed her example and shed all of his own clothing.

 _'So, this is… a man's penis…'_ Kei noted as she stared intently at Kuro's stiff member. Her attention was drawn away from it as he went in to grope at her left breast now.

Kuro, cupping and squeezing the breast in his hand, leaned down and placed her nipple in his mouth. Kei gasped. It felt wonderful. Kuro closed his eyes and sucked away. He felt at peace. He could feel his her breathing get faster, and her body shudder. Her quaked even more when his other hand became reunited with her unattended breast.

Kei's breasts were soft and tender in his hands as he squeezed and groped whilst lips locked gently around her nipple, twirling and flicking it with his tongue, each movement sending a ripple of pleasure to her core. Kei had to admit, Kuro was naturally skilled. His mouth switched sides, and continued to lick and suckle her breasts, his cock getting full-strength hard. She placed her hand on the back of Kuro's head as he sucked on her tits. The feeling of his mouth on her breast and his hair in her hands was wonderful, but she didn't want to cum too soon.

They were both inexperienced, after all, and she had done nothing to give him the same pleasure he had given her. Kei rubbed the back of his head, gently up and down a few times. Kuro gave her nipple one final long suck and pulled away, eyes up at her face, ready to listen.

"Please… stand up," she requested.

The sight of Kuro's rock hard cock made Kei pause in awe for a short moment. The tip was swollen, ready for intercourse and a bead of pre-cum sat on top, a sign of just how turned on Kuro had become throughout their sexual journey together so far.

The silverette knelt right in front of his crotch, her expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Very slowly, she lifted her hand to touch it, but retracted her hand immediately when Kuro jerked a bit.

"Is… there something wrong?" she asked.

"N-No. It's fine. Keep going… uh, please…" Kuro answered. Kei took a breath before steeling herself and allowing his rod to pass through her lips.

 _'It feels… strange having this in my mouth…'_ she quickly noted as she circled her tongue around the tip. She put her hands on the front of his thighs to give herself more stability as her head bobbed back and forth. _'It's more difficult than I thought…'_

If it were possible, Kuro could've passed out from the shock of ultimate pleasure. He had never felt anything so good. His head swung back from the instant feeling of warmth, softness, wetness and pleasurable movement coming from Kei's mouth and touch. He let out a low groan, and looked down at her, her silver hair swaying as she gave him one hell of a blowjob. Despite having never done this, she certainly had some semblance of skill.

With lust, he reached down and cupped one of her soft, swinging breasts, giving it a long squeeze, adding to his enjoyment and feeling. Kei found herself loving every second of it, and was gratified knowing she was making Kuro moan. She could feel her body respond, a heat rising up in her loins as she continued to suck and lick the boy's penis vigorously.

"Am I… doing this… correctly?" she asked, looking up at him while continuing her work. Kuro's hand resting on her head was all she got and she took it as a sign of approval.

Kei was… happy that she was able to please Kuro, and that he was enjoying what he was receiving. As her work continued, more audible breaths emerged in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, Kuro began to feel pressure developing inside his length. Even though he desperately tried to fight it away, Kei began to suck harder and lick in more rapidly, as if she expected the developing release.

"K-Kei! I'm gonna—KEI!" Kuro abruptly shouted. The girl's eyes widened as he came in her mouth. His spunk began collecting and her cheeks puffed up as a result. He had finally finished cumming right before the amount of it became too much for her to keep inside.

At that point, Kei didn't know what to do. Should she swallow or spit it out. She looked Kuro deep in his eyes, hoping to convey the question to him. He just shrugged and she spat it out in the nearby garbage bin.

 _'Ugh… I'm not quite fond of the taste…'_ she stood back up and had one arm slung around Kuro's neck. She lifted her right leg up, planting her foot on the edge of her desk, and used her free hand to properly set up his rod for entry into her maidenhood.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this, Kei?" the boy needed this last confirmation.

"Wh-what? Yes! Of course, I am!" Kei groaned. _'He asks that now of all times?!'_

"There is no other man that I'd rather do this with. I have no qualms with losing my virginity to you, Kuro. So…" she slowly began pushing her hips forward, letting out small whimpers at the sudden intrusion. Kuro's hands gripped the Oracle's butt to allow better control as his own hips met hers halfway and the two were finally joined.

Kei bit onto his shoulder as the pain set in rapidly. Kuro ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to comfort her. Once it died down, and Kei wasn't gnawing on him like a zombie, they began.

Kuro started off slowly, grinding his rod in and out of Kei in calm and precise movements. The girl let out small sighs at the ever-growing sensation. Eventually, she applied force into her hold on him and pushed him down into her own desk. She could always worry about cleaning it later.

Kei straddled him, his cock inadvertantly slipping out of her. She instantly reached behind her and returned it to its rightful place. At that point, she really couldn't help herself as her body went into autopilot; moving her hips up and down along the organ inside of her. Then when she was all the way down, Kei would start to roll and gyrate her hips around to get it in further.

"Ah! Mmm!" she groaned in pleasure as she felt the tip press and rub against her womb. She increased her pace so she was more animatedly bouncing herself up and down.

She carried herself away with loud groans of sexual elation that were loud enough to be heard from beyond the door had they been unfortunate enough for someone to overhear them.

Kuro was feeling the same thing, feeling the loss of the fine edge of control. Giving over almost entirely to lust, he began to move with Kei. Out of synch at first to create awkward and shockingly pleasurable sensations; that built into a matched tempo. Earning a surprising yelp from the normally composed girl as he found one of her most sensitive spots inside her body with a particularly strong thrust.

Lost in the physical sensation of the experience, Kei pressed herself in close so her passably sized bosom was squished up against his chest, her eyes closed as she held on almost for dear life. Her fingers clawed into the back of his shoulders.

The lewd sounds of raw skin slapping against skin kept getting more rapid and loud, but the boy eventually had to pull back a little, even if it was just his face, to get some air and speak; "Kei… I-I'm… get… getting close…"

The Oracle knew exactly what it was he was referring to, yet her body told her to keep going, the fear of potential pregnancy completely non-existent. Her walls squeezed tighter around his length, the only length that mattered at the moment, as both breathlessly just looked at each other with eyes half lidded, before Kuro grunted, muscles tensing, and released inside the silver haired girl riding him.

Kei's eyes widened in shock and awe as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her own climax now having made a mess out of both of them. Instinctively, she pulled his face into her chest, catching him off guard in the very moment of climax, with his mouth opening up to lick those raw breasts. Her womanhood twitched a bit, as if satisfied.

They both slumped to where they were leaning against the front of the desk, panting and sweating from their endeavor and the room became filled with the pungent scent of sex. Kuro and Kei stared at each other's eyes before engaging in a continuous exchange of small kisses.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Icarus. There's a letter addressed to you," Blanc handed a small envelope to him before returning to her room.

"Who's it from, Lady Blanc?"

"Lastation."

"Lastation? Huh…" he unsealed the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. Although, he felt something else inside the actual envelope. It was a small key.

 **Kuro,**

 **I apologize for not informing you the other day, but I am leaving my work as Oracle of Lastation indefinitely in pursuit of another line of business. I wish I could have let you know in person, but as I'm sure you're aware, there is a key alongside this letter.**

 **It is a spare key that I had made for the house I rented. I do hope you take the time to visit as you have before. I would very much appreciate your company.**

 **Warm regards,**

 **Kei Jinguji**

That wasn't the end of it, however as Kuro noticed on the very bottom-right corner of the letter were three words that sent his heart racing.

 **"I love you~"**

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time:** **Interest Piqued** **(Kuro x S-Sha)**

 **~ Peace! And May Your Bacon Never Burn!**


	19. Interest Piqued

**Hey, guess what?! I'M ALIVE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. OCs and any game references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Interest Piqued (Kuro x S-Sha)**

Ruby red eyes watched them as they enjoyed themselves. S-Sha stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed as she kept her gaze fixated on one particular person.

This person, a boy named Kuro, was sitting and eating his lunch with the other members of Gold Third. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest and her hand moved to over her heart as she grimaced.

 _'What is going on…?'_ the silverette wondered as she kept spectating. Kuro was blushing while C-Sha hooked her arm over his shoulders, his face dangerously close to her right breast. B-Sha and K-Sha were looking on with smiles on their faces.

S-Sha's eyebrows twitched for a fraction of a second. She couldn't help but take a quick glance at her own chest. It wasn't as big as C-Sha's, but it was certainly not small. Her right hand clenched slightly. Little nuances like these never bother her, yet when she sees other girls acting so friendly with Kuro, it bugged her to an extent.

S-Sha was out of sight so she didn't look like she was interested in such a simple thing. She stood at the side of the tree trunk that was opposite to the rest of the group, yet she made sure that everyone at least knew she was present.

She scoffed and mumbled quietly; "I'm not interested in doing those things. Whatever they want to do with him, they can just leave me out of it…"

It was then that a familiar voice rang in her head; "S-Sha, you should be more honest with your feelings, you know."

 _'And what exactly are you implying, E-Sha?'_ she asked. However, both of them did know what she was implying. She could fool people who were around her, but when it came down to it, she couldn't fool herself or E-Sha.

It took some thinking time before she realized one major fact: she was in love with him, and so was E-Sha.

She had adamantly denied these feelings at first since she was so set on freeing E-Sha despite both of them being in the same body. He wasn't even her type. He was the kind of kid she would tell to go away and stay out of adult business, not feel attracted to. She had just developed this sudden and unexplainable urge to just be with him, to make him feel like a man. It took S-Sha much longer to come to terms with these emotions than E-Sha, but by that time, she also had a plan to let him know their shared feelings and she needed to be alone with Kuro in order to do it.

S-Sha sat down against the tree as her mind wandered. An image of her holding a bundle of food in a fork and holding it out for Kuro to eat was the first thing that came up. She smiled as the imaginary S-Sha put the imaginary food in Kuro's mouth. There were other things she wished she could do in front of Kuro, those things were just not possible though.

'They could be if you'd just tell him how we both feel,' E-Sha advised.

"You need to eat more, Icarus," she heard C-Sha's voice and leaned over just enough to see her trying to force feed a large portion of meat.

"No, seriously, C-Sha. I'm full already. Can't we just give it to Gooman or something?"

"No 'cause you need your protein. It's no wonder you're so short."

"Hey! It's not my fault. I don't see you doing this for B-Sha, though. She's shorter than I am!"

"I'm also right here, you know!" the blonde bazooka wielder started pounding on his back despite it not doing anything. Upon realizing this, she turned towards K-Sha. "K-Sha, help me out here!"

"Me? Why?"

S-Sha just watched as the three continued to pal around with Kuro. It must be nice to have it easy when he's around. Even if she could be around him like that, it was only if they were alone.

She then decided to get up and walk deeper into the forest. Anything to take her mind off of the guy she had inadvertantly fallen for.

However, said guy noticed her departure from his peripheral vision. Making a quick excuse to separate from the group, he briskly walked into the general direction that S-Sha had gone off to.

* * *

"S-Sha?! S-Sha!" Kuro yelled. "C'mon, why'd you walk out on us?! Were we being too loud?!"

"No, but you're being loud right now…" he heard that familiar voice. Kuro turned to see S-Sha leaning against the bark of a nearby tall tree with her arms crossed.

 _'Good. He's alone. This makes my job much easier,'_ Getting this boy alone was much harder than she thought, so this chance is something she had long since been waiting for.

"Oh, there you are. You suddenly just went off on your own. At the very least, I could just go tell the others that you wanted some alone ti—"

"No," her gaze was now set on him. "Come with me."

"Um… okay…?" now he was more confused than anything.

S-Sha turned and started off into the thicket with Kuro close behind. The woods were alive and thriving with all manner of animals, from the birds in the trees to the croaking frogs in the standing puddles inland from the lake. Paired with the nearby surf and wind through the branches, it was incredibly atmospheric… peaceful, as well.

Their little excursion eventually brought them to a steep slope. S-Sha had little to no difficulty going down while Kuro nearly stumbled a few times trying to dodge algae and pebbles.

Unfortunately, he had indeed stumbled and found his footing on a thin slab of moss-covered limestone. But that wasn't what got him, it was actually a root sticking out of the ground, sending him tumbling into S-Sha just as she turned in surprise.

"Stupid sandals! S-Sha, look out for my body!" he cried as the two of them made contact. His momentum carried her off of her feet, and the two of them hit the ground a few feet below.

"Ow… Well, that could have been worse…" Kuro looked up to realize he had pinned S-Sha to the ground, both hands on either side of her as she looked back up at him, her expression unchanging yet she was blushing slightly.

"Uh… s-sorry…" he mumbled sheepishly, pushing off the ground in an effort to rise. However, S-Sha grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him in place.

She drew his face to hers. With her eyes locked on his in such an intense stare, Kuro had trouble looking anywhere else.

"Kiss me. Right now," the boy blinked when she said it, eyes instinctively wandering to her lips. He swallowed, feeling a warmth rise on his face, knowing his face had become flushed. He wasn't sure if this was her idea of a practical joke or not…

…then again, when was S-Sha ever interested in jokes? Either way, what Kuro did know was that this was definitely deviating from the norm. But the longer he looked into those crimson eyes of hers, the less he began to care. He drew himself closer, feeling her warm breath on his lips, then the sensation of her own.

His mind blanked, not knowing how to process anything other than the raw emotions of the moment. S-Sha's lips were a little bit in the cold side, but still very soft. Her lips parted slightly, inviting him to slide his tongue to meet hers, and he felt a wave of chills as her hand reached around behind his head, locking them together as their kiss grew more passionate.

They both receded into the lip-lock as S-Sha slid her hands up underneath his shirt. They moaned into each other's mouths, savoring the kiss while curling tongues over one another and keeping each other within the embrace. This went on for several minutes until they broke apart.

A few seconds later, and Kuro detached himself from the silverette's lips before unzipping the top portion of S-Sha's military-like outfit, allowing her braless breasts to be free. Her nipples were already erect, and she could feel a little moisture dripping onto her panties.

His fingertips gently stroked her flesh. Kuro marveled at their softness as he caressed and fondled them for several minutes, all the while sensing the excitement… the interest growing in S-Sha. She moaned softly as he wrangled his tongue onto her left nipple before giving it a good long suck, making her moan. He gave her boobs a good squeeze while he continued sucking on her, then he moved onto the other one, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Next, Kuro pressed both boobs together and lapped his tongue around both nipples in a quick and fluid motion. He bit onto both nipples, sparking another cry from her, and tugged on them before letting go and allowing them to jiggle back into place.

Deciding to return the favor, S-Sha wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck before quickly inverting their positions as to where she was the one on top. The silverette then crawled downwards as to where her face was right in front of the boy's bulge before proceeding to reach through it and fish out his now-erect cock.

S-Sha curled her gloved fingers around his rod and moved her hand up and down its length. His flushed face and tenseness let her know that she was doing things right. She gulped as she slowly dragged her tongue along the shaft, trying her hardest to make sure Kuro enjoyed himself as she wrapped her tongue around the tip. She fully encased his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head at an increasingly quick pace while keeping her hand on his thigh.

Kuro was not able to do anything but lay there, letting a beautiful girl like S-Sha suck on his manhood, which was the last thing that he'd expect to happen. He placed a hand on her head, causing her to look straight at him with one raised eyebrow. Yet, she almost immediately closed them again, her eyebrows furrowed and her blush a bit darker.

S-Sha continued to take him keep deeper and deeper into her mouth until she felt it hit her throat, letting out a gurgling moan. She felt Kuro's legs start spasming and heard his breaths become more ragged until he clutched her hair tightly and bucked his hips. She felt something warm and thick travel down her throat when his cock finished emptying its contents, she took one last, long suckle on it before letting it pop out of her mouth.

"Next time, warn me," she stated, sending him a light glare. She then walked over his face and tore an opening in the crotch area of her tight pants, revealing a part of her white lingerie before setting that aside and descending upon him. S-Sha was now sitting on his face, a silent command to start pleasuring her as well.

Kuro's cock finally regained its life and become hard once more. Ignoring his urges for the moment, however, he decided that it would only be fair after she had just given him such a spectacular and unexpected blowjob. He moved his hands to her lips, and began to slowly move them apart, so that he could see his target, and as her clit became erect and poked out of its hood. Kuro began to lick around the lips, until she began to moan.

S-Sha's moaning only turned him on even more, and he enveloped her clit in his mouth, and licked it quickly. Her breathing increased rapidly from a steady moan to an excited pant, and he kept going. S-Sha's left hand gripped her right breast while the other clutched his head.

Eventually, Kuro decided to change things up a little. He moved his mouth a little lower, and began to probe the opening of her pussy with his tongue, and squeezed her clit gently between his thumb and index finger. Before long, he felt her rocking her hips back and forward, trying to force him to push his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. Soon after, he was greeted by a gush of liquid as she bit her bottom lip and squirted all over his face. He licked around his mouth and tried to lap up as much as he could to taste it, and found it to be particularly sweet.

Kuro got up from under S-Sha and laid her down on the cool stone with him looming over her. Then, he places his hands on her knees, spreading them apart and revealing her wet, gaping pussy. As he stares at her dripping honeypot, she looked to her side with an embarrassed expression, attempting to close her legs but the boy's grip was too strong. He smirked at the rather adorable shift in mood before letting his shaft press against her slit.

"S-Stop staring. It's annoying," she tried to maintain her cool demeanor, but it was gradually getting harder to do so.

"How can I? I'm about to start having sex with a cute girl. Any guy wouldn't be able to keep from staring."

"I'm not interested in any other guy. Just put it in me," she says as she reached underneath and properly aligned his dick with her pussy. Once she did, without any sort of warning, Kuro thrusts into her, her virginity going right out the window as soon as he entered. Letting out a whimper, S-Sha felt something snap within her, then the initial discomfort of penetration accompanied by a burning sensation of something large within her.

"Ah!" she let out a moan and then a gasp. Each thrust Kuro made was deep, hitting the tip of her womb and making her gasp aloud and she pulled him into a tight kiss. He returned to groping at her tits, making her moan louder.

The feeling of S-Sha's tightness around his shaft made his body shiver in pleasure and his face flushed hard. He grinded his hips and picked up speed gradually. Kuro's free hand caressed her breast and she wraps her legs around his waist and bucks her hips harder against him. He moved his hips in a circular motion as she squeezed her legs around him, pushing him deeper, their bodies pounded against each other in the heated session.

S-Sha's moans echoed around the area as their frantic lovemaking become rougher with time. Kuro bent forward and kissed her while still thrusting inside her. Kuro wanted to see every inch of her body, so he moved her to where she was on her hands and knees and kneeled behind her. The silverette turned her head towards him, looking at him indignantly; "A-Are you trying to humiliate me…?"

Despite her words, he could see though her ruse and knew that she was getting excited. As such, he ignores them and plugged himself back into her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back while he pushed against the force and motion of her body. In his excitement, Kuro kept his right hand on S-Sha's hip, while he used his left hand on her clit and rubbed rapidly.

He moved her hips in circular motion to match his rhythm as he bit her neck and twirled his tongue around her skin. Kuro growled a little as S-Sha worked her hips against him and pounded her with a little more force.

Kuro gave one of her nipples a gentle squeeze while she held on, both of their orgasms building up. S-Sha came first, exhaling rapid moans as her insides squelched with her love juices, coating his cock in them. He pounded her tinsides for another minute before pushing all the way in and finally cumming, shooting his hot cum inside of her while she gave out a blissful cry.

Once they calmed down, Kuro set S-Sha down, his cock slipping out of her cum coated pussy and now flaccid. The silverette gave a few more shuddering breaths before they retrieved their discarded clothing. When the pair felt that they were presentable, E-Sha gave control back to S-Sha as she took the lead in going back to the other Gold Third members and were immediately spotted by C-Sha.

"Hey, there you are. Where were you guys? We were just about to go looking for you," no one missed the amount of concern in her voice.

"We were sightseeing. Lost track of time," S-Sha said on the fly, Kuro having no choice but to nod.

"Oh… well, I was just about to head back to Lowee. Wanna come with, Icarus?" C-Sha addressed, pointing in Lowee's general direction.

"Might as well. Although, fair warning: the twins have a habit of book tossing. And they have a hell of a throwing arm…" he replied. He turned around to the rest of Gold Third. "Well, be seeing ya!"

"Alright, spill it. What happened between you and S-Sha?" C-Sha nudged Kuro's shoulder with a wry smile as they walked along the trail towards Lowee.

"Nothing really. Just had a little walk-n'-talk," he had to fight hard to keep from blushing. Twice as much to keep from saying what really happened.

"Suuure. Just a walk-n'-talk…"

"…Shut up…" Kuro mumbled, looking at everything but the laughing brunette.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **Next Time: The Beauty of Nature (Kuro x C-Sha)**

 **~ Peace! And may your bacon never burn!**


End file.
